


Give Me Love

by NotSoInnerGeek (mkg)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris has a Twin, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkg/pseuds/NotSoInnerGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous end to her marriage, Emma Evans takes herself out of the dating game and moves in with her brother as she tries to rebuild her life. When she meets her brother's friend Sebastian, everything changes. A fast friendship has the potential to be something more but Emma's past makes her extremely hesitant to make herself vulnerable to another man again.  When Emma's dreams take her away from the safety of her brother's house to New York City, her and Sebastian grow even closer. But can they help each other and grow into more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic - please be gentle! Also, I don't have a beta so please excuse any errors. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

As Ed Sheeran played through the speakers, Emma Evans danced around her brother’s kitchen as she gathered what she’d need for tonight’s family cookout. It was weird how normal it was for her to be preparing dinner for people like Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Hemsworth and Jeremy Renner. But this was her life now. And as weird as it was, these guys were her family now. As she moved around the room, Emma thought of how much her life had changed in the past year - how much happiness and control she felt. 

This time two years ago, she’d been working a dead end job in San Diego, estranged from most of her family and trapped in a loveless marriage. And sure, now she was living in her brother’s house, didn’t technically have a real job (working as your twin brother’s personal assistant did not count!), was still mostly estranged from her family, and as for men… Well, she was better off avoiding romantic relationships for the next… always. Still, she was now surrounded by people that loved her, was enjoying life and, most importantly, felt safe. 

“Um… Excuse me…” 

Startled by the unexpected voice, Emma whirled around with the knife held defensively in front of her. Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room was a man with dark hair tucked behind his ears and grocery bags in each hand. “Who the fuck are you?!” she demanded. 

Wide eyed and holding his hands up in front of him as best he could to show he meant no harm the man answered, “I’m Sebastian. I’m so sorry I scared you. I’m a friend of Chris’s. He’s in the driveway unloading groceries and he told me to just come in. I wasn’t trying to sneak up, I guess you didn’t hear me over the music.” He smirked slightly at the last bit. 

Still wary, Emma called out, “Christopher Robert, you’d better be within screaming distance or I’m skewering your friend!”

Walking up behind Sebastian was her brother, similarly laden with grocery bags. Taking in the scene in front of him he saw his friend looking warily at his twin, who was still holding a knife defensively in front of her. “Hey, Em. I’m sorry. I thought you’d hear him come in. This is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my sister, Emma.” He smiled and moved past Sebastian to dump his share of the groceries on the kitchen island. 

Emma’s eyes moved between the two men and the groceries before smiling and suddenly turning her attention (and her knife) on her brother. “Are there Oreos in one of these bags?”

Chris laughed and replied with a hint of exasperation in his voice, “Yes, Emma, I wouldn’t dare forget your Oreos” He rolled his eyes in Sebastian’s direction, indicating that this was a very old argument between the twins. 

Emma set the knife down and put her hands on her hips, “Double or single stuffed? Keep in mind that the fate of your Starburst Jellybeans hang in the balance.”  
Chris’s eyes widened almost comically and he quickly replied “Single stuffed, you heathen.” Emma’s only reply was to stick her tongue out at him. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sebastian. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier. I don’t react very well to being surprised.” Emma held out her hand to Sebastian as he too set his bags on the table. He took her hand in his and smiled at her. “No problem at all. It was my fault for startling you. It’s great to finally meet you. Chris has talked about you a lot.” 

“Probably all mean big brother lies”

“Hey! I say only nice things about you, little sis!” Chris replied as he began putting groceries away in the refrigerator. 

Sebastian started handing Chris stuff in need of refrigeration and looked to Emma “I’m sorry I’m so early but I was in the area for another appointment and didn’t feel like loitering around the Hollywood Hills for hours.” He smiled at her a bit sheepishly, as if he really did feel bad for intruding. 

Emma smiled broadly at him “Oh, hey, no problem at all! I just hope you weren’t expecting me to be one of those hosts who won’t make her guests do any work cause I totally will.”

“Emma…” Chris said in a warning tone. 

“Shut up, Christopher” She said lovingly, “If he’s invited to this cookout, then you consider him a part of The Family and, therefore, he’s fair game in terms of chore duty”

“The Family?” Sebastian asked smiling. “I can literally hear the capital letters in that”

“It’s you guys. You, Chris, Downey, Hemsworth and the rest of your Marvel crew.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize our gang had a title, that’s all.” He grinned mockingly over at Chris, surmising that the nickname either came from or was approved by Chris. 

“Shut up and get to work, Seb” Chris replied shoving a bag of vegetables at him. Laughing, Emma handed Sebastian the knife she’d been about to kill him with and told him to chop the vegetables for kabobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried this is a crappy first chapter. Please be kind as I find my footing and do what I'd like with this story!


	2. Chapter 2

As they worked, Sebastian tried to see the similarities between the Evans twins. They were both blue-eyed brunettes - Emma’s hair reached just past her chin. The physical similarities didn’t move much beyond that. While Chris was easily 6 feet tall, Emma topped out at about 5’7”. She was slight while Chris was a bit more muscular - though it wasn’t as if Emma was fresh off of movie shoot where she played a super-soldier. The real similarities, he noticed, were in their mannerisms and facial expressions. Emma looked exactly like her brother when she smiled or when she laughed. 

Sebastian smiled as he sliced vegetables and listened to Chris and Emma bicker about the music. After a fiery debate between Earth, Wind and Fire and Ed Sheeran, they finally settled on Queen.   
“I feel like you still sort of won. Queen is way closer to EW&F than it is to Ed Sheeran” Emma grumbled as she started to shuck a dozen ears of corn and Chris shimmied around to Fat Bottomed Girls as he filled a cooler with beers and sodas. 

“She likes to complain about Queen,” Chris said to Sebastian, “but just you wait until the karaoke machine comes out and she queues up Bohemian Rhapsody. You’ve never seen anything like it”

Sebastian laughed and replied with a smile, “I really hope I get the chance to see that!”

Sebastian had heard a lot about Emma from Chris but it was mostly superficial things - Emma said this or one time Emma did that. It wasn’t as if he really knew her at all. If she was anything like her brother, he’d definitely like to get to know her and hopefully become friends. “So, Emma, what do you do?” Sebastian asked during a lull in the conversation. 

“I actually work as Chris’s PA when he’s working in the area” she answered as Chris carried the now full cooler out to the back deck. “It’s a temporary thing while I figure out what I want to be when I grow up” she added with a smile. 

“How is that working as your brother’s personal assistant?” Sebastian asked. 

“I could definitely crack some joke about what a pain in the ass he is-” 

“HEY!”

“- but he’s actually a very fair boss and doesn’t give me too much trouble” Emma answered with a smile. “I’m not sure if that’s how he usually is or if he’s just being nice to me cause I’m his sister but it’s a pretty good gig and I’m liking it a lot.” 

“Well that’s all that matters isn’t it? It doesn’t matter what you’re doing as long as you’re happy doing it. I mean, outside of breaking the law, if you’re not enjoying yourself then what’s the point?” Sebastian replied. Emma smiled broadly at his response. “That’s exactly how I feel” she replied. 

“How long are you in town for, Seb?” Chris asked as he wandered back in from the back deck. 

“A few weeks at least,” Sebastian answered. “My agent has a few interviews and photoshoots lined up. As well as some meetings about future projects. I was meant to go check into my hotel tonight but I didn’t feel like driving all the way back into the city then back up here, ya know?”

“Yeah that makes sense. You know what? Why don’t you just stay here?” Chris asked. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’ve got the room and it’ll definitely be better than spending all that time in a cold, impersonal hotel room.”

“Well, as long as you and Emma don’t mind the company” Sebastian responded. 

“Chris wouldn’t have offered if he minded. And I certainly don’t. It’ll be nice to get to know the newest member of The Family a little better” Emma contributed with a smile. 

A short while later, the doorbell began obnoxiously ringing. 

“Sigh… One guess who that is…” Chris intoned as he made his way to the front of the house to greet his guests. 

“DORITO!!” could be heard as soon as the door opened. Sebastian and Emma smiled broadly at each other as they heard the boisterous voice of Robert Downey, Jr. making his way into the kitchen followed by his wife, Susan and Chris bringing up the rear. 

Sebastian knew that Emma was friends with the rest of The Family but was still somewhat shocked when Emma ran around the kitchen island and flung herself into Downey’s outstretched arms. 

“There’s my little Eclair!” Robert exclaimed as he hugged her fiercely and lifted her off of her feet. As he set her back down on her feet, he took her face in his hands and asked her much more quietly “How ya doin sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, Dad” she replied good naturedly. “How are my little niece and nephews?”

“They’re doing just great, honey” Susan Downey chimed in. “They miss you and were pretty bummed that they couldn’t tag along. But we’re expecting you guys to be at our Fourth of July shindig next month.” 

“Don’t you worry, Susie” Chris answered, handing the older couple some beers “We wouldn’t miss it.” 

After all the greetings had been exchanged and Chris and the Downeys wandered out into the backyard, Sebastian turned to Emma and asked “Eclair?” with a smile. 

Emma laughed lightly. “Yeah… My full name is Emma Claire Evans. When Robert found that out, it was like he couldn’t help himself.” 

Sebastian laughed as they finished putting together the kabobs and carried them out to the backyard, where Chris and Robert had fired up the grill. 

As they got ready to get the cooking underway, Jeremey Renner, Scarlett Johansson, Chris Hemsworth and his wife, Elsa, walked into the backyard. 

“Finally, everyone’s here! I’m starving!” Robert announced. Everyone just rolled their eyes and went about greeting each other. Finally, The Family cookout was underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... We get a look at Emma and Sebastian's karaoke skillz... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of hard to write but I think I did okay.

As he walked outside, Sebastian took in the backyard full of his friends, people he now considered as close as family. Since he’d never been to Chris’s LA home before, he took in his surroundings. Directly in front of him was a large brick patio which houses a decent sized square swimming pool, a large raised circular hot tub and a large grilling area. Beyond that was a large yard where Sebastian could see Emma talking amitably with Elsa, Scarlett and Susan while the men hung out at the grill. 

“Okay, now that everyone is here, can we please eat?” Robert whined loudly. Everyone rolled their eyes but agreed it was time for food. 

As Chris and Sebastian grilled the kabobs and steaks, Emma and Chris Hemsworth took to setting the massive picnic table. During a lull in their conversation, Emma looked over to her brother and Sebastian. Chris was laughing at something Sebastian had said and, even being completely oblivious to what had been said, Emma found herself grinning. It was more than just her brother’s infectious laugh - though that was part of it. Emma just couldn’t help but smile at Sebastian. His smile was just so adorable. It was like he was so pleased to have brought some small measure of joy to Chris’s life - even if it was only for a moment. There was something so amazing about that smile. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Emma helped Chris 2 as she referred to him in her mind, finish setting the table. 

_You’ve known him for a couple of hours, Emma._ Emma thought to herself. _No need to start mooning over him. But you can always use another friend and Family member._

“Dinner’s ready!” her brother shouted. Everyone converged on the picnic table where Emma sat between Chris and Sebastian. Robert, Susan, Hemsworth, Elsa and Scarlett sat across from them, while Renner took the empty seat next to Sebastian. 

Once everyone’s plates were full, they began their multiple conversations, everyone talking over each other. It was music to Emma’s ears. She felt surrounded by love when she was around these people. She felt safe. _Even Sebastian,_ she thought. She had only known him for a few hours but she felt oddly safe around him. That thought really rattled her. She’d never trusted anyone this quickly. _It must just be the atmosphere,_ she thought. _Being around the Family means my guard is down…_

“So, Weiner Soldier!” Robert interrupted Emma’s thoughts. “Dorito here tells me you’re staying with the Wonder Twins.” 

“Can’t you ever just call someone by their name, Robert?” Scarlett called down the table. 

“Yes.” He responded simply. 

“Yeah, Downey,” Sebastian cut in. “They invited me to stay awhile. I’m sure it’ll be way better than a hotel for a month.” 

“Of course it will!” Chris chimed in. “You’ll have two awesome roommates!” Everyone giggled. 

“Any annoying roommate habits I should know about up front?” Emma asked. 

Sebastian laughed. “Well… I tend to sing in the shower…” He answered a bit sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. 

Emma gave him her best shocked face and exclaimed “You mean there are people that don’t?!” Sebastian grinned at her and Emma couldn’t help but return it. 

Later in the evening, as the sun had set, the backyard was lit by the light from the pool and the vintage round lights strung over the patio and throughout the yard. 

Sebastian stood off to the side with Chris as they sipped their beers, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves. At the moment, most everyone was watching a fledgling dance competition between Robert and Emma. 

As Emma did a vigorous lawnmower in response to Robert’s “Single Ladies” dance, Sebastian turned to Chris, laughing, “Your sister’s pretty great, man. It’s easy to see why everyone loves her.” 

Chris hummed noncommittally before turning to Sebastian with an unexpectedly serious expression. “She’s been through a lot. I’m happy that everyone took to her the way they have. She needed more family besides just me.” Sebastian’s face scrunched up in confusion “But what about -” “- they don’t talk to her. They stopped after she got married…. They didn’t approve.” 

“Emma’s married?” Sebastian asked, shocked. There was a small, disappointed part of his mind at the thought. Huh?

“She was. And before you ask, it’s her story to tell. Just be nice to her and don’t sneak up on her - she seems to like you” he added with a smile. 

“You don’t need to worry there, man. I don’t think it’s possible to be mean to your sister.” Something dark passed over Chris’s face at that but Sebastian decided to ignore it. It wasn’t his business. If Emma wanted him to know, she’d tell him. Besides, he’d only known her for a couple of hours. Still, he felt almost drawn to her. He wanted to be a friend she could count on. It must be something about the Evans siblings… 

“Okay, everyone!” Robert exclaimed rubbing his hands together gleefully “It’s time for karaoke!” The response was a mixture of groans and quiet cheers. The Chrises went inside to retrieve Chris’s karaoke machine while Emma and Scarlett put the reinforced cover on the large hot tub to act as a stage. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Sebastian asked Emma, eyeing the makeshift stage dubiously. 

“Of course!” Emma replied. “It can hold at least three people plus the machine. If we put the machine down here and just the lyrics thing up there, we’re golden.” 

Sebastian laughed and nodded “Okay - if you say so.” 

The Chrises came out and set about setting up the machine. 

“Alright, who goes first?” Hemsworth asked. 

“I think Downey” Renner chimed in. “It was his idea, afterall.” 

“Fair enough” Robert replied. “And I know just the song!” He walked up to the machine to make his selection and then hopped up onto the ‘stage’. He cleared his throat a few times before saying into the microphone, “This one is dedicated to Chris Evans, who will always be the Cap to my Stark.” 

“Aw!!!” 

“Hit it, maestro!” Emma, who was standing closest to the machine hit the play button… 

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_  
_You know it used to be mad love_  
_So take a look what you've done_  
_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

As he danced around the stage, he sang his heart out. Emma and the rest of the group couldn’t help but laugh at his obvious tribute to Cap 3. As the song went on, Emma made her way over to the cooler to grab a beer. If she was going to sing karaoke, and there was no way she was going to get away with not singing, she’d need a little liquid courage. 

“Here ya go” she heard Sebastian say. Turning to her right, she saw him holding out an Angry Orchard to her. “I had the same idea - little liquid courage right?” 

Emma laughed. “Yeah. Might as well make this as painless as possible.” They stood together in silence after that. Just watching their friends make fools of themselves as they continued to drink their drinks. 

After a little while, and some fabulous karaoke performances, Emma was feeling a little tipsy. So when her brother pointed out rather obnoxiously that she and Sebastian hadn’t sung yet, she was all for it. 

She turned to Sebastian and gave him a slightly drunk smile. “What do you say we make this one a duet?”

“Oh yeah?” he asked with his own tipsy smirk. “What did you have in mind?” Emma thought for a second and then got up on her tiptoes, putting her right hand on his shoulder for balance to whisper her suggestion in his ear. He smiled broadly and heartedly agreed. 

As they walked over to the machine, Emma turned to Sebastian “So… this is kinda my karaoke jam…” 

“I get it” Sebastian replied. “You take the lead. I’ve got your back.” He looked her dead in the eye as he said this. _Yeah._ Emma thought. _He does._

Emma queued up the song and climbed up onto the ‘stage’ with Sebastian. 

“I would like to give an advanced thank you to my esteemed backup singer, Mr. Sebastian Stan.” Emma said waving a hand in Sebastian’s direction. Sebastian responded with a slight bow to the cheering crowd. 

Though Emma would be taking lead on the song, she indicated to Sebastian to kick it off. He smiled and, running a hand through his hair somewhat nervously, brought the microphone to his lips. 

Sebastian: _Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_  
_Caught in a landslide_  
_No escape from reality_

As Sebastian sang the opening parts with gusto, Emma smiled and laughed as she swayed dramatically around the stage. Her antics caused Sebastian a little trouble as he began laughing his way through the lyrics, completely charmed by her shenanigans. But then as her turn on the mic drew near, Emma put on her ‘serious face’ and began to sing dramatically with, just as he promised, Sebastian backing her up. 

Emma: _I see a little silhouetto of a man_  
Sebastian: _Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_  
Emma: _Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_  
Both: _Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
_Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
_Gallileo Figaro - magnifico_

They sang together and switched off as if they’d been singing together forever. They were both laughing while they sang and danced their hearts out to the cheers and whistles of their closest friends. 

Sebastian: _But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_  
Emma: _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_  
Sebastian: _Easy come easy go will you let me go_  
Emma: _Bismillah! No we will not let you go_  
Sebastian: _Let him go!_  
Emma: _Bismillah! We will not let you go_  
Sebastian: _Let him go!_  
Emma: _Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go_  
_Will not let you go let me go (never)_  
_Never let you go let me go_  
Both: _Never let me go ooo_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_  
_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_  
_For me_  
_For me_

As the song continued, they were getting so into the song that they were singing dramatically into each other’s faces. And as the guitars kicked in for the final part of the song, they both busted out their best and goofiest air guitar moves - each one trying to one up the other. When it came time for Emma to continue singing, Sebastian continued to back her up on air guitar. 

Emma: _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_  
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_  
_Oh baby can't do this to me baby_  
_Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_

Emma had never had so much fun singing karaoke. They jumped around and air guitared like no one else was watching - feeding off each other’s happy energy and laughter. 

Both: _Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
Emma: _Nothing really matters_  
_Anyone can see_  
_Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me_

Sebastian: _Anyway the wind blows_

As the song ended and they trailed off, their friends erupted in cheers and claps. Sebastian and Emma were so happy and energized by their duet that they gave each other a big victory hug that ended with Sebastian picking her up and twirling her around while they both laughed. 

As Sebastian set her down. Emma didn’t think. She just went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling away, she grinned at him. “Sebastian, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 

Smiling, Sebastian threw his arm around her shoulders and turned them both to the crowd. As they bowed to their friends and climbed off the stage, Sebastian thought he was going to really love being around these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've just been posting as I'm writing but I may combine these three cookout chapters into one so that there's a more natural stopping point to them. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is about as long as the entire rest of the story so far. I'm not sure if this will be the norm or not but I wanted to take it to a more natural stopping point. 
> 
> Also, your kudos and such are so awesome! I can't believe anyone is actually reading this! :)

Sebastian woke in an unfamiliar room. It took him a moment to remember the events of the past 24 hours. California. Evans twins. Marvel Family. Queen. He couldn’t help but grin at his memories the previous day’s events. With them in mind, Sebastian climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sweats over his boxers. Glancing at his phone, he noted the time was close to 9am. Not bad for a day off. 

Setting off in search of a bathroom, Sebastian got a better look of the upper floor than he’d had the night before. The landing was very open with most of the doors open to reveal two bedrooms on the opposite side of the landing. The room closest to his, however, boasted a large television surrounded by comfortable seating. 

Leaving his explorations for later with one of his hosts, Sebastian found the bathroom and sripped down for a shower hoping to wake himself up a little more. As he washed, he thanked all the deities that he wasn’t more hungover than he was. A few cups of coffee in his system and he’d be good to go. 

As he got out of the shower, his phone dinged indicating an incoming text message. Seeing it was from Downey, Sebastian opened it to find a picture of him and Emma from the night before. Emma was singing while Sebastian ‘played’ air guitar. They were grinning a each other. It was a great picture of them so Sebastian saved it and shot off a quick ‘thanks, man’ in response. 

After throwing on a pair of comfortable, worn jeans and a black t-shirt, Sebastian made his way downstairs in search of his friends. He found Emma sitting on the living room floor playing with a beautiful brown and white dog. She was wearing black running capris and a teal tank top. She looked perfectly content lounging around on the floor wrestling with a dog. 

**********

Emma looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled when she saw Sebastian. He plopped down on the sofa, crossing his feet at the ankle and resting his folded hands on his stomach. He was obviously quite comfortable. 

“Who’s this?” Sebastian asked with a smile, indicating the dog. 

“This,” Emma introduced dramatically “is Dodger. He’s Chris’s newest rescue. Say hi to Sebastian, Dodger.” Dodger made his way over to Sebastian who held his hand out for the introductory sniff. 

“Hey there, Dodger. I’m Sebastian. It’s so nice to meet you.” Emma smiled at Sebastian’s enthusiasm. He was obviously a fellow dog over. “He’s a really beautiful dog” 

“Yeah he is. Who’s a pretty puppy?” Emma had abruptly switched to some sort of adorably weird baby talk when addressing Dodger. 

“Wow…” Sebastian dragged out. I can’t tell if I like you more or less now that I’ve heard you do that.” Sebastian joked. 

“Oh, for sure more. I know for a fact I’m adorable.”

“You think so, huh?” Sebastian asked. Emma merely stuck her tongue out in response, making them both smile. They fell into a companionable silence as they watched Dodger chase his tail around the living room. 

“Where was Dodger last night?” Sebastian asked, breaking the silence. 

“He spent the night next door with the neighbor kid” Emma replied. “He’s a newer rescue, ya know? He’s a bit skittish around large groups of new people. Chris didn’t want him to get overwhelmed. Ben’s working on his dog care merit badge for the Boy Scouts, anyway. So I guess he spun it as research to Chris and my brother is a sap.” Emma added with a smile. 

“So do you have any plans today?” Emma asked. 

“Not today. I’m free tomorrow too. Wednesday I’ve got a photo shoot and an interview to do” Sebastian answered. “Why?”

“Well, I was planning to take Dodger for a walk in Griffith Park. Want to join us?” 

“Sure! I’d love to” Sebastian replied. “Let me go change and grab some breakfast?”

“How do omelets sound?” Emma asked. 

“Delicious” Sebastian replied with a smile. As she watched Sebastian head for the stairs and jog up them, she pondered why she was so comfortable around him. Last night she attributed her comfort level to being around the family. She expected to feel weirder around him that it was one-on-one.

Shrugging, Emma decided not to worry about it anymore. _Chris wouldn’t be friends with someone if they weren’t trustworthy_ , Ema thought. _He most definitely wouldn’t have left me alone in the house with him if he didn’t trust Sebastian completely._

**********

“Will Chris be joining us?” Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing black gym shorts and a grey t-shirt. He found Emma finishing up the omelets for them. 

“Nah. He’s got some meetings with his manager and stuff today” Emma answered as she slid a plated omelet towards Sebastian. “I hope ham and cheese is okay? I wasn’t sure.” 

“It’s perfect” Sebastian responded with a smile. They ate in a companionable silence, Emma humming to herself as she played Candy Crush and Sebastian perusing the newspaper. 

“You don’t have to be there with him for his meetings as his PA?” he asked as he finished his food. 

“No, not really. I mostly just maintain his schedule, run interference with people at photoshoots and interviews, and act as his sounding board when he needs it” Emma answered. “But if something comes up and he does need something, I’ve got my phone.” 

“It must be nice for him to have his sister be his personal assistant - he knows he can trust you to tell him the truth and have his back” Sebastian replied. “Are you ready to go?”

“Ready when you are” Emma responded as she got up with her plate. 

“Here, let me get that” Sebastian said as he reached out for her plate, taking them both to the sink. “You cooked. I’ll clean up real quick while you get Dodger and his stuff together.” 

“But -”

“No ‘buts’” Sebastian interrupted with a smile. “You said it yourself last night that you’d have no trouble putting me to work” he added with a wink. 

Emma laughed as she walked out of the kitchen calling for Dodger. 

_I love that laugh_ Sebastian thought as he watched her go. 

**********

A short drive later and Emma found herself in front of Griffith Park Observatory not sure who was more excited - Dodger or Sebastian. Dodger couldn’t seem to get over all the new smells while Sebastian, now also wearing sunglasses and a plain black baseball cap, stood in awe of the observatory. 

“So,” Emma interrupted his ogling - “big science nerd, huh?”

“Oh yeah” Sebastian answered not taking his eyes off of the building. 

“Let’s make a deal.” Sebastian turned his head toward Emma as she spoke. “You come along on this walk with Dodger and I, and I promise that I will bring you back sometime soon so we can geek out over science.” 

Emma was pretty sure that Sebastian’s answering smile could have powered the colossal telescope in front of them. 

“Deal” he answered before turning his attention fully on Emma and Dodger. 

The trio made their way towards the trails. AS they reached the trailhead at the edge of the observatory's manicured lawn, Emma realized that, even though she felt so comfortable around him, she didn’t know very much about Sebastian. She knew enough about celebrity news through her brother that most of what she’d read about Sebastian Stan couldn’t be trusted. 

Deciding to remedy that, Emma broke the comfortable silence they’d found themselves in. “What’s your go-to song?” she asked. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, turning toward her as they walked along the trail. 

“Your go-to karaoke song. You know mine. What’s yours?”

“Well, to be honest, I don’t really have a ‘go-to’ song. I just sing whatever I”m in the mood for at the time” Sebastian answered. 

“Well that’s just silly - everyone needs that one amazing, spirit-lifting song they can always rely on!” Emma exclaimed. 

“I guess I just haven’t found it yet” Sebastian responded with a small smile. 

“Then I guess it’s now my mission to help you find it” Emma responded in kind. 

“Why is that _your_ mission?” Sebastian asked. 

“Well, first of all, I’m way better qualified than my meatball brother. If _he_ makes it his mission, it’ll end up with ‘Under the Sea’ or something”

**********

Sebastian laughed at that. 

“Secondly, this is what friends do for each other” Emma added decisively. 

“So we’re friends, then?” Sebastian asked cautiously, keeping his eyes on the excited dog in front of them. “I mean, we only met yesterday” he added when Emma didn’t answer right away. 

Emma was quiet for another moment. When she finally spoke, her tone had a note of seriousness to it. “To answer your question, yes, of course, we’re friends. I feel very comfortable around you and I feel like I’ve known you for much longer than a day. Which is pretty weird since we know nothing about each other.” 

“Well, let’s fix that shall we?”

Emma looked at him questioningly. 

“Let’s get to know each other better” he responded. “How about twenty questions?” Emma looked a bit hesitant at that so Sebastian stopped and turned toward her fully. “Nothing too serious or personal, Emma. Just some basics. There’s no rush on any of this. When we’re ready to share the heavier stuff, if ever, then we will” he added with a shrug. 

“Okay” Emma responded sounding more amenable to the idea. 

“Good. Then here’s my first question. It’s very important to our burgeoning friendship that you answer correctly… Who shot first?” Sebastian asked with all seriousness. 

Emma laughed and turnedto continue walking. “Han totally shot first” she answered.

Sebastian grinned. “God answer, Ms. Evans. Good answer.” 

**********

Emma learned a lot about Sebastian as they walked along the trail. She learned that he was from Constanta and wanted to go back when he got the chance. She learned that his favorite subjects in school were math and science. He told her that his favorite book was _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ (“Space!”), that this favorite movie as _The Goonies_ (“It was the first movie I saw once my mom and I moved here to America”) and that he was afraid of flying ("Man was not meant to fly, Emma!” Sebastian shouted as Emma laughed).

She also learned about how he loved an opportunity he got to speak Romanian. 

“Do you speak it often?” Emma asked. 

“Whenever I get the chance which, unfortunately isn’t often” Sebastian answered. 

“Would you say something in Romanian for me?”

“Mă bucur că te-am cunoscut” Sebastian replied smoothly. 

“What’s it mean?” Emma asked, fascinated with the exotic tongue. 

“‘I’m glad that I met you’” he responded with a smile that she returned. 

Emma in turn told him about her love of ice skating (“I’m not very good at it but Iove it anyway”) and Sebastian laughed at her hatred of spiders (“I’d rather burn the house don than deal with one”). 

When Sebastian asked about her favorite movie she told him that it was impossible to answer. 

“I love too many of them!”

“You have to pick one” he responded. 

“I can’t! It totally depends on my mood. If I’m stressed out or scared it’s usually the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. If I’m in the mood for romance or comedy, _I Was a Male War Bride_ is my go-to. If-”

“Okay, okay!” Sebastian interrupted with a laugh. 

**********

As they reached the summit of Mt. Hollywood, Emma took a deep breath. She loved being up above the city, away from the noise, the self-involvement and the superficial lifestyle. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Sebastian interrupted her thoughts. Emma turned toward him. When she didn’t immediately answer, he added “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

“I’m thinking that I’m glad that Chris lives a bit outside the city. Los Angeles isn’t really my kind of town” Emma responded. 

“You don’t like it here?” Sebastian asked, looking over the city while Dodger lounged at their feet. 

“I like it because Chris is here and Downey is close by” Emma responded. “Other than them, it doesn’t really feel like ‘home,’ ya know?” she added somewhat sadly. 

“Emma.” Sebastian waited until she turned towards him. “You’ll find it. I promise” Sebastian told her. 

“How do you know?” she asked. 

Sebastian shrugged “I believe everyone finds it eventually.” 

Emma smiled at the thought. _I sure hope he’s right_ she thought 

“Want some food?” Sebastian interrupted her thoughts once again as he swung his backpack down off his back and found a smooth rock big enough for them both to sit on. 

“I whipped up some steak sandwiches from last night’s leftovers after I finished the dishes this morning” Sebastian answered. He pulled two sandwiches and bottles of water. As Emma sat down, he pulled out Dodger’s water bowl and filled it with water before setting it on the ground. 

“You’re such a sweetheart, Sebastian” Emma said without thinking. 

Sebastian chuckled. “Just trying to get in his good graces” he responded as he rubbed Dodger’s head. Emma smiled as she ate her sandwich. 

“So, what’s _your_ favorite book?” Sebastian asked her as they ate and Doger napped. 

“You’ll laugh…” 

“Oh, come on! I swear I won’t!” Sebastian promised. 

“Fine” Emma sighed.”It’s called _Ella Enchanted_. It was my favorite book as a kid and I still read it today.”

“I don’t think that’s anything to laugh at” Sebastian responded. “You love the stories you love. Don’t be embarrassed by them.” 

“You give good advice, Sebastian” Emma smiled at him. 

“Well, I try” Sebastian joked. 

**********

As they gathered their things and began to walk back towards the observatory, Emma suddenly turned towards Sebastian. 

“Hey, have you ever been to Disneyland before?!” Emma asked him excitedly. 

“No…” Sebastian answered apprehensively. 

“Do you want to go tomorrow? As the keeper of Chris’s work schedule, I know he has the day off tomorrow. It might be too short notice for Robert and his family to make it but I think the three of us could have a lot of fun.” 

Sebastian could clearly see how excited she was at the idea of spending the day at Disneyland with him and her brother. 

“Please!” Emma almost whined, walking backwards in front of Sebastian with her hands clasped in front of her. 

Keeping an eye on the terrain behind Emma, Sebastian increased his pace almost imperceptibly in order to be close enough to catch her in case she fell. “What’s in it for me?” Sebastian continued to tease her. 

“Please, please, please!” Emma begged. “I’ll be your best friend” she added. 

“Deal” Sebastian responded immediately and smiled. Emma’s footing faltered slightly at his response causing Sebastian to reach out and grab her elbow. Once she was steadied, Emma smiled broadly at him. 

“You know who’s going to be really excited about tomorrow’s plans?” Emma asked. 

“Chris?” Sebastian guessed. 

“Oh, you have no idea” Emma responded as they made their way back to the observatory parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All foreign language translations in this chapter and the forthcoming ones are the result of Google translate. 
> 
> Also, I don't know these people so most of what I write about them is loosely based in fact but mostly from my own imagination (i.e. We know Seb is Romanian but I made up his favorite movies, etc.)
> 
> Finally, I'm sorry if this is off to slow start... :-/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little Disney magic with Chris, Emma and Seb!

“Oh hell yes!” Chris exclaimed when he heard Emma’s suggestion that the trio visit Disneyland the following day. 

Chris had come home to find Emma and Sebastian in the living room engaged in a heated round of Mario Kart (“Suck on this, Evans!” Sebastian was yelling as his Mr. Toad threw a red turtle shell at Emma’s Yoshi. “Argh! Fuck you, Sebastian!” Emma exclaimed as Yoshi spun off the road). The two of them were continuously nudging each other with their shoulders or outright shoving each other as they laughed. Emma even went so far as to steal Sebastian’s controller out of his hand and shove it behind a couch cushion (“Oh, so now we’re just flagrantly cheating?!”) All in all the duo looked quite chummy to Chris’s eyes. 

As far as Chris was concerned, the two of them were both much lonelier than they let on and could both use more friends in their lives. These two were going to be good for each other. 

**********

Emma and Chris were already awake and ready to go when Sebastian stumbled into the kitchen at just past 6 am the next morning. 

“Seb! You’re not dressed yet!” Chris admonished. 

“Mmphf” was Sebastian’s only response as he plopped down onto a stool at the kitchen’s island where he and Emma had eaten breakfast the day before. Suddenly a steaming cup of coffee appeared before him in a mug bearing Captain America’s shield. When Sebastian looked up, he saw Emma giving him an indulgent smile as she held the mug out to him. 

“Drink up, grumpy soldier. Then head upstairs to shower and get dressed. We’re heading out in about forty-five minutes. We want to be there when it opens.” As Sebastian sipped the coffee, he was surprised to find it just the way he liked it. _How’d she know that?_ Sebastian wondered. 

Sebastian looked over to Chris who was all bright eyed and ready to go wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a royal blue t-shirt. Emma, who was equally chipper this morning, was wearing jean shorts and a grey fitted t-shirt featuring a vintage looking Mickey Mouse on the front. 

“You guys are dorks” was Sebastian’s only remark as he made his way slowly up the stairs for his shower to the sounds of the Evans twins’ giggles. 

When he reentered the kitchen twenty minutes later wearing comfortable jeans and a white t-shirt, he looked much more alert and ready for the day. 

“So, which one of you weirdos set my alarm for 6?” Sebastian asked the Evans twins as they munched on cereal at the counter. 

As he poured himself a bowl of Cheerios and joined them, sitting on Emma’s other side, Emma pointed to her brother. 

“Narc” Chris accused. 

“What? You did. He deserves to know what he’s getting into staying with us” Emma responded. Turning to Sebastian she added, “He’s a bit of a ninja.” Sebastian just smiled in response. 

A short time later they were piled into Chris’s Range Rover making their way through LA towards the most magical place on Earth (according to Emma). There was a great deal of arguing over the tunes but Emma eventually won with a combination of a truly lethal pouty face and what looked like an equally dangerous poke to Chris’s kidneys. 

**********

“Calm down, you goof. You’re gonna wear yourself out before we even get in the gate” Sebastian said to Emma when she literally started bouncing on their walk from the parking lot to the ticket booths. 

“Nothing will wear me out, today!” Emma declared as she skipped ahead of the guys. Sebastian just didn’t understand it yet - he’d never been here, afterall. Sure, Emma hated the crowds and the obnoxious people, but she truly believed the childlike magic that permeated the park was worth all the rest. 

As the trio entered the park, Emma dragged the two men over to a hill adorned with Mickey Mouse’s face laid out in flowers. As she pulled out her phone, Chris started complaining. 

“Oh, come on, Em! You don’t need to document the whole day!”

“I’m not going to document the whole day, _Christopher_ ” Emma replied, emphasizing his name. “But it’s a special day and it’s Sebastian first trip so there will be some degree of documentation” she added, sticking her tongue out at him for effect. 

“Okay, fine” Chris relented. Sebastian just smiled at the two. They really were a great deal alike. 

Emma snagged someone passing by to take their picture, Emma in between the two men. “Okay, guys, smile!” The person took a few pictures and then smiled as she handed the phone back to Emma, wishing them a good day. 

**********

Emma showed the guys the pictures they took. Though Chris had originally complained, he couldn’t help but smile at them. They all looked really happy. Sebastian and Chris had their arms draped over Emma’s shoulders and they were all grinning broadly at the camera with flower-Mickey in the background. The other people in the picture were all in motion but the three of them were frozen in that happy moment. 

As Emma scrolled through the pictures they took, he noted with some surprise that the last one showed Emma and Sebastian looking at each other instead of at the camera. _They must have thought that lady was done shooting,_ Chris thought. Sebastian and Emma didn’t seem to notice anything odd about the picture. _Oh, this is going to be fun to watch…._

**********

Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes as they rounded the hill into the park proper. First of all, there were people _everywhere._ He thought Chris and Emma were insane for wanting to be here when the park opened but they obviously weren’t alone in their thinking. Most of them seemed just as excited as Emma and Chris did and he couldn’t help but feel his own excitement start to increase simply by association. 

“Okay!” Chris interrupted his thoughts, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “Star Tours first?” he asked. 

“Oh, definitely” Emma responded and turned to lead the way down Main Street toward Tommorowland. 

“Why Star Tours first?” Sebastian asked, dodging a group of unruly youths. 

“Because the lines will get to be astronomically long as the day goes on” Chris responded. “On Emma’s first trip out here a few years ago, we saved it until the very end of the night and the line was about two hours long so we had to skip it. She still hasn’t forgiven me for that one” he added jokingly. 

“It was a travesty for the ages!” Emma exclaimed dramatically to the amusement of the two men. 

“Well, let’s get a move on, then!” Sebastian urged. 

As they walked into Tomorrowland, Chris must have spotted something because he suddenly turned to Emma and asked “You remember to bring one of your lanyards, Em?” 

“I sure did” she responded, pulling out three lanyards full of pins and draping them around her neck. 

“Um… what are those for?” Sebastian asked. 

“Oh. I collect the Disney pins. If we pass a cast member that has a pin I want, I can trade them for one that I have” Emma responded, glancing down at her lanyards. “These are all duplicates of mine so I’m ready to do some serious trading” she added, rubbing her palms together gleefully. 

“Cast member straight ahead, Em” Chris informed his sister. With that, Sebastian watched Emma take off at a crisp walk ahead of them and wait for her turn to talk to the cast member with several other children. Sebastian thought it was pretty adorable that she was just as excited and into all of these Disneyland as the small kids were. Sensing he was being watched, Sebastian glanced over to see Chris looking at him with a small smile on his face. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, smiling slightly “Something on my face?”

“Nothing, man. Don’t worry about it” Chris responded. “You’d better prepare yourself, though. Nobody does Disneyland quite like Emma Claire Evans” he added with a bigger smile. 

Emma ran back up to them brandishing a pin of the Mad Hatter’s Tea Party. “I traded him for one of my Steamboat Willies. I have like three of those” Emma bragged. The men laughed as they made their way over to the line for the Star Tours ride. 

As they stood in line for the ride, Sebastian turned to Emma and, gesturing to her lanyards asked “Do you have a favorite one?”

“Oh, I have quite a few! I have all of the Disney princesses…. the seven dwarves… Oh! The Star Wars characters shaped like Mickey Mouse characters are fun” Emma responded. “But there’s one out there that I’ve always wanted but haven’t been able to find…” Emma added dreamily. 

“Oh, man. Here we go…” Chris muttered under his breath good naturedly. 

“Which one is that?” Sebastian asked, highly amused. 

“There’s one of Belle, my favorite princess when she’s wearing the blue dress. She’s on a ladder in that library at the beginning of the movie, reaching up for a book. I was a huge bookworm as a kid and loved that she was, too. Anyway, it’s rare and I haven’t been able to get a hold of it” 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find it eventually” Sebastian responded with an encouraging smile. 

**********

Emma was having an amazing day. She, Chris and Sebastian had ridden all of her favorite rides - Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Indiana Jones and Star Tours (twice). They’d been in the park five hours and were in desperate need of a lunch (and feet) break. 

Deciding on the French Market Restaurant, Emma and Sebastian made their way towards the food while Chris went to snag them a table. After grabbing some salads and jambalaya, they made their way out to the terrace to find Chris. Once they were seated and Chris set off to get his own food, Emma and Sebastian tucked into their food. 

Suddenly, Emma heard an excited gasp to her right. Peering around Sebastian, she saw a young boy who couldn’t be more than 7 staring straight at Sebastian. Emma quickly realized that Sebastian had taken his cap off to eat, making him more recognizable. Not wanting to ruin their day with a swarm of fans, Emma cast around for something to do when Sebastian sprang into action. 

“Hey, kid. What’s your name?” he asked the seemingly shell-shocked young boy whose parents at the next table were too busy consulting their map to notice what their son was doing. 

“T.. Tyler, sir” he responded shakily. “Sir, are you Bucky Barnes?” he asked in a whisper. 

“I sure am, Tyler” he responded. Tyler’s face lit up like Christmas morning. As his mouth opened to probably start yelling, Sebastian quickly put his finger to his lips and Tyler’s mouth snapped shut. “You gotta keep, quiet, buddy. I’m on a mission with Cap and Shield Agent Evans, here. We can’t be spotted.” 

“Is Hydra here?!” Tyler seemed genuinely concerned that his family might be in danger. 

“No, they’re not, Tyler” Emma chimed in. “And Bucky is here to make sure of that. Right, Buck?” she asked turning to Sebastian and trying desperately not to laugh. 

“Right, Tyler. I’m just doing a sweep. So, if you see anything you think might be Hydra, you make sure you tell a grown up, okay?”

“Yes, sir!” Tyler exclaimed. Just then Chris sat down and dropped his cap on the table next to Sebastian’s. 

“Cap!!” Tyler exclaimed. A few people looked in their direction but quickly turned back to their meals. 

“Um… hi?” Chris looked confused. 

“Steve,” Emma jumped in. “This is Tyler. The Winter Soldier here was just telling him about how safe you two have made Disneyland.”

“Oh, good. Are you going to help with that, buddy?” Chris asked, playing along. 

“Yes, Mr. Captain America. I always keep my eyes open for bullies!” 

“Tyler, do you want a picture with these two superheroes?” Emma asked

“Yes, ma’am” he responded politely. After interrupting Tyler’s parents, Emma borrowed his mother’s camera as Sebastian and Chris took off their sunglasses and crouched down on either side of Tyler, posing for a picture with the over the moon boy. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Tyler’s mother exclaimed as they got up to leave the restaurant. “You have no idea how much he loves you guys. And don’t worry, we won’t post this or anything until tonight. We don’t want your day to turn into a frenzy.” 

“Thank you, ma’am” Chris responded. 

“Bye, Bucky! Bye, Cap” Tyler yelled as he walked along with his parents, waving the whole way. 

“That was beyond adorable” Emma gushed as the family exited the restaurant. 

“Yeah, he was cute” Sebastian added with a broad smile. 

“I love being able to make kids’ days like that” Chris said as he finally started eating. 

Their day went on much as it had before. They rode all of the rides and ducked into most of the shops. One of Emma’s favorite moments was watching Sebastian as the trio spun around in the Teacups. He seemed so carefree as he laughed and laughed as they spun around. 

After the Teacups, the trio went into the Mad Hatter to try on all the different types of hats - Emma would forever treasure the picture she had of Chris wearing a princess hat. They were having a blast when Emma realized something. Browsing through the store, she found what she wanted and went to pay for it before the boys noticed she’d slipped away. 

**********

Since it was nearing 9pm, the trio made their way towards the castle in order to find a good spot for the fireworks show. After staking out a spot, Chris offered to go grab them something to drink while Sebastian and Emma saved their spot. 

After a few moments, Emma broke the silence “So, when our parents brought us to Disneyland for the first time, Chris and I absolutely fell in love with it. So did our brother Scott. Our sisters were older and a bit ‘too cool’ for it. But the three of us were enthralled. Anyway, one of our favorite souvenirs, and something I know we both still have, are the Mickey ears that my parents bought us - you know those ones with our names embroidered on them?” she asked as she gestured around the crowd around them. It was easy to spot the dozens of people wearing the ears she was talking about. 

“That sounds really nice, Emma. It’s good that you have that keepsake to remember your first trip by” Sebastian responded softly, smiling at her. 

“Well,” she started, pulling something out of her bag, “since today is your first trip, I thought you should have something special to remember it by.” Emma handed the hat over to Sebastian who took it carefully. 

Sebastian looked down at the simple pair of black Mickey ears. Turning it over he saw his name, long as it was, embroidered on the back in loopy yellow letters. He was immensely touched that Emma had taken the time to sneak off and get this for him just so that he could share in that memory Emma had of her first trip to the park. 

“Emma, its…. It’s wonderful” he finished somewhat lamely. “Thank you” he added softly, looking into her cobalt blue eyes. 

“You’re welcome, Sebastian” Emma responded just as softly. 

“So, I hope water’s okay because I am not running around looking for a stupid soda for you, Emma. It’s bad for you, anyway” Chris came up, interrupting the moment. “Hey! You got some Mickey ears! Emma, remember the pair we got our first time here?”

“Yeah, Chris. I remember” Emma responded, still looking at Sebastian. 

**********

As the fireworks started, Chris looked over at the two. Something had happened while he was gone getting drinks but he couldn’t be sure what. He assumed it was the Mickey ears that Sebastian was now wearing (he’d be sending those pictures to the Marvel Family as soon as possible) but he didn’t know why something so simple would cause the present… _atmosphere._

He looked over to his sister who was staring up at the fireworks display in wonder. He knew she loved this part of the night. The music, lights of the castle and fireworks display was magic to her. He loved that about his sister - her almost childlike belief in magic despite everything she’d been through. 

Glancing at Sebastian he was equal parts startled and amused to find him glancing surreptitiously at his sister like he’d never seen anything quite like her. Chris discreetly snuck a quick picture of the two in that moment. _Yeah…_ Chris thought, _this is going to be very interesting._

**********

As fireworks exploded in the sky above them and Disney music permeated the air, Sebastian was mesmerized by Emma’s face. The way the lights reflected in the blue of her wide eyes was breathtaking. After everything they’d seen and done today, this moment, here on Main Street looking at Emma’s awestruck face turned towards the color-filled sky, might just be his favorite. 

_God she’s beautiful_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the thing about that Disney pin being rare. I don't even really know if it's a pin but it's one of my favorite scenes from Beauty and the Beast so I wanted that to be the pin :)


	6. Chapter 6

_You will not get a crush on your friend’s sister…. You will not get a crush on your friend’s sister…_ Sebastian mentally chastised himself standing in the kitchen early the next morning with a cup of coffee, staring out the window. _To be fair,_ Sebastian’s inner monologue continued, _she’s a huge goofball, it was Disneyland and there were fireworks. What was my brain supposed to do?! It’s_ not _a crush. It was the result of those specific circumstances._

“Yes” Sebastian said aloud “that’s it.”

“What’s it?” Sebastian was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the subject of those thoughts enter the kitchen. 

Startled, Sebastian whirled around, spilling some coffee on the front of his shirt. “Ow! Dammit!” he cried as the hot coffee lightly scalded his chest. 

“Shit!” Emma exclaimed, rushing over and grabbing a towel off the oven handle to dab at the offending coffee stain. “I am _so_ sorry, Sebastian. I thought you’d heard me!” 

Laughing lightly, Sebastian waved her off. “Don’t worry about it, Em. It didn’t hurt, I was just surprised” he assured her. 

Looking somewhat relieved, Emma backed up. It was then that Sebastian realized that he’d used Chris’s nickname for her. She must not have noticed or cared because she didn’t mention it. 

“Good thing you didn’t have a knife” Emma joked with a wink. 

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah, that wouldn’t have ended well.” 

As Emma turned to grab herself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, Sebastian noticed that she was still in her pajamas. She was wearing a pair of sleep shorts adorned with Captain America shields, a plain white tee and panda bear slippers. Her hair was in total disarray and her eyes still had a somewhat sleepy quality to them. _Beautiful. Grr.. Stop!_

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, looking at him with some concern from her spot at the kitchen island. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Sebastian replied he hoped somewhat convincingly. “I’m just not really looking forward to this interview and photoshoot today.” 

“Who’s it with?”

“GQ” Sebastian responded. 

“Sebastian, that’s great!” Emma exclaimed. “And you’ll be just fine. You have nothing to worry about. If they want you to do something you don’t want, just say no.” 

“Do you have any plans today?” Sebastian asked after a moment. 

“No, not really. Chris doesn’t have anything on the books and I know he was planning to stick close to home with Dodger today. I was thinking along the same lines” she responded. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh. Well, um… I was wondering if you maybe wanted to with me to this shoot?” Sebastian asked nervously. Before Emma could respond Sebastian rambled on “I just thought it could be more fun with you there since I won’t know anyone. And you have experience being a PA so you could maybe help out a bit. I don’t know. You can say no” he finally finished his ramble. 

“Sebastian.” When Sebastian looked up, Emma had an amused smile on her face. “That sounds like fun. I’d love to tag along. When do we need to leave?”

Sebastian hoped his sigh of relief wasn’t as audible to Emma as it was to him. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was close to 7:30 he responded, “In about an hour?” 

“Alright” she responded brightly. “I’m gonna go get ready.” 

As she bounded out of the room in her panda slippers, Sebastian couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. 

**********

As Emma was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup there was a knock on her bedroom door. 

“Come in!” she called from her bathroom. She heard the door open and soon her brother stood in her bathroom doorway in his sleep pants and a white t-shirt. 

“Hey, Em” he greeted sleepily. 

“Hey, yourself, big brother” Emma responded. “What are you doing up so early?” she asked, glancing at the clock and noting the time was about 8:15. 

“Heard you and Seb moving around. You guys up to something today?” he asked, leaning against the doorjamb. 

“Yeah, he’s got a GQ photoshoot and interview. I’m gonna tag along and act as PA/Sebastian Stan company keeper. Should be fun” Emma responded. 

“You guys seem to be getting along really well” Chris replied casually. A little too casually. 

“Yeah, I guess we do... Is there something wrong with that?” Emma asked, walking past Chris out into her bedroom. 

As she sat down onto her bed, Chris turned around to stand in front of her. “No. Absolutely not. It’s just that you seem to be awfully trustful of him awfully quick.” Emma scoffed at that. “It’s true, Emma” Chris pressed on, not raising his voice. “It took you months to get this comfortable with Downey.” 

“Chris,” Emma started softly, patiently, “My first extended interactions with Robert were _right_ after I got out of the hospital. If you recall, you were the only person I trusted not to hurt me for weeks after I got out. Robert is loud and very ‘in your face’. Now, I love him to death but it’s no wonder it took me awhile to warm up to him!” Emma stated with a laugh. 

“Emma, I just…”

“I know, Chris” Emma stated, “You worry about me. You feel responsible for me because Mom and the rest of the family turned their backs when David and I got married. You don’t want me to get hurt again” After a pause, she added, “To be honest, I was a little worried about how comfortable I felt around Sebastian so fast but I _know_ I can trust him. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you left him at home alone with me” Emma said simply. Chris sat down heavily on the bed next to Emma at that. He didn’t have anything to say to that. 

“He’s my friend, Chris. He won’t hurt me. Plus, you and I both know I can use all the friends I can get” Emma said with a small smile. 

“I have no problem with you guys being close, Em” Chris said nudging her shoulder with his own “I just…. I guess I’m just being overprotective.” 

“I know, big brother” Emma replied. “And that’s why I love you.” 

“Love you too, little sis” Chris replied with a smile. 

**********

“Are you sure Chris is okay getting left behind?” Sebastian asked as he navigated his way into downtown LA towards the studio where they’d be holding the photoshoot. 

“Oh, yeah” Emma replied easily. “He’s been wanting to spend some quality one-on-one time with Dodger. He missed that pooch way too much when he was on that Civil War press tour.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s hard being away from your loved ones for that amount of time” Sebastian responded as he pulled into the parking spot reserved for him. 

“Do you have any pets or anything waiting for you in New York?” Emma asked as she got out of the car. 

“Not really” Sebastian answered with a shrug. “I’ve got my mom and stepfather who I see as often as I can but nobody waiting for me back in New York City.”

“If I didn’t have Chris, I wouldn’t have anybody” Emma replied. 

Sebastian was surprised with how bluntly Emma spoke about only having Chris in her life. He also felt this strong pull to assure her that it wasn’t the case. 

“Emma,” Sebastian began, stopping her with a touch on her arm. They stood facing each other in the parking structure when he continued, “you know that’s not true, right?”

“I know, Sebastian. I was just kidding.” Emma went to continue walking when Sebastian’s hand gripped her elbow just a bit harder. When she turned to look at him, he had a surprisingly serious look on his face. 

“No. You weren’t” Sebastian intoned. “But I’m telling you the truth when I tell you that’s not true. Chris might be the only biological family you can trust right now and I’m not going to push you on why that’s the case. When you’re ready to tell me, you will.” Emma looked away as he continued, “But you’ve got an entire support system that loves you, okay? You’ve got Robert who it’s easy to see would kung fu anyone who even looked at you sideways, you’ve got Renner, Hemsworth, Mackie and Scarlett who I know would jump on a plane at a moment’s notice if you needed them. And you’ve got me”

When Emma wouldn’t acknowledge him right away, Sebastian reached up and gripped her chin lightly, turning her face back towards him. “You’ve got me, Emma” he said softly. 

**********

_Holy shit, he’s deadly serious_ Emma thought to herself, looking into his blue-grey eyes. Not wanting to break this moment, for whatever reason, Emma found herself responding quietly, “Thank you, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian seemed to come back to himself in that moment because he cleared his throat and stepped back from her. 

“Now that that’s cleared up,” he said with a small smile, “shall we get this over with?”

“Calm down” Emma replied, smacking him lightly on the chest. “You’ll be fine.” 

Sebastian held the studio door open for Emma as she stepped in. She always felt underdressed at these things but she wasn’t going to dwell on that. She felt perfectly comfortable in her black leggings, baggy white tee and black vest. She knew it didn’t matter what Sebastian wore to these things since he’d just put on whatever clothes they had for him there for the shoot. Still, Emma couldn’t help but notice how nice he looked in the grey jeans and navy blue tee he was wearing. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Emma noticed a woman making their way towards them. She was wearing a skin-tight red dress with sky-high black heels. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail high on her head. “Hello, there and welcome!” she said, very brightly. “I’m Genevieve and I’m Mr. St. John’s assistant.” 

“Mr. St. John?” Sebastian asked. Emma decided to keep quiet at his side since she figured it was his shoot and she was just tagging along. 

“Mr. Clive St. John? The photographer?” Genevieve seemed perplexed that Sebastian didn’t even know who would be taking his picture today. 

Deciding that today would be even more stressful for Sebastian if he felt totally out of the loop, which apparently he was, Emma decided to jump in. 

“Oh, jeez! I’m sorry, Sebastian! I completely forgot to give you the particulars for today. But isn’t it exciting that _THE_ Clive St. John is taking your photos today?” Emma exclaimed. 

“Um… yeah! It’s really my pleasure to be here” Sebastian said, addressing Genevieve. 

“Well, if you’ll just follow me this way, Mr. Stan, we’ll get you into your first outfit. And Miss…?” she asked, turning towards Emma. 

“Evans” Emma supplied. It was rare that someone would associate her with her brother on the last name alone. 

“Miss Evans, then. You’re free to wait in the lobby. It’s just over -”

“She’s my PA” Sebastian jumped in, looking slightly panicked. 

“Oh, well she doesn’t have to come if you don’t-”

“I want her to come. I trust her opinion” Sebastian interrupted again

Genevieve gave a resigned sigh and beckoned the two of them to follow her to the dressing room. Emma and Genevieve waited outside while Sebastian changed into his first outfit. When he opened the door a few minutes later, Emma pushed herself up from her spot on the wall and couldn’t help but stare. Sebastian stood there in a navy blue suit and his chin-length hair tucked behind his ears. The blue of the suit brought the grey in his eyes and made him absolutely stunning. 

“Wow…” Emma breathed. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked, grinning at her response. He turned around slowly to give her the full look. She absolutely did not look at his backside as he turned. _Nope. Not looking… Not looking…_ Totally _looking._

“You’ll do” Emma responded jokingly, hoping he didn’t notice the way her cheeks were undoubtedly pinking up. “Can I make one suggestion, though?” Emma asked turning to Genevieve. 

“What?” Genevieve asked, clearly irritated. 

“Well, I think he’d look much more stylish and comfortable if he was wearing a plain white t-shirt under the suit jacket instead of the button up” Emma replied.

“The best stylists on GQ’s payroll selected this wardrobe” Genevieve replied hotly. 

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at that as Emma continued. “Yes, I realize that and I’m sure they’re very good. But Sebastian looks so good with a slightly casual flair to his wardrobe and coming off of his Civil War press tour, fans have seen him in tux after suit after the next fancy outfit. Give them a little bit of his casual side” Emma finished with a smile. 

“Ugh, fine!” Genevieve clearly didn’t like to be second guessed as she stomped past Emma, into Sebastian’s dressing room and produced a plain white tee from a drawer. “Clive expects you in ten minutes.” And with that, Genevieve stomped off toward the set. 

“Wow” Sebastian exhaled once she was out of earshot. 

“Yeah” Emma agreed.

“Hey, come on in here. There’s a comfy couch and fancy snacks if you want some” Sebastian invited, holding the door open wider. 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Emma jumped at the chance to try the snacks. “Ooooh! Chocolate covered pretzels!” she exclaimed spotting them on a table next to the comfy looking couch. She gathered a handful on a plate and turned around to flop onto the couch when she saw that Sebastian had taken off the suit jacket and was in the process of unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. 

Emma’s throat went dry at the sight of Sebastian’s naked back. _Holy crap I’m_ totally _a back person,_ Emma thought. She just couldn’t stop staring at the way his muscles moved as he maneuvered the button-up shirt off and swung his arms over his head to put on the tee. Emma’s eyes followed the movement as he pulled the shirt down. _Are those dimples at the small of his back? Yep. Definitely dimples._

“.... can grab lunch on the way home.” Emma’s brain seemed to tune in in time to realize that Sebastian must have been talking to her. 

“Huh? What?” Emma asked stupidly. 

Sebastian chuckled but didn’t comment on Emma’s obviously flustered state. “I said that this photoshoot and interview shouldn’t last too long and that maybe we could grab lunch on the way home?” Sebastian asked. 

“Oh. Yeah. That sounds good” Emma replied, suddenly very interested in her pretzels. 

Sebastian continued to chuckle as he swung on his suit jacket and went out to the set to begin his photoshoot. 

**********

The photoshoot went by relatively quickly. Sebastian could have done without _THE_ Clive St. John yelling stupid things like ‘love the camera’ at him but he’d had worse. The interview itself was relatively painless, nothing he hadn’t been asked in other interviews. The whole process was made a lot less tedious by Emma, though. He’d look past Clive and the camera and, catching his eye, Emma would stick her tongue out at him, make a silly face or, one memorable time, start doing some sort of dance move that Sebastian thought might have been the Sprinkler. It was moments like that that he couldn’t help but laugh (much to the irritation of Clive St. John). 

Emma seemed so carefree and comfortable in her own skin. Sebastian loved that about her. But he could sense there was some underlying pain that she tried desperately to mask from him. He hoped that she wasn’t putting on this happy facade just because she thought he expected her to be all sunshine and rainbows. He supposed he’d just have to give their friendship time to develop before he could say for sure. But in the meantime, he’d do his best to make sure that Emma knew that he was someone that she could trust, even with the dark stuff. 

**********

Emma was having a blast at Sebastian’s photoshoot. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Clive’s ‘hate the camera’ schtick but the photos showing up on the large monitor behind him seemed to be pretty good so she guessed he must know what he was doing. The best photos, though, were the ones when Sebastian looked at her and ‘broke character’ by laughing at her. Once she saw the first photo of him laughing into the camera and how much her antics seemed to settle him, Emma tried her best to get him to laugh, or at least smile, every time he looked past the camera towards her… Which he seemed to do more and more as the shoot went on. _He must just be getting fed up with the photographer…_

Emma couldn’t believe how far their friendship had come in just a few days. She felt as close to Sebastian as she did to Chris. And she would (and did) trust her brother with her life. But she was sure it was not brotherly feelings she had had for Sebastian in his dressing room earlier. _You can admire a friend’s physique and it not be a thing, right?_

As Emma made another goofy face at Sebastian, she couldn’t help but wonder how he would react to the darker aspects of Emma’s past. So far their relationship had consisted of primarily good times and laughs. While it was all genuine, Emma couldn’t help but wonder if he would still want to be her friend if he learned the rest of it? _Can I trust him with that?_ she wondered. 

_I really hope so…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it was hard for me to write and I kept getting stuck. 
> 
> Some musical inspiration: 
> 
> Wait - Alexi Murdoch - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFPVF9J9Wmo
> 
> Let It Be Me - Ray LaMontagne - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LWpw3CMCEg

The next few weeks went by very much the same for the Evans twins and their houseguest, with Chris and Emma fitting Sebastian into their daily routines. One or both of the guys would join Emma for breakfast as she was the morning person of the group and generally less busy than Chris and Sebastian. Emma accompanied Chris to a few interviews and meetings, always toeing the line between professional PA and annoying yet loveable twin sister. When she had the time, Emma also tagged along with Sebastian to his interviews and various photoshoots, always managing to make Sebastian smile when he needed it. 

Sebastian fit quite easily into their day-to-day home lives. He would work out with Chris, walk Dodger when Emma or Chris couldn’t and hang out with Emma even when they weren’t doing anything more exciting than lounging in the backyard reading books. Sebastian loved making use of the pool in the backyard since his apartment building in New York didn’t have one. He’d spend his free afternoons swimming laps while Emma pretended not to watch from behind her book. That is, until Chris joined them, got bored and started a water fight by picking Emma up out of her chair and tossing her into the pool.

“Oh… you’re a dead man now, Evans!” Emma sputtered as she broke the surface. 

“Bring it on, Evans!” Chris returned before canonballing into the pool. 

Most nights were spent in the recreation room either watching movies or playing Mario Kart tournaments, the latter of which usually ended with one person loudly accusing the other of cheating. 

As promised, Emma took Sebastian and Chris to the Griffith Observatory where Sebastian proceeded to geek out over the exhibits like a kid in a candy store. Chris and Emma practically had to physically drag him out of the night’s last planetarium show, promising that he could come back some other time. Chris found Sebastian’s enthusiasm to be fairly hilarious. 

“I had no idea you were such a nerd” Chris joked good naturedly as they headed to the parking lot after closing. 

Emma, on the other hand, found it completely adorable. “Leave him alone, Mr. ‘I Can Quote Every Disney Movie Ever.” 

As the trio continued on to the parking lot, Sebastian nudged Emma with his shoulder and, when she turned to him, murmured “Thanks” with a small smile. 

“You’re welcome” she responded just as quietly. “He’s just teasing, you know” Emma said, indicating her brother who had walked on ahead. 

“I didn’t mean for standing up for me, though thank you for that” he said with a smile. “Just, for everything you’ve done for me since I came here. Thanks.” 

“I haven’t done anything, Sebastian.”

“Yeah you have” he responded quietly. With that, he increased his strides to catch up with Chris at the car. 

**********

A few nights later, Emma bolted upright in bed with a strangled yell. Her hands went to her throat, where moments before she'd felt a pair of hands trying to strangle her. _His hands._ Rolling out of bed while reaching for her bedside lamp, Emma got the light on at the same time she hit the floor. Crawling backwards into the corner, Emma’s eyes darted wildly around the room. _Nothing…_ Emma thought, _There’s nothing… no one here. He's not here._

Emma tried to close her eyes and slow her ragged breathing in an attempt to slow her racing heart. It wasn’t working. Everytime she closed her eyes, images from her nightmare were there. David was there and… _pain_. Emma realized her shaking hands were still at her throat, as if to reassure herself that hers were the only ones there. 

“No” Emma said aloud, albeit quietly. “Stop, Emma. Just… stop.” The last word was cut short as a sob was ripped from her throat. Emma pulled her legs in and hugged them to her chest. Giving in to the terror and shame she felt, she buried her head in her knees and cried. 

Emma wasn't sure how much time had passed when her sobs finally died away. Minutes…. _Maybe longer?_ She was thankful at least she hadn't woken Chris or Sebastian. Seeing the pity, frustration and worry on her brother’s face was hard enough. Emma wasn't sure she could handle seeing those looks from Sebastian.

Emma spared a glance for the clock on her bedside table - 2:12 am - only to sigh in defeat. She knew from a great deal of previous experience that she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep that night. 

It had been so long since she’d had that nightmare. So long since she’d been forced by her subconscious to relive that horrible night or the days and months leading up to it. She’d gotten so used to feeling safe and cared for. _Especially these last two weeks…._

Knowing what she needed to get through the rest of the night, Emma got up off the floor. She first made her way into her bathroom where she splashed some cool water on her face and rinsed her mouth out, hoping to get rid of the bitter taste adrenaline always left. Looking at herself in the mirror, Emma could clearly see that her eyes were red and had the beginnings of bags under them. Sighing, Emma left the bathroom and, after grabbing the grey fleece blanket from her bed, made her way out of her room. 

**********

Sebastian was making his way back from the bathroom to his bedroom when he heard it - the unmistakable sound of hobbits fighting the Ringwraiths on Weathertop. Popping his head around the corner into the rec room, he saw what he assumed was the back of Emma’s head. 

“Emma?” Sebastian called softly, coming around the corner into the room. When he received no response, he moved farther into the room as quietly as possible in case she was asleep. Stopping when he got to the edge of the sofa, Sebastian took in the sight before him. Sitting in the middle of the couch, wide awake, was Emma cocooned in a grey blanket, seemingly enthralled by the fight scene unfolding on the screen before her. At least, that’s probably what it would look like to most people. 

Sebastian wasn't sure when he learned to read Emma’s face so well, but sometime in the last few weeks he had. And now Sebastian could plainly see the faraway look in her eyes. After over two weeks of seeing them so full of life and laughter, the difference was clear. Moving around the couch, Sebastian tried again. 

“Emma?” 

Emma startled slightly as her eyes flew to him. He saw fear, realization, panic and, finally, relief flash through her eyes. 

“Hey, Sebastian. What are you doing up?” Emma asked with what he was sure she thought was a smile. A blind man could see it didn't reach her eyes.

“I was just coming back from the bathroom when I heard this” he responded, gesturing to the television where Arwen was attempting to outrun the Ringwraiths. 

“Oh, well I just felt like watching a movie. I'm sorry if I woke you” Emma responded, turning back to the movie.

“You didn't wake me. Emma, what's wrong?” he asked quietly. Emma looked up at him with a confused look on her face. 

“Nothing. Why?” she asked. 

“You're watching Lord of the Rings” he answered simply. 

“So? It's a good movie.” Sebastian could tell she was getting irritated but he couldn't, wouldn't, leave this alone. He couldn't stand the sight of Emma in any sort of pain, apparently. 

“It's what you watch if you're sad or scared.” Emma looked at him slightly wide-eyed. She obviously didn't remember telling him that. Sebastian sat down on the coffee table so that he was eye level with Emma. “Now,” he continued, “if you were watching this with someone else, I might not think anything of it but you're sitting here at three in the morning by yourself so either something made you sad or something made you afraid. Which is it?” he pressed. He knew he was pushing too hard, getting too worked up, but he had to make this, whatever this was, better for her somehow. 

Sebastian half expected her to yell at him to mind his own business and kick him out. Instead she looked down, picking invisible lint off of her blanket. 

“I couldn't sleep” she responded quietly, almost too quietly to hear. 

Sebastian nodded his head. “You couldn't sleep” he repeated softly. Sebastian put together everything he knew about Emma in his head - her jumpiness when startled, Chris’s warning about being kind to her, the self-doubt he'd sometime catch creeping into her mannerisms and, finally, the bags under her eyes.

“Emma… did you have a nightmare?” he asked softly.

Emma hesitated. He could see her warring with herself about whether to answer. What she could be debating, Sebastian had no idea - what harm could there be in answering such a simple question? Finally, after what seemed like minutes and still refusing to meet Sebastian’s eyes, Emma managed a nod. 

“Okay….” he responded carefully. “Emma, there's _nothing_ wrong with that.”

Emma remained silent.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asked.

Again, Emma seemed to consider before shaking her head ‘no’. 

“Okay. That's fine” he responded. “But, Emma?” Sebastian waited until Emma looked up to meet his eyes before continuing, “I know you have something in your past that you consider bad or shameful that you don't want to share. And maybe you never will with me, and that's fine. But I promise you, Emma, I _promise_ that there is nothing, _nothing_ that you could tell me that's going to change how much I care about you. Tell me that you at least understand that?” he finished fiercely. 

Emma didn't respond right away. Instead, Sebastian saw tears start to form in her eyes and slide slowly down her cheeks. 

“Oh, Emma…” Sebastian shifted from the coffee table to the couch where he put his arm around Emma and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as she cried quietly into his shoulder. 

“Shhh, iubită. Va fi bine. Ești în siguranță. You’re safe, I promise…” he repeated to her quietly, not even sure she could hear him. (Shhh, sweetheart. It'll be okay. You're safe.)

As she quieted, he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear tracks down her cheeks. Still so beautiful… 

“Better?” he asked with a small smile. 

“Yeah, a little. I’m sorry…” she trailed off, indicating the wet spot on his shoulder. Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder if she was somehow apologizing for not yet trusting him with her story. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Emma” Sebastian met her eyes and made sure she understood his full meaning. 

Nodding, albeit reluctantly, Emma turned her face back towards the screen. “Do you wanna watch some Lord of the Rings with me?” she asked. 

“Sure. If you’re sure you don’t want to try going back to sleep.” 

“I’ve never been able to go back to sleep after… after” she responded, keeping her eyes straight ahead. 

“Okay” Sebastian responded easily, removing his arm from around Emma and settling into the corner of the couch. Emma sat next to him, pressed against his side. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Emma leaned her head onto Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Seb” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Sebastian leaned over and pressed a kiss into her hair. “You’re welcome, Em.” 

He could feel Emma smile against his shoulder as he turned his attention back to the movie. 

**********

Emma woke up feeling warm and unspeakably comfortable yet with the distinct feeling that she was _not_ in her bedroom. Suddenly, the events of the night before came back to her. The nightmare. Lord of the Rings. Sebastian. Crying on Sebastian’s shoulder. _Oh, God. I didn’t… Did I?_ It was then that Emma realized that she wasn’t on the couch, not strictly anyway. She knew from experience the couch wasn’t quite this… muscular. Bracing herself for the inevitable, Emma popped her eye open to see that she was indeed asleep on top of an unconscious Sebastian Stan. 

Judging by the even rise and fall of his chest (aka her pillow), he was still sleeping. _Shit. Now things will be awkward with us…_ Trying to stealthily extricate herself from the couch proved to be much more difficult than Emma thought it’d be, especially considering that Sebastian’s arm around her tightened when she moved, hauling her back against his chest. 

“Emma….?” Sebastian asked sleepily. 

“Um.. hey?” Emma responded lamely. 

Looking around, Emma could see the exact moment that last night’s events came back to him. But rather than look panicked, he just looked concerned as he tilted his head down to look at Emma. 

“Did you sleep?”

“Yeah… I guess I did” Emma replied, extremely surprised. 

“What time is it?” Sebastian asked, finally releasing Emma and stretching his arms above his head and sitting up as Emma climbed off of him. _Well, if he’s not going to be weird, I guess I can try not to._

“Almost 10.” 

“Mmmm” he responded, still sounding half asleep. Emma knew he was useless before coffee. “Breakfast?”

Emma laughed lightly. “Sounds good. I’ll head down and start it.” 

As she made to leave the room and head down to the kitchen she stopped herself at the door and turned back towards Sebastian, who was making his way along slowly behind her. 

“Hey, Sebastian?”

“Yeah, Em?” 

“About last night…” she started. 

“Emma, you have nothing to be ashamed of or…” 

“I know, Sebastian. I just… I just want to thank you for what you did. It helped me more than you know.” 

“I’m your friend, Emma. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat” he responded, looking Emma in the eye. 

Emma looked down at the floor, nervous about what she was about to say. “I also wanted to thank you for being… patient with me. I’ve felt from the beginning that I could tell you anything and, more than that I _want_ to tell you I just… I’m just scared, I guess” she finished lamely. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything, Emma. Like I said last night, you can tell me anything and it won’t change how I feel about you. I promise.” 

Emma could only smile at him in response as she turned and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. 

_Maybe it's time to let someone else in, Emma...._

Chris was already in the kitchen when she got there, sipping on his coffee. 

“Hey, you” he greeted. “How’d you sleep?”

Emma thought for a second before responding with a thoughtful smile, “Pretty great.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - sorry! 
> 
> But much longer chapter is on the way!

Things were slightly different around the Evans household after that night. Emma was quicker to hug Sebastian when she felt like he needed it. Sebastian didn’t hesitate before draping his arm over the back of the couch, causing Emma to be fully aware of his proximity during movie night. And if Emma was to fall asleep on Sebastian more than once at the end of a long day, who was to say it was weird? 

Her big brother - that’s who. 

One day while Sebastian was downtown meeting with producers, Chris found Emma sitting my the pool reading a book. 

“Did something happen with you and Sebastian?” Chris asked, attempting to be nonchalant as he sat in the lounger next to his sister. 

“No. Why?” Emma asked, not looking up from her book. 

“No reason, really” he shrugged in response. “You guys just seem pretty touchy-feely lately.”  
“What do you mean?” Emma asked, finally looking up from her book. She was totally oblivious as to what her brother was getting at. 

“Lots of hugging and snuggling, ya know? And don’t think I’m missing the forehead kisses” he pointed out, not unkindly. 

“We’re friends, Chris. Friends give each other hugs and friends watch movies together.” 

“And the kissing?” Chris pressed. 

“You kiss me on the forehead sometimes. So does Robert. Even Renner has been known to plant one on my head from time to time” Emma responded. 

“Okay, that’s a fair point” Chris conceded. “But it still feels different with Sebastian.” 

“Well, that’s on you, brother of mine” Emma responded with a smile. “Just cause we’re friendly with each other doesn’t mean anything is going on.” 

“Alright, alright” Chris replied, holding his hands up in surrender as he leaned back in the lounger. 

As the minutes passed, Emma couldn't shake the feeling that by not telling Chris about her nightmare and how Sebastian had been there for her, she was lying to him. Emma and Chris, as far as she knew, always told each other the truth. 

_I hate feeling like I'm lying to him…_

After rereading the same sentence over and over again, Emma decided to come completely clean with her brother. 

“Something _may_ have happened with Sebastian. But it's not what you think” Emma hastened to add when she glanced at Chris and noticed his furrowed brow.

“I had a nightmare the other night” she stated, keeping her eyes firmly on her book. 

Chris sat up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“... I didn’t want to bother you...” Emma replied quietly. 

“Emma Claire Evans, you are never, _ever_ a bother to me!” Chris declared, practically vibrating in his seat. “Was it about…?”

“Yeah” Emma interrupted softly.

“How does Seb fit in?”

“He stumbled into the rec room while I was watching _Fellowship of the Ring_ ” Emma replied. Chris couldn't help but smile at his sister’s predictability. 

“Then what happened?” Chris urged gently.

“He knew something was wrong. Right away. He kept pressing me to tell him what. Finally, I did.”

“You told him?” Chris asked incredulously. As far as he knew, the only people who knew the whole story of Emma’s marriage and its end were him and Downey. If she told Sebastian, that would speak volumes about her feelings towards the man. He knew she wouldn't necessarily have romantic feelings toward him, but if she told Sebastian about David, then she trusted him implicitly. She didn't trust many people that much. _It's not like anyone can blame her…_

“No. Not about David or… what happened. Just that I'd had a nightmare” she clarified. “When I told him that I didn't want to talk about it he was completely fine with that. He didn't push at all he just…. just told me that nothing I told him would make him care any less about me…” Emma was looking out across the yard as she trailed off, seemingly embarrassed that someone would say something like that to her. 

“Do you want to tell him?” 

Emma could only shrug at that. 

“Huh” Chris replied to Emma’s non-response.

“What?” 

“What what?”

“What does ‘huh’ mean?” Emma asked, losing patience with her brother.

“It means…” Chris fished for some way to explain himself, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Christ, Emma, I don't know… I guess I'm surprised. Usually your response to something like that would be ‘hell no’. You're actually considering telling him?”

“I don't know, Chris… Maybe? I just feel like I should.” 

“You don't _have_ to do anything, Em.”

“You don't think I should tell him?” Emma questioned.

“Not at all! If you want to tell him, tell him. I just know that's been hard for you in the past - letting people in.” 

Emma seemed to consider that for a minute. “Ever since I met him…” Emma trailed off, caught up in her thoughts. Shaking her head as if to clear them, she continued, “Ever since I met him I've felt like I can trust him. Like he won't hurt me or judge me for letting myself get hurt in the past-”

“You didn't _let_ anything-” Chris interrupted, angry that she'd think such a thing.

“I know, Chris” Emma replied softly, laying a calming hand on her brother’s forearm. “I _know_. It's just an insecurity I have about everything that happened that I don't feel around him. Just like I don't feel it around you or Robert. You guys are… safe. So is Sebastian” Emma finished with a small smile.

“Then you should tell him, Em. If you think he's worthy of that level of trust then I've got your back. Always.” 

“I just… don't want this to change our friendship, ya know? I mean, you're my brother so you have to love me no matter what. And Robert had only just met me when all this happened so there was no relationship there to ruin” Emma rambled, chewing her bottom lip slightly.

“Emma, you're not going to ruin anything. If anything, it'll strengthen your friendship. I'm actually glad you guys have gotten so close. I'm glad you have, or will have if you decide to tell him, someone else who knows you so well. Someone else you can talk to.” _I'm glad you two have each other..._

“Thanks, Chris. He's a good friend in any case. I'll let you know how it goes whenever and if ever I decide to tell him.”

“I'm not sure if my vote counts for anything, Em, but if it does, I think you should tell him.” Chris advised.

“Tell who what?” Sebastian asked as he walked out onto the patio from the kitchen.

Not missing a beat, Chris responded, “Emma doesn't think you can beat her at Mario Kart in a fair fight - no cheating involved.” Chris smirked at his sister. 

“Oh, you're on, Ms. Evans!” Sebastian declared, running back into the house. 

_‘Thank you’_ Emma mouthed to her brother as she followed Sebastian into the house. 

Chris could only smile after the pair before getting up and following the duo into the house. 

**********


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Here's a loooong chapter as promised. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Some parts were hard to write but I think I did okay. 
> 
> Be warned - description of domestic violence. I don't want to add a warning to the whole fic since it's just one scene. If you want to avoid it, just skip the first flashback and I can give you a summary of what happens in a private message. 
> 
> Also, this fic supposes that Marvel was at last year's Comic Con to promote Civil War. 
> 
> Also, also, for the purposes of this fic, the Evans twins are currently around 29, not 35. I totally forgot about keeping birthdays legit so in my made up world, they're born in April (for whatever reason). 
> 
> That's all... I think...

As June ended and July began, Sebastian knew his time at the Evans household was drawing rapidly to a close. What he had assumed would be a simple matter of going back home was turning out to be much more complicated. It's not like he didn't want to go back home. He loved New York. He loved that there were seasons, he loved the sounds, the theater, the art, and he loved the people…. But none of those people were his family. Sure, he had his mom and stepdad upstate that he saw as often as he could and tried to talk to once a week and friends like Chance to hang out with when their schedules lined up. But spending the last four weeks with the Evans twins had given him a different sense of what family meant. Now, when he thought of ‘family’ he thought of his parents in New York but also of laughter, trying to cheat at Mario Kart, being a human tissue/pillow at three in the morning while _Lord of the Rings_ played in the background, playing keep away with Dodger and Chris and grumbling his way through his first cup of coffee in the morning while Emma, ever the chipper morning person, laughed at him for being so grumpy. 

_This is all so stupid,_ Sebastian thought to himself as he stared out the kitchen window early Sunday morning. _They’re just good friends. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. And we can talk on the phone and email and… God, get over it, Seb! You’re acting like a lovesick fool or something._ Seb spluttered a bit at that thought. _Lovesick?_ He’d been making a conscious effort not to think of Emma in any sort of romantic sense… He wasn’t doing a very good job of that, apparently, if the thought of leaving her and Chris was so difficult for him. 

Sebastian still hadn’t told Emma that he’d be leaving in a couple of days. Chris knew but, as far as Sebastian was aware, hadn’t told Emma yet. He seemed to be leaving it to Sebastian to tell her for some reason which was making it all seem like such a bigger deal than it was. _Maybe that’s why I’m having such a hard time with this! It’s all Chris’s fault! Yes. It’s Chris’s fault._

“What’s Chris’s fault?” he heard behind him. Apparently he’d said that last part out loud. Turning around he saw Emma walk in the back door in a form-fitting yoga outfit. _Eyes up, Stan._

“Oh, um.. He kept me up late playing Call of Duty and now I’m more groggy than usual” he replied quickly and, he hoped, convincingly. 

“Oh, well then you’ll definitely need more than just that one cup of coffee then, Mr. Grumpy Pants” she said with a smile as she walked past him to get a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“Good workout?” Sebastian asked curiously. He hadn’t known she did yoga. But he wasn’t usually up this early anyway. 

“Yeah” Emma replied brightly. “Robert taught me some yoga about a year ago and I’ve been hooked ever since.” 

“So, you’re pretty flexible?” he asked playfully. _Jesus Christ, think before you speak, Sebastian!_

Emma’s eyes widened slightly at his teasing tone but just smiled and replied, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Stan?” and waltzed out of the kitchen and up to her room. 

All Sebastian could do was lower his head to the counter with a groan. 

**********

Later that night, Emma was in the kitchen making a big batch of potato salad for the next day’s Fourth of July festivities. The trio would be leaving the next morning and making the hour-long drive to Malibu to join Downey’s family and much of the rest of the Marvel family at Downey’s sea-side home for the day-long celebration. 

As she was struggling to stir all of the ingredients together in the large bowl, Sebastian came wandering in from upstairs where he and Chris had been engaged in a heated _Call of Duty_ battle when she’d left them. 

“Hey,” Emma greeted, “battle over so soon?”

“Nah. Chris got a call from his agent he had to take so I thought I’d see what you were up to.” 

“Just making my world-famous potato salad for tomorrow” she replied with a cheeky smile. 

“Oh, world-famous, huh?” he teased with a laugh as he sat down on a stool at the island across from where Emma was working. 

“Okay, maybe not _world_ -famous. But family-famous at least” she conceded. 

“Oh, well this I have to taste” he said before reaching for the bowl. 

“No way!” she swatted his hand out of the way and clutched the bowl protectively to her chest. “You can have some tomorrow at Downey’s and not before” she warned, pointing a threatening finger at him. 

Sebastian held his hands up in defeat. “Whatever you say, ma’am.” 

“Damn right” she replied, sticking her tongue out at him, making him laugh. 

After a few minutes of idle chatter and comfortable silence, Emma noticed that Sebastian had started fidgeting in his seat. _It’s like he has ants in his pants_ , she thought with a small smile. As she finished up stirring the salad and went to grab the right container for it, she finally voiced her concern. 

“Okay, out with it, Stan.” 

“What?!” Sebastian looked at her, clearly startled by her demand. 

“Something is bothering you. I can tell. Now tell me what it is and we’ll deal with it” she said, placing her palms on the countertop and giving him her full attention. 

Sebastian just stared at her for another minute before he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. He let out a large sigh and said, “I have to go back to New York in a couple days.” 

Emma was sure that the look she was seeing in his eyes right now was a mix of sadness and regret. _Probably what he’s seeing in mine._

“I see...” was all she could reply. 

“Yeah…. I have to fly back on the 6th. My agent has a bunch of meetings lined up for me next week with some producers to discuss me doing some plays and I need to get readjusted and I just…” he was clearly frustrated, running his hand through his hair as he looked for the right words. “ _Fuck_ , Emma I just… I don’t want to go” he finally got out, giving her the most honest look she’d ever seen on his face. 

Emma bit her lip as she considered her next words. “I don’t want you to go, either” she responded quietly. She was careful to not break eye contact with him in this moment, wanting him to see how much she meant what she was saying. 

Sadly for the both of them, the moment was shattered when Chris walked into the room. 

“Hey!” he greeted. “Um….. What’s up?” he asked carefully, clearly sensing the tension in the room. 

Emma sighed and finally looked away from Sebastian to her brother. “Sebastian was just telling me that he has to get back to the real world in a couple of days.” Emma knew her brother could see through her pathetic attempt at a smile. 

“Oh, yeah.” Chris made his way over to Sebastian and clapped his hand on his back before taking the stool next to him. Emma made herself busy putting the potato salad away in its container. “We’ll sure miss you, buddy” Chris continued. “It’ll be weird not having you around all the time.” _Why do I care so much?? It’s been a month! He’s just a friend!_ Emma’s mind screamed at her. 

_Yeah…_ she thought as she put the salad in the refrigerator but he’s your best friend. Emma sighed, knowing her stupid brain was right. He was her best friend and he was going away. Emma surreptitiously wiped away the lone tear that had escaped. Regaining her composure, Emma turned back to the men with a smile on her face. “Well, we’ll just have to keep in touch, won’t we?” she said cheerfully. “We’ll text all the time and call and it’ll be like you never left. I promise” Emma knew that her brother was included in her statement but she couldn’t help but feel like this was a promise just between her and Sebastian. And looking at him as he smiled slightly and nodded his acknowledgement of her plan, she couldn’t help but feel like he felt the exact same way.

**********

Later that night, as Emma lay awake in bed thinking of Sebastian’s impending departure from her home, one thought seemed to be more prominent than the others:

_I need to tell him before he leaves._

**********

The ride to Robert’s Malibu home began with a bit of a bleak mood permeating the Range Rover. Not wanting Sebastian’s last days with them to be filled with sad looks and mournful sighs, Emma hooked her phone up to the car’s audio system and played her Disney music playlist. Soon the three of them were singing along to Disney music - laughing and generally just enjoying themselves. Sebastian turned around in his seat to look at Emma in the backseat and grinned at her. _I’m going to miss seeing that smile._

Emma was always excited to go to Robert’s home in Malibu. She loved the long, tree-lined driveway up to the lovely two-story home. While his Venice Beach home was more modern with lots of chrome and glass, this home was all wood floors and rich cream colors. It was so warm and inviting that Emma just couldn’t help feeling at home there. But that could have something to do with the warm welcome she always received when she walked through the door, not bothering to knock. 

“Auntie Emma!!” Emma barely registered the screech before a 4 year-old blur launched itself into her. 

Bending down, Emma awkwardly scooped Exton up with one arm and hugged him tight. “Hey, little man! Oof! You’re not so little anymore! You’re growing up!” 

“Yep! Mommy says I’m a weed!” The three adults in the foyer couldn’t help but laugh. Sebastian came to the rescue of the potato salad so Emma could get both her arms under a squrimy Exton. 

“Exton, this is Sebastian. He’s my very best friend, so you should try to be nice to him, okay?” Emma asked the toddler. She was so focused on Exton that she didn’t see the face-splitting grin that appeared on Sebastian’s face when she referred to him as her best friend. 

Chris, having witnessed Sebastian’s nauseating reaction to his sister’s comment, took the salad from him and moved past them into the kitchen, pausing to give Exton a fist bump on his way. 

“Hello, Sir Bastan” Exton said, hiding slightly in Emma’s neck. He clearly wasn’t great at meeting new people. 

“It’s _Sebastian_ , buddy” Sebastian corrected gently, smiling at the boy. “But it’s a hard name to say, so you can just call me Seb if you want.” 

Exton started to giggle. “That’s a funny name.” Squirming a little more, Emma got the hint and set Exton on the ground. “If my Auntie Emma says you’re her bestest friend then we can be friends too.” He held his hand up to Sebastian and, thinking that he wanted to shake, Sebastian extended his hand, only to get dragged off in the direction that Chris had gone by a surprisingly strong four year old. 

Laughing, Emma had no choice but to follow behind. 

**********

As the afternoon wore on, more of the Family started to trickle in. Jeremy Renner came in with his daughter, Ava. Scarlett wasn’t far behind with her husband and daughter, Romain and little Rose. Emily VanCamp and her boyfriend Josh stopped by for a few hours before heading off to her mom’s house nearby. Emma was sad that Hemsworth was back in Australia and unable to make it. She hadn’t seen his babies in forever. Anthony Mackie showed up unexpectedly, though. Emma hadn’t seen him in forever and was really excited to catch up with him. 

Most everyone was just milling about, chatting, eating, drinking and generally just relaxing and enjoying themselves. Emma was sitting at a table on the back patio eating a hotdog and watching the kids play what looked like a very intense game of tag when Sebastian plopped down next to her with his own plate of food. 

“Hey there, friend” he said with a broad smile. 

Emma laughed. “What’s with you?” He looked a little too happy. 

“Nothing. Just being around all these friends and their families has put me in a good mood” he replied, nudging her shoulder with his own before tucking into his food. Emma just smiled at him and went back to her people watching. 

It was then that she noticed Chris and Robert talking quietly together on the other side of the patio. She saw them glance towards her once or twice and knew they were talking about her. She just didn’t know what they were talking about specifically. She shrugged it off, though. Those two were always in cahoots on what they both seemed to consider their job - taking care of Emma. Emma wasn’t to worried about them. She would always just tell them to fuck off if she thought they were overstepping. 

A few minutes later Chris yelled over to get Sebastian’s attention. Emma noticed that Anthony Mackie had joined their conversation. 

“Hey, Seb! Get over here and explain to Mackie why he should move to LA! Tell him how bummed you are to go back to New York.” Emma knew her brother was kidding, that he was just trying to get Sebastian to go over and join the conversation, but that didn’t stop her from seeing the sadness and hurt flash in Sebastian’s eyes. When his sad eyes met hers, Emma gave him her best encouraging smile and a wink, successfully drawing a smile out of him. As Sebastian got up to go join the group he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Not too long after Sebastian had joined the guys’ New York vs. Los Angeles debate, Emma saw Robert break away from the group and make his way over to her. Sitting down next to her, Robert scooted his chair close to hers, leaned in close so that they wouldn’t be overheard and got right to the point. 

“What’s up with you and Sebastian, kiddo?”

His question surprised Emma. Not the content so much as the tone. This wasn’t the normal jovial, fun-loving, nickname-giving Downey, this was serious-as-a-heart attack Robert. 

“What do you mean ‘what’s up’ with us?” she asked, hoping to get a better idea of what he was trying to get out of her. 

“I mean… Your brother over there says you two have gotten pretty close. Like, touchy-feely, doe-eyed looks, kissing each other close.” 

“Okay, wait” Emma wanted to put a stop to that line of thinking right now. “Yes, we’ve gotten close, but there’s nothing romantic going on between us. I hug, he gives the occasional forehead kiss, that’s it. And there is definitely no doe-eyed looking going on.” _Liar._

“Hey, hey” he soothed quietly, placing a warm hand on one of hers. “Hey, kiddo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just curious about your new friend is all.” 

“You know him already” Emma pointed out. 

“Not as your friend I don’t” he replied simply. 

“What does that even mean?”

“It means… It means that whatever I think of the man is irrelevant if he’s as close to you as your brother thinks he is.”

“I’m still lost, Bob.” Robert smirked, she hardly ever called him Bob. 

“Emma, I’ve personally seen what you look like beaten half to death” he said quietly, solemnly. Emma sucked in a breath at his bluntness. 

“Robert…” she said in a warning tone. 

“No, I know, just... let me say this?” He gave her a look that promised he didn’t mean to upset her. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. 

“I saw firsthand what you looked like after...after. I knew what had happened to you. I knew exactly what he had done. I had the whole story. And it took you almost eight months to tell me yourself. And even then I think it was because you were drunk” he added with a small smile, betrayed by the seriousness of his eyes. 

“I told you because I trust you, Robert. And you and Susan and Chris are my family now.” Robert nodded in firm agreement. “And because I was drunk” she added with a small smile of her own. 

“I’m just a little worried that you’ve developed such a high level of trust for Sebby over there in such a short amount of time. The last thing I want, Emma, the _last thing_ I want is for you to get hurt somehow.”

Emma could feel the tears threatening to fall. “Do you think he’ll hurt me?” she asked in a whisper. 

“No. No, Emma, I don’t. I think he’ll be a good, maybe even a great, friend. But your heart is involved here. Your heart and your emotional well being and when that’s the case I just… I just need you to be okay. To be safe.” 

Emma could only nod as a few tears slid down her cheeks. “I want to let him in, Robert” she whispered. 

“Then do it, kiddo. If you trust him that much, then so do I. And you’ll have one more person to have your back on this.”

Emma nodded again. “Come here, kiddo” Robert said as he reached out to her. Emma moved out of her seat slightly and into Robert’s arms. He hugged her fiercely and kissed her head as he rubbed her back soothingly. After a few moments, Emma broke away slowly. 

“I’m just going to…” she gestured towards another part of the yard, a part where she knew there would be some privacy for her to collect herself. 

“Sure thing, kid.” Robert gave her one last kiss on the head before the two stood up. 

Before she walked away, Emma turned back towards Robert. “Hey, Robert? I love you, ya know?” she said with a slightly watery smile. 

Robert grinned back. “I love you too, Emma” 

With that, Emma walked out into the yard and around the bushes where she knew she could be alone. 

**********

Sebastian watched as Emma rounded the corner and disappeared from everyone's view. Whatever she and Robert had been talking about had clearly upset her. Glancing at where Robert was standing at the end of the patio, watching his kids run around the yard,or toddle in Avri’s case, Sebastian decided to find out what was going on. 

Breaking away from the group, Sebastian made his way over to the older man. 

“Hey” he greeted casually. 

“Nice opening, Sebby” Robert replied with a cheeky grin. 

“Look, Robert, I don't want to overstep or anything… I know you and Emma are close…”

“Save it, Weiner Soldier” Robert interrupted with an amused smile. “I know why you're here.” He didn't seem like he was going to elaborate. The two men stood in a less than comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“You're right” Robert said suddenly, “Emma and I are close. She's like a daughter to me. And I know you're dying to know why she's upset.” Robert gave him a pointed look. 

“Look, Robert, I just want to be her friend. Hell, she's probably my best friend at this point. And I know that sounds crazy but it's true so if you did something to upset her, I want to know about it” Sebastian wasn't quite yelling but his tone was fierce. 

Robert studied his face for a moment before seeming to come to some sort of conclusion with a resigned sigh. “God knows why, but I'm gonna help you out here. Give her a few minutes to calm down and collect herself, gather her thoughts, then go after her” he all but ordered. “If you walk around that hedge and follow the path down towards the water, you'll see a bench. That's where she’ll be.” 

Sebastian nodded his understanding. As he made to move away, Robert stopped him with a firm hand on his arm. “If you push her to talk, if you judge her for what she says, if you reject her in any way, we're gonna have a problem. And I really don't want to have a problem with you. Got it?”

Sebastian nodded firmly. “I'd never hurt her, Robert. Got it?” he returned. 

Robert searched his face one more time. Sebastian didn't blink as he met the older man's eyes, hoping he conveyed how deadly serious he was about this. Robert finally nodded and released Sebastian’s arm. 

Five minutes of slightly strained silence was about all Sebastian could manage before he made his way off the patio and into the yard in search of Emma. 

**********

Sebastian found her just where Robert had said she’d be - sitting on a bench between two large oak trees. It was clear to see why this spot appealed to Emma. Her bench overlooked a horse corral where two beautiful horses were idly grazing with the ocean just beyond. As he approached her, Sebastian noticed that she no longer looked upset. Instead, she seemed almost at peace, albeit deep in thought. 

“Hey, Emma…” he greeted tentatively in a soft tone. Sebastian was beyond relieved to see a smile appear on her face when she turned towards him. 

“Hey, you” she returned. “Take a seat” she gestured to the empty bench next to her. 

“You looked upset when you left the patio. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Sebastian broached the subject carefully, Robert’s warning still ringing in his ears. _Do not push her to talk…_

“I wasn’t upset. I just got a bit… overwhelmed? Robert and I were talking and it got a little intense. I just needed a few minutes to myself. I’m fine now” she responded with a smile. 

“Are you?” Sebastian pressed. Emma just shrugged and looked back towards the water. Not wanting to press the matter any further, Sebastian settled in and turned his attention to the view in front of him. _It really is beautiful here,_ Sebastian thought to himself. He glanced over at Emma. _Something is going on with her. She’s struggling with something… Christ, I want to help her but I’ll be damned if I’ll push her to talk to me before she’s ready._

The pair sat there together, enjoying the quiet, just watching the horses graze and the waves lap against the shore until Emma suddenly spoke. 

“I was married once,” she said bluntly. “Did you know that?” she asked, turning her head slightly to look askance at Sebastian. 

When Emma’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise at Sebastian’s affirmative nod, he hastened to explain, “Chris told me awhile ago. He just mentioned that you had been married before. That's it. He said the rest of the story was yours to tell.” 

Emma nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer and turned back towards the water. Sebastian didn't know if Emma was going to keep talking or not so he just let her be with her thoughts while he enjoyed the view. 

“I met David when I was just finishing my library degree at the Pratt Institute. I had just turned twenty-five and was so excited to finally get to experience life without school...” Sebastian knew from one of their many late-night talks that Emma had gone straight from her undergrad program at Boston University into her master’s program at the Pratt Institute, taking summer classes all the way. As Emma took a deep breath, Sebastian remained silent. _Don’t push her…_

“We met at a bar when I was out with my friends towards the end of the semester. He was handsome and incredibly charming...” A ghost of a smile appeared on her face at that. Sebastian tried very hard not to be jealous of that smile. _Well, it’s not like she married a guy she was indifferent to, you moron._

After a pause, Emma continued. “We met in April and we were engaged by July.” She looked over at Sebastian then and must have seen the surprise registered on his face.

“Yeah, I know… But I was young and so in love. I wanted to be David’s wife and that was that. I don’t know if you know this about us Evans folks, but we’re a stubborn bunch.” She chuckled lightly at her own joke, causing Sebastian to smile. 

“My family tried to talk me out of it, of course. When that didn’t work, they said some not no nice things about me and my judgment, about David, about my life choices. They finally gave me an ultimatum - them or this stupid mistake. They said they wouldn’t be there to pick up the pieces when everything blew up in my face… I chose David. I sometimes wonder if I’d have been so dead set on marrying David if my family hadn’t been so against it. Chris was the only one who didn’t turn his back on me. When we had our small courthouse wedding, none of my family came except Chris. He walked me down the aisle.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that. Despite his anger over her family’s actions, he wasn’t surprised in the least that Chris stood by her side through it all.

“We moved to San Diego shortly after that when David got a job as an air traffic controller at the airport there. I’d spent most of my life in Massachusetts so I thought it was a great idea. Plus, Chris would be just a couple hours away so it seemed perfect…” The small smile she'd had on her face slid away as she continued, “It wasn’t long after the move that things started to change between us.” 

When Emma remained silent for a few moments, Sebastian decided that now was a time he could push just a little bit. “How did things change, Emma?” he asked softly. Seemingly of its own volition, Sebastian’s left hand reached for Emma’s right, hoping to provide some comfort as he laced their fingers together. 

“There was nothing dramatic or noteworthy. There was no ‘one moment’ I can point to as the moment things changed between us. We just grew apart. Quickly. I realized that I didn’t know this man, not the way you should know the ‘love of your life’. And worse than that, I knew he didn’t know me, not really. I realized the mistake I’d made. But I just couldn’t give my family the satisfaction of knowing they were right, you know? I had to make the marriage work. So I tried. I tried and I tried. For close to two years. Until one day I just couldn’t anymore. I wasn’t happy. I didn’t love him. Hell, I didn’t even really like him all that much.” Emma laughed darkly at that. 

Sebastian gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Then what happened?” he pressed lightly. 

“I think he knew it was coming in those last months. He got more possessive than was usual for him. He became irrationally jealous of other men in my life, not that there were many besides Chris and his friends. He would be suspicious of my behavior, demanding to know where I’d been and not believing what I told him. I honestly didn’t think much of it. Then one night, I finally decided that I’d had enough. We were both miserable. So I told him, as calmly and rationally as I could, that I wasn’t happy, I hadn’t been for a long time and that I wanted a divorce. He just lost it, Sebastian. He lost it. He… he um,” Emma seemed to finally be losing the composure she’d been clinging to so steadfastly throughout her story. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Emma,” he spoke quietly to her. 

She nodded through the trickle of tears making their way slowly down her cheeks. “I know that, Sebastian, I do. I just… I want you to know this stuff about me. You’re… Jesus, you’re my best friend and you should know it’s just… It’s hard to… to tell…” 

“Hey, hey… Take a breath,” Sebastian soothed, dropping her hand and putting his arm around her instead, drawing her close. “There’s no rush, iubită. Just breathe and go gon whenever you’re ready.” Sebastian kept his arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly as they both watched the sun slowly set on the water. “I’m not going anywhere…” he murmured into her hair before placing a kiss there. After a few minutes of silence, Emma calmed enough to go on, pulling away slightly. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

Emma steeled herself before walking into the living room. _You can do this, Emma. You can do this…_ She found David sitting on the couch idly watching the news as he flipped through some sports magazine. As she took him in, Emma tried to see him as the man she had fallen so madly in love with almost two years before. But there was nothing. Sure, he was still handsome and strong, but that wasn’t enough for her. She just didn’t love him anymore, if she ever had. Now or never… 

“David…?” Emma greeted softly.

“What is it, Emma?” David asked gruffly, not looking up from his magazine. 

“David, I need to talk to you about something. It’s important.” Emma tried desperately not to fidget. _Deep breaths…_

Sighing, clearly irritated, David dropped his magazine onto the coffee table and turned in his seat so that he was facing her, one leg bent onto the couch and an arm thrown over the back.  
“What is it?” he asked again. 

“David, I’ve been thinking… _A lot._ And I… I think it’s clear that neither of us is happy… We haven’t been for awhile,” Emma tried to keep her voice from shaking but her nerves were getting the better of her. When David gave no visible sign of adding anything to her statement, Emma continued. 

“I think… I _know_ that we should get a divorce. It’s what’s best for both of us at this point. I’ll never regret these two years with you but… this marriage isn’t what I want anymore,” Emma finished, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt. 

David went still at her words. Deadly still. Emma tried to reign in her fidgeting but under David’s intense scrutiny, it seemed impossible. 

“You mean you don’t want me anymore…” It wasn’t a question, Emma knew, as she watched David get slowly to his feet. “I’m not good enough for you anymore?” he was slowly advancing on her. 

“No! No.. David that’s not… that’s not what I mean. I’m just…” 

“Not happy…?” he sneered at her. David never sneered at her. 

“David… We haven’t been happy in a long time. You have to admit that.” 

“I admit… that I thought that you loved me. Evidently, I was wrong about that.” He was towering over her.

“No, David,” Emma said with as much finality as she could muster, “I don’t love you.” 

Emma barely registered the backhand across the face, so great was her surprise. As her hand whipped up to cover her cheek, she turned her shocked eyes on David. The look on his face terrified her. It was barely controlled rage, and it was clear that the control was slipping. 

When the second hit came, Emma registered the pain this time. Whether it was the closed fist across her jaw or the shock it wearing off, but this time the pain was her main focus as she staggered back. 

“David…!” Emma didn’t even know what she was trying to say. The third hit to her face sent her to the ground, giving David the perfect opportunity to kick her in the ribs. 

Emma tried to curl up in an effort to protect herself, but he was too fast, too strong. When he finally let up, Emma was having trouble breathing. _Broken ribs? God.. Oh, God what do I…_

Emma’s frantic thoughts were cut off when she was dragged up. Instinctively, she tried to swing at him, do anything to get him to stop. But he was fast. He grabbed her right hand and twisted. Emma didn’t know if she imagined the sound of the bone breaking, but the pain was definitely real. It was too intense to even scream. _Scream, Emma. Scream and the neighbors will hear._

Just as she moved to open her mouth to follow through, David pushed her back against the wall where he put one of his large hands around her throat, putting his face right in hers. 

“You’re my wife, Emma,” He repeated with deadly certainty. “You told me ‘till death do us part.’ If you want to leave me, that’s the only way I’ll let it happen” Then he squeezed. Emma’s already difficult breathing was quickly becoming impossible. “Dav…” was all she could get out, barely above a whisper. 

David used the strength in his arm to push Emma up the wall. Emma knew in some corner of her mind that her feet were off the floor but she could barely comprehend anything beyond her fight to breathe. She scratched at him with her left arm while her right was still pinned to the wall by David’s other hand. 

The last thing Emma saw before she blacked out was David’s satisfied smirk staring up at her.

**********END FLASHBACK**********

Sebastian couldn’t contain his growing anger anymore. He had to get up. He had to move. He had to hit something. He abruptly let go of Emma and got off the bench. After pacing back and forth in front of Emma he tried to shake the rage that he had inside of him but it just kept bubbling there. Giving up on pacing, Sebastian stalked off towards the horse corral. 

“Futu-i! O să -l omor al naibii!” Sebastian grabbed onto the top rung of the wooden fence with all of his strength and bowed his head between his taut arms hoping to calm his breathing. 

**********

Emma watched as Sebastian stalked towards the corral. And if circumstances were different, she’d probably laugh at what she was sure was a string of truly colorful Romanian curses. Emma decided to give Sebastian a few minutes to calm down. She turned towards the water where the sun was just finishing its descent. She’d never seen Sebastian this mad before. And he was so much more than mad. He was furious. But she _knew_ it wasn’t at her. She knew that she had nothing to fear from Sebastian… ever. 

Deciding he’d had enough time to cool down, Emma slowly approached him. 

“Sebastian…?” she spoke softly, trying not to spook him. As she reached him, Emma ran her hand up his back, feeling the tension there. “Sebastian?” Emma leaned over to look at his face, still bowed towards the ground. She was surprised to see his eyes swimming with tears, a few escaping as he turned to look at her. 

“Sebastian?” she asked, surprised at his emotional reaction. 

“God, iubită, I’m so sorry,” he enveloped her in a warm embrace, cradling her head to his chest. “I’m sorry…. I’m just _so_ mad that someone, anyone, hurt you that way. I can’t… Futu-i, I _can’t_ handle the thought of you being hurt. I just…” He buried his face in her hair at that, clearly overcome with emotion. 

Emma felt so safe in his arms. _He’s so warm…_ She never wanted to leave. But Sebastian eventually calmed down enough to let her go, stepping back slightly. He turned and leaned his forearms on the top rung, staring off into the distance. Emma, on the other hand, climbed up the fence and sat on the top rung. They sat in a somewhat strained yet comfortable silence for a few minutes. It seemed to Emma that she and Sebastian’s silences were always comfortable. _He’s always felt safe…_

“Emma…?” he broke the silence softly. 

“Yeah?” she asked in her own soft tone. 

“How’d it end?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked softly, turning towards him. 

He turned slightly so that he was looking up at her. “How did you survive?” 

Emma scooted closer to him so that her thigh was up against his arm. Neither moved, both needed that contact, needing to know that the other was there, safe. 

“I was unconscious… But from what I understand, David dropped me when I went limp. I don’t know if he was scared he’d succeeded in killing me or satisfied that he’d done it, either way I ended up on the floor and he left. It was actually Chris and Robert that found me…” Emma trailed off, sounding sad. 

“Chris and Robert?” Sebastian asked, surprised. “How did that happen?”

“Well, from what the guys have told me….” 

**********FLASHBACK**********

“Tell me again why you dragged me away from a perfectly good hotel bar to venture out into the unknown of San Diego…?” Robert complained as he followed Chris up the walk towards the small bungalow style house. He’d been perfectly content to end the immensely long day at Comic Con with a drink at the hotel bar then going up to his room to pass out. But, no. Dorito had other ideas… 

“Because my sister lives here and I haven’t seen her in a few months,” Chris explained for what felt like the twentieth time. “Last time I talked to her she seemed sort of bummed out so I thought surprising her with the Robert Downey, Jr. might cheer her up,” Chris added as they approached the house. 

“Ah, yes! I finally get to meet the famous other half of the Evans Twins duo!” Robert guessed he could give up a drink at the bar for that. 

As they got to the door, Robert almost plowed into Chris’s back when he stopped suddenly, going tense. “Dude, what the…” 

“The door’s wide open… Emma’s car is here but… I think… I feel like something’s wrong,” was all Chris said before he was banging on the door. 

“Emma! Emma, open the door! It’s your favorite big brother!” Robert could see that Chris was trying to smile through his unease. 

“Screw this,” Chris mumbled before opening the door. Robert simply shrugged and followed him in. 

“Emma!” Chris was moving before Robert registered he’d said anything. It only took him a second to see why. There in the middle of the living room was a young brunette, obviously Chris’s sister and very obviously unconscious, lying in a pool of blood. 

“Jesus, Christ… Emma?!” Chris called out again, kneeling in front of her. He didn’t get a response. 

When he reached for her, Robert sprang into action. “Chris, don’t touch her!” Robert ordered, kneeling behind her pulling out his phone, shoving it at Chris. “Call 9-1-1…. _Now!_ ” he snapped when Chris seemed frozen in place. Snapping into action, he only nodded and dialed the phone, stroking Emma’s hair as he put the phone to his ear. 

Robert, mindful of possible spinal injuries, didn’t move her neck but needed to find a pulse. Putting two fingers to her neck, he felt a strong one. _Thank fuck…_

Chris was still on the phone with EMS. “She’s… I don’t know… she’s…” he was getting hysterical. 

“Chris!” Chris’s eyes snapped to Robert’s. “Chris, you need to calm down. You need to calm down and talk to them,” Robert tried to soothe his frantic friend. “She has a pulse. She’s alive, okay? _She’s alive._ But she needs an ambulance.” 

Chris nodded and went back to his conversation. “She’s… she’s unconscious. There’s a lot of blood… I don’t know where! Her face is… Look, just get here!” He rattled off the address and tossed the phone back at Robert. 

**********

It was much later that Chris and Robert were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctor. 

Finally, Emma’s doctor emerged from behind the doors. “Family of Emma Riley?” Chris and Robert sprang from their seats and rushed to the man. 

“First of all, she’s going to be fine,” he assured, much to both men's’ relief. “She has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and some facial lacerations. Thankfully, none of the bones in her face were broken, but she does have a concussion.” 

When the doctor didn’t seem like he was going to go on, Robert asked, “What about all that blood?” Chris visibly flinched at that question. 

“We believe she hit her head when she… collapsed. She was bleeding profusely from that laceration and the others on her face.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” Robert offered when Chris didn’t seem capable of speech, merely nodding to acknowledge the doctor’s presence. 

“The police will want to talk to her when she wakes up,” the doctor advised before leaving. Both men nodded, following the doctor back to Emma’s room. 

**********

It was many, many hours later that Emma woke up, albeit only slightly, from her sedation. At least, she thought she was awake. She didn’t recognize the room or the man sitting in the chair next to her bed. 

“Wazzit…” she mumbled. 

The man next to her bed startled and leaned over to get a better look at her. “Hey… Look who’s awake!” he said with a smile, exclaiming a little too loudly for Emma’s head to withstand. 

“Shhhh…” Emma slurred. Getting a decent, yet painkiller fuzzy look at the man in front of her, Emma knew she must still be out. 

“Tony Stark?” Emma didn’t seem capable of much more than slurs and mumbles. 

“I usually go by Robert Downey, but you can call me whatever you want, kiddo,” he responded with a smile. 

“Don’t call me kiddo,” she chastised, pointing at him with a disapproving finger. 

Robert chuckled at her drunk-like behavior. “Why not?” he asked. 

“Not my dad…” she looked sad as she said that. 

“Yeah, maybe not,” Robert conceded, having heard the story of Emma’s relationship with her family from Chris, “but I’m someone’s, so suck it up.” 

“Pfft!” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 

“Get some sleep. Your brother will be right back,” Robert said softly when Emma’s eyelids started to droop. 

“Like that nimrod knows Tony Stark,” Emma chuckled to herself before slipping into blackness once again. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

“I gave my statement to the police when I woke up and David was arrested shortly after,” Emma continued her tale in the growing darkness. “Robert was involved with all of it, helping Chris and I navigate California’s court system. He helped me through divorce proceedings and they both held my hand through David’s trial. I couldn’t… I couldn’t have done any of that without them. They were my rocks,” Emma finished with a watery smile. 

“I’m glad they were there for you, Emma,” Sebastian told her softly. “I’m glad you had someone to turn to.” 

“I moved up here with Chris as soon as all the court stuff was done. Robert pulled a lot of strings to expedite everything. Chris and I stayed in a hotel because I couldn’t go back to the house. The guys even moved my stuff out so I wouldn’t have to go back. Robert flew back and forth, splitting his time between us and his family in Malibu.” 

“What happened to David?” Sebastian asked. He had to know that she was safe. That that bastard wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on her again. 

“Since it was his first offence, he got 8 years for domestic assault,” she answered. _Not long enough,_ Sebastian answered. “I’ll have a restraining order ready to go when he’s released. And Robert trains me in Wing Chung whenever we get the chance. I can kick some ass,” she added with a broad smile. 

Sebastian was so happy to see that smile. After everything she’d been through, after everything she’d told him, he needed to see that smile. 

“I’m glad you told me, Emma,” Sebastian murmured into the darkness. 

“I’m glad that I told you, too,” Emma responded. 

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian pulled Emma down from the fence, needing to change the atmosphere 

Laughing, Emma struggled to get free. “What are you doing, you imbecile?!” she asked laughingly as he set her on the ground. 

“Come on,” he held his hand out. 

Not asking for any more information, Emma took his hand. He led her down the path around the horse corral towards the water. Sitting down in the sand, Sebastian dragged Emma down to join him. They sat close together, each taking comfort from the others’ proximity. As the first of the fireworks exploded over the water, Emma grinned. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Emma breathed. She was awed by the fireworks. 

“Yeah… it is…” Sebastian agreed, looking at Emma, awed by her - her strength, her beauty, her… everything. Sebastian was awed by _her._

Though they didn't openly acknowledge it, they both knew that their relationship reached a deeper level that night. Whether it was a deeper kind of friendship or something _more_ , neither could really say at this point. One thing they both knew for certain, though, was that it was going to hurt like hell when they said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian translations: 
> 
> Futu-i - Fuck  
> Iubită - sweetheart  
> O să -l omor al naibii - I’ll fucking kill him


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos!! You guys give me life! I can't tell you how much it all means to me :)
> 
> On another note - Here's a bit of a filler chapter before we move on to the next phase of our story

It was a few days later that the trio found themselves in Chris’s driveway, saying goodbye in the early morning light. Sebastian’s flight back to New York was due to depart in a couple of hours and he needed to get going. 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here, man. It was so much better than a hotel would have been for the month. I had an amazing time,” Sebastian thanked his friend before giving him a hug. 

“Hey, no problem, man,” Chris replied, slapping him on the shoulder as he pulled away. “We loved having you here. It won’t be the same without you.” 

Sebastian smiled tightly at that before turning to say his goodbyes to Emma. She was standing slightly to the side and behind her brother, wearing comfortable yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt. She was huddled up with her arms across her chest, biting her lip to keep from crying. 

As they looked at each other, trying to find the words for goodbye, Chris sensed his presence was no longer needed. 

“Emma, I’ll go put some coffee on… Fly safe, man,” he added to Sebastian before giving him a quick, final hug and going back into the house, giving his sister and friend some privacy. _Oblivious idiots,_ he thought with a slight chuckle as he closed the front door on them. 

After a few moments of silence, the couple outside began speaking at once. 

“Emma, I…” 

“Sebastian…” 

The duo chuckled at their ridiculousness. 

“You go first,” Emma insisted. 

Sebastian ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I guess I don’t really know what to say to you, Emma,” he admitted. 

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Emma agreed. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“I’m gonna miss that,” Emma said, pointing to Sebastian’s face. 

“Miss what?” he questioned, a mix of amusement and confusion. “My face?” he asked jokingly. 

“No,” Emma laughed. “Well, yes, but I meant your smile. I’m gonna miss seeing your smile,” Emma said with a shy smile of her own. 

“I’m gonna miss hearing your laugh,” Sebastian responded, not meeting her eyes. 

“I’m gonna miss our movie marathons. Both the ones with and without my tears,” Emma added. 

Sebastian met her eyes at that. “I’m gonna miss you pushing coffee at me in the morning when I’m too grumpy to get it myself.” 

Emma sighed mournfully. “I’m gonna… I'm gonna miss you, Sebastian.” Emma’s voice was beginning to break as her eyes started to fill with tears. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Emma,” he replied, stepping closer to her. Suddenly his arms were full of Emma as she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 

“If you don’t keep in touch with me, I will fly out to New York City and Kung Fu your ass back to Romania,” Emma mumbled into his shirt. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Em. Not ever. I’d never leave you like that,” he promised. 

“But you’re leaving me now,” she whispered, pulling away as she wiped the tears from her face.

“Yeah… but that’s the way it’s gotta be. I know it sucks that we each made such a great friend only to have to live on opposite parts of the country. But me living in New York City won’t make me any less your friend or any less there for you if you need me,” Sebastian soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. 

“I know, Sebastian.” 

“I mean it, Emma. You call me if you need me - day or night. Promise me,” he urged. 

“I promise,” she responded. “Same goes for you, Stan. I’m here for you just as much as you’re there for me,” she added with the beginnings of a smile. 

“Sounds like I’ve got myself quite the friend in you,” he joked. 

“You bet your ass,” Emma agreed. 

Sebastian checked his watch. “I’ve gotta go if I’m gonna make my flight.” 

“Text me when you get home safe?” Emma asked, feeling like a fool but not bothering to give a damn. 

“I will,” Sebastian promised. “Come here,” he added, opening his arms for one last hug. 

“Goodbye, Sebastian.” 

“See you later, Emma,” Sebastian corrected. With one last kiss to her hair, Sebastian pulled away, gave her one last smile and turned towards his car. Emma waved as he pulled out of the driveway, and remained standing there until she could no longer see his rental. Emma turned and trudged back towards the house, wanting to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. 

When she opened the door she heard her brother in the kitchen. “Emma?” he called. 

“Yeah,” she responded. Deciding her week-long nap could wait a minute, she walked back to the kitchen where she found Chris wearing an apron, flipping pancakes. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, smiling. 

“Figured you’d need chocolate chip pancakes this morning,” he replied simply. 

Emma’s eyes instantly filled at that. Chris had been making her chocolate chip pancakes in an effort to cheer her up since Shannon Raylan made her cry in the 6th grade. Those first ones were burnt and practically inedible but he’d improved his technique over the years. 

Not bothering to say anything, Emma just walked up to her brother as he put down his spatula and wrapped her in a hug. Emma would be just fine. Yes, her best friend was living on the other side of the country, but he’d still be her friend and, no matter what happened, she’d always have her big brother. 

**********  
7/6/2016

**Sebastian:** Home safe. Already bored. :( 

**Emma:** Poor baby :P 

**Sebastian:** And here I thought you were my friend! I was clearly mistaken. A real friend would entertain me. 

**Emma:** How about a movie night?

**Sebastian:** Princess Bride?

**Emma:** Done and done. Ten minutes?

**Sebastian:** Make it fifteen. Need popcorn. 

**********  
7/10/2016

**Emma:** May have just ‘accidently’ spilled coffee on the woman interviewing Chris this afternoon… 

**Sebastian:** Accidently, huh? :)

**Emma:** That’s my story and I’m sticking to it

**Sebastian:** What caused the coffee to ‘spill’?

**Emma:** Only so many times one can be referred to as ‘the help’ :)

**********  
7/18/2016

**Sebastian:** I GOT THE PART!!!!

**Emma:** Hahahaha! YES! I TOLD you that you would :P

**Sebastian:** Yeah, yeah whatever, Evans. You have too much faith in me… 

**Emma:** Obviously not, Stan. Obviously not. 

**Emma:** I’m proud of you. 

**********  
7/23/2016 

Sebastian woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Fumbling for it in the dark, it took him a few rings to locate it. 

“Hello…?” he mumbled, not having bothered to check the Caller ID. 

“Did I wake you?” came Emma’s soft reply. Sebastian bolted up in bed. They’d talked on the phone all the time since he’d returned to New York but not at - he glanced at the clock - 4:40am. 

“Yeah, you did but that’s okay. You know I don’t mind,” he assured her. “Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

“I had a nightmare,” Emma replied simply. 

“Oh, Emma….” 

“I just… Chris is out and I… I didn’t know…” 

“Emma, Emma, shhh….” he attempted to sooth, “You know I don’t mind at all if you call me. Day or night. I told you that,” he assured her.

“Okay… I just… it was a bad one.” Sebastian could hear her breath starting to hitch. 

“Hey, breathe, iubită. You’re safe. You’re completely safe. I promise. Just breathe for me.” 

“ _Lord of the Rings_ wasn’t working.... Would you just talk to me?” she asked quietly. 

“Sure. About what?”

“Anything,” she responded. Sebastian could hear rustling on the other end of the line and assumed Emma was getting comfortable wherever she was - probably either her room or the rec room. 

“Tell me about the play you’re going to be doing,” Emma suggested. 

“Okay… Well it’s called _Never Far from Me_ ,” he began, knowing he’d told her all this already, “and I’m playing the part of Ben…” Sebastian talked about the play. He talked about what he’d done the past few days that he hadn’t texted her about. He talked about his favorite places to travel. Eventually, after almost two hours, Sebastian heard Emma’s breathing even out. 

“Emma?” he asked quietly. He smiled when he got no response, pleased that she’d been able to fall back to sleep after a nightmare. 

When Emma woke up on the couch the next morning, she had a text message waiting for her. 

**Sebastian:** Sleep well, iubită xoxo

Emma couldn’t have stopped the grin that spread across her face if she tried. 

**********  
7/30/2016

*Group Text*

**Chis:** [Picture of Emma dressed as Hermione Granger]

**Emma:** I’m not alone!! [Picture of Chris dressed as Harry Potter] 

**Sebastian:** Hahahahaha! Is it Halloween already? :)

**Emma:** Harry Potter Midnight Release Party!!!!!!!!

**Chris:** For the record, I am not doing this of my own free will… 

**Emma:** Be nice or I’ll post to Instagram! 

**Sebastian:** You guys look great! I wish I was there

**Emma:** I wish you were here, too. You could’ve been Ron!

**Sebastian:** Not Harry? ;)

**Emma:** Nah, Chris called dibs on Harry

**Chris:** You know that means you two end up married, right? :P

**Emma:** Shut up, Christopher!

**Sebastian:** Yeah, shut up, man! Or Emma will kick your ass! :)

**********  
8/5/2016

**Sebastian:** Coffee date? [Selfie of him outside a Starbucks looking hopeful]

**Emma:** I can be at one in fifteen minutes?

**Sebastian:** Deal :)

Once Emma made it to the Starbucks around the corner from where she'd been working with Chris, she dialed Sebastian’s number. He picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey, you!” Emma could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Hey, yourself!” she responded, matching his enthusiasm. 

“So what'd you get?” he asked playfully.

“Iced caramel macchiato. You?” she returned. 

“Hot mocha.”

“Ugh! It's too hot for hot drinks,” Emma complained with a smile.

“Says the girl who lives in sunny California,” Sebastian teased back. 

“It's muggy as hell in New York and you know it,” Emma returned. 

“Okay, fair point,” Sebastian conceded. “But I still love my hot mocha. It reminds me of winter.”

“Oh, I love New York in the winter! Especially at Christmas. It's so magical…” Emma trailed off dreamily. 

Sebastian chuckled. “Well maybe you could come out here and visit me then.” He hoped his hopeful tone wasn't too obvious. 

“I'd love that,” she answered instantly, hoping she succeeded in hiding the eagerness in her voice. “That reminds me,” Emma continued, “Chris has some meetings and press stuff out in New York later this month and I'm tagging along. Want to meet up with us for dinner and maybe a hangout or two?” 

“Emma, I'd love that! Just give me the dates and I'll make my schedule work for it.” The smile was evident in his voice.

“Sebastian, I don't want you to miss…”

“Stop right there, Emma. I want to see you. And Chris. I won't be putting anyone in a bad spot if I have to rearrange a few things. We're still in the rehearsal stage, anyway… It's not like I'm asking to move a performance,” he assured her. 

“Okay, excellent,” Emma conceded. “I can't wait!” Then, after a beat, “I miss you, ya know?” 

“Me too, Emma,” Sebastian replied softly, “Me too…” 

**********  
8/8/2016

**Emma:** Ahhh!!!!!! **HAPPY DANCE** :D :D :D

**Sebastian:** Excited much? :)

**Emma:** You bet I am! 

**Sebastian:** Care to share? 

**Emma:** I’ll tell you when I see you next week - I’ve gotta talk to Chris about it first. Plus, I wanna tell you in person :P

**Sebastian:** Good news though, right?

**Emma:** Yeah :D

**Sebastian:** Can’t wait to see you…

**Emma:** ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play that Sebastian references is 100% made up by me :)


	11. Chapter 11

The following Saturday found Sebastian standing in his closet agonizing over what to wear when meeting with Chris and Emma downtown later that afternoon. _You’re being completely ridiculous,_ Sebastian couldn’t help but think as he contemplated his wardrobe choices. Shaking his head at his behavior, he finally decided on a simple pair of jeans with a navy blue t-shirt. Sebastian was practically giddy with excitement to be able to hang out with his friends for a few days. He was particularly excited to see Emma. She and Sebastian were planning to hang out together for the afternoon while Chris went to his meetings and then the three of them would meet for dinner together. 

Emma had been completely tight-lipped about her exciting news in their conversations over the past week, insisting that it was news she’d prefer to share in person. Though, and he could have been imagining it, it seemed almost like her excitement over the news was waning as time went on. He hoped that whatever it was she was so excited about last week hadn’t been ruined somehow. As far as he was concerned, Emma deserved all the happiness and excitement in her life that that she could get. 

Sebastian puttered around his apartment trying to distract himself and make the time go faster but, no matter what he did, the time seemed to go by at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Sebastian left his apartment on the Upper West Side. He was just too excited. He hailed a cab to take him to the Hilton in Midtown Manhattan where the Evans twins were staying. While he would normally walk or take the subway around New York, he was much too excited to spend that much time travelling today. 

As his cab made its way through New York traffic, Sebastian took the time to contemplate his friendship with Emma. He felt closer to her than he’d felt to any of his friends before. _Is it weird to feel this way about someone he’d only known a few months?_ he wondered. He knew Emma felt it, too. She’d said as much on more than one occasion. He knew that he felt better when he talked to her, that she made him laugh and pushed him when he needed it, that she was the first person he wanted to share news with - good and bad. _Who cares if it’s only been a few months… There’s no time limit on friendship… Plus, maybe instead of ‘love at first sight’ it was ‘friendship at first sight’_ Sebastian chuckled at that until his brain drifted to the idea of love at first sight with Emma. He and his subconscious mind seem to have gone to great lengths to keep thought of Emma and romance from happening at the same time. Other than a few slips here and there, he’d been doing a pretty good job so far. Sebastian shook his head to put an end to that line of thought as soon as possible. 

As his cab pulled up to the hotel, Sebastian texted Emma to let her know he was there. 

**Sebastian:** I’m here! :)

 **Emma:** Room 619

Sebastian knew that it was notoriously difficult to discern tone through a text message but he couldn’t help but think that Emma’s reply was a little bit… terse? _What if she’s not excited to see me?_ Sebastian shook his head to stop that line of thinking as he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button for 6. _It’s a text message. Calm down, Seb…_

As Sebastian walked down the hall toward room 619, he couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. However, his smile faltered slightly as he neared the door to Chris and Emma’s suite to knock. He could clearly hear yelling through the door. While he couldn’t make out what they were saying, he could tell by the voices that it was Chris and Emma. Putting on a smile anyway, Sebastian knocked on the door. 

His smile disappeared entirely when a spitting mad Emma answered the door. 

“He-” he began to greet her. 

“Get your ass in here and talk some sense into my dumb shit brother!” she ordered him, no hint of humor in her eyes. 

“Umm...?” he hesitated at the door. It turns out hesitation was not an option as Emma huffed an exasperated sigh, reached out for Sebastian’s shirt and yanked him into the room. Stumbling slightly, Sebastian regained his composure and took in the room. Emma had shut the door to the suite and was now standing in front of it with her hands placed firmly on her hips, glaring at something over Sebastian’s shoulder. Bracing himself, Sebastian turned to find a clearly exasperated and immensely irritated Chris Evans. 

“Um… hi?” Sebastian greeted his friend lamely. 

Chris’s features softened just a fraction. “Hey, man,” he greeted back. “Sorry about all this,” he gestured between himself and Emma. 

“What exactly is all this?” Sebastian questioned cautiously. 

“ _This_ ,” Emma hissed from the doorway, “is my brother being an overbearing, overprotective control freak who can’t get over the fact that I might have an interest in doing something more with my life than managing his schedule!” Emma was fully yelling by the time she got to the end of her tirade, pointing an accusing finger at her brother. 

“That’s not it at all, Emma Claire, and you know it” he shot back with just as much force, if not less hostility. 

“Don’t you middle name me, Christopher Robert,” she spat. 

“Emma,” Sebastian said as soothingly as he could, “why don’t you calm down a little bit and tell me what’s going on.” 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down, Sebastian!” she turned on him. _Shit_. “I have this amazing opportunity offered to me and this neanderthal doesn’t think I should do it. I think that calls for the opposite of calm from me, don’t you?!” 

Sebastian glanced at Chris who was clearly giving him a ‘now you’ve done it’ face. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian turned back to Emma. She had moved further into the room so he only had to take a few steps before he was right in front of her, blocking her view of Chris with his body. He gently gripped her shoulders and rubbed them up and down a little bit in what he hoped was a calming gesture. “Take some deep breaths for me, iubită,” he spoke softly, though not really caring if Chris heard him. He could feel Emma’s body relaxing slightly and saw some of the fight drain from her eyes. “I want to help you two resolve this but I can’t if you’re screaming at each other. So, just breathe for a second, okay?” 

Emma nodded mutely and Sebastian watched as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, the tension slowly draining from her body. When she opened her eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from noticing how much bluer her eyes were when she was irritated. _Beautiful…_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sebastian turned around to face the other Evans twin. “Okay,” he started, “do one of you want to tell me, _calmly_ , what is going on here?” He moved further into the room and sat on the large couch, gesturing for the other two to sit down as well. Emma sat next to Sebastian while Chris took the chair opposite the couch. 

“Emma wants to move to New York,” Chris started bluntly. Sebastian’s eyes widened at that and he quickly looked to Emma with a questioning look on his face. 

“It’s not as simple as that, Chris, and you know it,” she responded, though not unkindly. 

“What’s going on, Emma?” Sebastian asked.

Emma took a deep, calming breath before beginning her explanation. “When I was a student at the Pratt Institute here in New York, I lived in a small apartment owned by an older woman named Virginia McGowan. She lived down the hall and made me call her Ginny,” Emma added with a smile. It was clear she cared a lot about this woman. “She owned the bookstore that the two apartments sat above. I spent a lot of time with her, helping out around her apartment, even eating meals with her. Eventually she hired me to work part-time in the store so I could make a little extra money. We grew really close. Chris met her once or twice. She was at my wedding to David, actually. She said she’d support me in all my fights as long as I was fighting for something I wanted.” 

Sebastian nodded his head for her to continue, loving the fact that Emma was the type of person to befriend her elderly landlord, who was sounding more and more like a wonderfully fierce woman. 

“Anyway, we’ve kept in touch since I left New York. We were talking last week and she wants to retire. She’s in her 60s now and she just can’t keep up with running a bookstore in New York City. She has no children to hand the bookstore down to…. So she offered it to me.” 

Sebastian spluttered a little at that. “She’s just going to give you her store?” 

“No, I’d buy it from her. But she’d give me a really good price because she knows how much that store means to me. She knows I’d take care of it,” Emma replied, the smile evident in her eyes. 

“Can you run a bookstore, though?” Sebastian asked kindly, wanting to make sure Emma wasn’t setting herself up for failure. 

Emma scoffed lightly at his question. “I have a business degree from Boston University and a Library Science degree from the Pratt Institute. I can do this,” Emma assured. Sebastian’s eyes locked with hers, looking for any sign of doubt. Seeing none, he smiled at her. 

“Yeah…” he murmured at her “You can.” 

“Um… excuse me?” Chris interrupted the moment. Sebastian and Emma jumped slightly at his interruption, seemingly having forgotten that he was there. “Can I talk now?” he asked cheekily, giving them both a knowing look. 

“What’s your side of this, Chris?” Sebastian asked, curious as to what problem Chris could have with Emma doing something so amazing and so… _Emma_. 

“I just want Emma to be safe,” Chris answered simply. 

“I can be safe in New York just as I am in Los Angeles, Chris,” Emma responded calmly. 

Chris slumped back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, clearly frustrated with this conversation. Sebastian was sure that they’d been arguing about this for days, probably ramping up to today’s big blow-out. 

“Chris?” Emma got her brother’s attention softly. 

“Yeah, Em?” he gave her his attention. 

“I’m really excited about this opportunity. I think it could be really good for me. And I know I can do it.” 

Sebastian watched as Chris’s face softened. “I know you can do it, too, Emma. This was never about me doubting that you’d kick ass at owning a bookstore.” 

“Then what’s this all about?” she pressed. 

Chris was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “You’ve lived with me since you got out of the hospital,” he began bluntly. Sebastian heard Emma’s sharp intake of breath and reached for her hand. She took it gratefully. 

“I think, in my head, I associated you living with me as you being safe and you living out in the world as you potentially being hurt. And, ever since you told me about Mrs. McGowan’s offer, I can’t get the image of you lying broken in a hospital bed out of my head.”

“Oh, Chris…” Emma began softly, “You are being a _total_ moron.” 

Chris and Sebastian both widened their eyes at her blunt declaration. “What?” they both asked in unison. 

Emma stood and put her hands back on her hips, staring them both down. But there’s wasn’t any anger in her eyes, only fierce determination. 

“I want you to listen to me, Christopher,” she made sure she had her brother’s complete attention. “What David did to me was horrible, the fact that mom and dad and our family turned their backs on me sucks and moving to New York on my own scares the hell out of me. But no one of those things is my entire life. You’re giving all of it too much power. They’re just tiny little pieces of the puzzle. So, I need you to focus on other stuff instead. I need you to focus on how happy running this bookstore will make me, how good I’ll feel to be doing something that’s completely for me. Focus on how you and Robert and whoever else wants to will come visit me. Focus on how you know that I’m gonna kick ass at this. Focus on how I _know_ that I can always turn to you or Robert if I’m in trouble or if I need help. Focus on that good stuff, Chris and just… support me in this?” she finished softly. 

Chris studied her for a minute before speaking. “You’re gonna be amazing, Emma,” he said with a smile. “I’m already so proud of you. Just… please be safe? _Please_.” 

Emma just smiled at him and opened up her arms for a hug, which Chris readily accepted, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I can get out of your hair if you want….” Sebastian suggested with an awkward smile. 

“Not on your life, mister!” Emma warned. “We have some serious hanging out to do today. And I also need a proper ‘hello’” she added with a smile, opening up her arms to Sebastian this time. 

With a smile, Sebastian closed the gap between them and enveloped Emma in his arms, lifting her off the ground as she giggled. Setting her down, he hugged her close. 

“Hey, friend,” he said softly in her ear. 

“Hey, friend,” she replied in kind. 

“Okay!” Chris interrupted, clapping his hands together. “I’m gonna head out to my meetings and leave you guys to it.” As he started gathering up his things to leave, Emma went over to him. 

“Hey, we’re okay, right?” she asked him quietly. 

“Yeah, Em. We’re good,” he replied, hefting his bag onto his shoulder. Giving her a quick kiss on the head, he made for the door. After opening it, he hesitated in the doorway before turning to Sebastian. “Hey, Seb,” he began, getting his friend’s attention. When Sebastian looked to him with questioning eyes he added a quiet “thanks” before exiting and shutting the door quietly behind him.

********** 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be moving to New York,” Sebastian told Emma as she gathered up her things to leave. 

“I know,” Emma replied excitedly. “I can’t wait. I mean, it’s scary but I’m so excited. Plus, having you and Ginny here means I won’t be alone,” Emma added as she swung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her sunglasses. 

“Alright, Mr. Stan, where to?” she asked with a giant smile on her face. 

Sebastian smiled at her enthusiasm. “Are you hungry?” he asked as the left the room and made their way to the elevators. 

“God, yes!” Emma exclaimed. She hadn't eaten since dinner last night, a combination of nerves over seeing Sebastian and irritation at her brother stealing her appetite away that morning. 

“Great,” Sebastian smiled, “I know the perfect place.”

As the pair stepped outside, they both donned their sunglasses in defence of the sunlight. 

“Which way, sir?” Emma asked with a laugh in her voice. 

“Right this way, m’lady” Sebastian responded, offering her his elbow. Emma blushed slightly as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and he led her down the street. After a leisurely five block stroll full of laughter and smiles, Emma was pleased to find them at the edge of Central Park. 

“This is the great place you know?” Emma asked, smiling wide. 

“Patience, Ms. Evans. Patience,” he responded with a wink. 

Sebastian grabbed her hand and led her down the street along the park before stopping in front of a nondescript taco truck. 

“ _This_ ,” Sebastian indicated with a flourish of his hands, “is the great place I know.” 

Emma couldn’t have stopped the grin if she’d tried. She loved how down-to-earth Sebastian was. She especially loved that he was always this way around her. She loved her laidback goofball of a friend. _Who also happens to be insanely good looking and makes your stomach all fluttery…_ Emma dearly wished that she could make her brain shut up.

“Mmmm, I _love_ tacos!” Emma responded, unable to resist mimicking Sebastian’s obvious enthusiasm. After ordering a generous amount of food, Sebastian took the bag and grabbed Emma’s hand again, leading her into the park. 

“Where are we going?” Emma asked, chuckling as Sebastian dragged her along, obviously eager to get where he was going. 

“Well, we’ve got the food,” Sebastian responded, glancing back at her with a smile, “Now we need a spot to eat it.” 

Emma could see where they were headed as soon as it came into view. Up ahead of them was a large outcropping of rocks. Emma could see people meandering along the formation, others lounging around reading or taking naps. 

“I think I’ve seen this place in movies,” Emma commented as she and Sebastian climbed the rock. 

“I think it’s called Empire Rock,” he responded, extending a hand down to pull Emma further up the rock. “You can see the baseball diamonds that way,” he continued, pointing off to where Emma could see a number of people playing baseball. 

“Lunch time!” Sebastian decided when he’d found the perfect spot. He plopped down and started digging through the bag of food, making piles for each of them. 

“So, why this spot?” Emma asked as she joined him on the rock. 

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s peaceful here for the most part. I love to people watch and this place is great for that. Plus, you can’t beat surrounded by trees while still being able to see the city beyond.” 

“Yeah,” Emma replied softly, taking in the area around the rocks, “it’s like you’re in a little bubble with the city outside.” 

Sebastian smiled at her. “Exactly.” 

The two ate in relative silence, occasionally making faces at each other or nudging each other with their shoulders. Once that last taco had been eaten, Sebastian turned to Emma. 

“What now?” he asked her. 

“What? Why me? You’re the one who lives here,” she pointed out, smiling at the mischievous look in his eye. 

“There’s _nothing_ you want to do in New York?” he asked. _You,_ Emma's mind seemed to think on its own. The blush that took over her face was instantaneous. 

Emma looked away, hoping to hide her burning face. “Not really,” she responded. “I just wanted to hang out with you.” 

Sebastian’s face softened at that. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Emma,” Sebastian replied softly. 

“Excuse me, are you Sebastian Stan?” Their moment was interrupted by a young girl, about fifteen years old, staring at Sebastian adoringly and clutching her phone to her chest. 

Sebastian immediately smiled. “I sure am,” he responded. 

“Oh my God, Mr. Stan, I’m like you’re biggest fan!” the young girl gushed. “Would you mind if I took a picture with you?” she asked hopefully. 

“Sure thing,” he responded, standing up and taking the camera from her. He put his arm around her and extended his arm to take a selfie with the girl. 

“Smile!” he said with such enthusiasm that Emma had to stifle a giggle. 

When Sebastian handed the phone back, the girl looked like she was going to faint. 

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed and, seemingly unable to help herself, launched herself at Sebastian, hugging him. Sebastian hugged her back with a laugh. 

“You’re very welcome,” he responded kindly. 

With that the girl ran off to rejoin her family. Sebastian looked down at Emma, still seated on the rock, with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

“What are you sorry for?” Emma wondered as she gathered up their trash and stood up. 

“I don’t know,” he replied as they made their way down off the rock formation. “I know that it can be weird for people I’m with when fans recognize me…” he trailed off. Emma could tell that he was a bit embarrassed by this. 

“Sebastian,” Emma put her hand on his arm to stop him on the path they’d started down, “you have nothing to be sorry for. You were incredibly sweet to her and you probably made her year.” 

Sebastian chuckled at that. “I have the best fans in the world. It takes two seconds of my time to pose for a picture.” 

“And you forget… My brother is Captain America. I’m used to the fan thing, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” he responded, nodding. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

Emma smiled. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to be uncomfortable around you,” she replied with a wink before resuming their stroll down the path. 

“I have an idea of what we could do,” Sebastian said, jogging to catch up with her. 

“And what’s that, Mr. Stan?”

“Have you ever been to Central Park Zoo?” he asked with a shy smile. 

“No, I haven’t,” Emma replied. “But I’d love to go.” 

With that, Sebastian grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards the zoo. Emma couldn’t help but flush at the heat that passed through her when their hands connected. _Oh boy…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes before we begin the latest installment of the Sebastian and Emma chronicles! 
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated - I'm getting married in a few months and things are crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more longish gaps in between chapters. 
> 
> 2\. That said, I promise that I will never abandon this fic. I have lots of ideas on where this is going so never fear! 
> 
> 3\. You may have noticed I changed the store owner's name in this chapter. 'Susie' just wasn't sitting right with me so... there it is. 
> 
> 4\. (and most importantly) Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks. They give me life and you are all wonderful! My gratitude is boundless. 
> 
> Now, without further ado...

“So this is it, huh?” Sebastian asked the next morning as he, Emma and Chris stood outside on the sidewalk looking at what would soon become Emma’s bookstore, Chapter One. 

The large wood sign that spanned the length of the storefront was in need of a paint job but looked well cared for. The bay window that took up most of the storefront was crystal clean and allowed the trio to look inside where they could see wooden shelves and tables full of books. 

As the trio stood taking it all in, Sebastian glanced towards Emma where he could clearly see tears, albeit happy ones, forming in her eyes. He nudged her shoulder with his own and when she turned towards him, murmured “She don’t look like much,” with a wink. 

Emma grinned broadly at his joke. “Oh, she’ll fool ya.” 

Chris smirked and rolled his eyes behind the backs of the smiling pair. “So, are we going in or what?” he asked, breaking the moment. 

Emma gestured to the vintage Sorry We’re Closed sign on Chapter One’s front door. “The store isn’t open. Ginny has pretty limited hours to run the place nowadays. She says her social calendar is ’booming’. The trio chuckled at that. “Plus,” Emma continued, “she doesn’t trust anyone to work here when she’s not here. Hence, the limited hours.” 

“Will you have the place open longer?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah, probably. I’m not anticipating my social calendar being quite as hopping as Ginny’s,” Emma responded with a smile. 

“So, if the store isn’t open,” Sebastian began, “then are we just here to admire the place?” When he noticed Emma’s eyes narrowed at him, he hastened to add, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Admiring is good. Lots to admire here.” 

“Smooth, man,” Chris chuckled from the other side of Emma . 

“I actually thought we could go see Ginny. I haven’t seen her in forever and I’d love to be able to give her the news as soon as possible,” Emma said with a smile. 

“Works for me,” Chris replied, “I’d love to see her again.” 

“I can take off for a bit if you guys would prefer some privacy,” Sebastian offered. 

“Absolutely not,” Emma chided, “Ginny’s so excited to meet you.” Emma grabbed Sebastian’s arm and started pulling him to the doorway to the left of the store. 

“You’ve told her about me?” Sebastian asked with a grin, allowing himself to get pulled along by the much smaller woman. Sebastian and Chris both noticed Emma’s blush as she mumbled something about his name coming up once or twice. 

As the trio made their way up the narrow staircase to the apartments above the store, Sebastian found himself suddenly nervous. Virginia was clearly very important to Emma, not only because of Chapter One, but because she’d supported Emma when her own family hadn’t, and Sebastian knew that neither Chris or Emma took that lightly. 

He found himself really wanting to make a good first impression. As he followed Emma up the stairs, he took off his ball cap and ran his hands through his hair, hoping he didn’t look like too much of a hooligan. He could hear Chris chuckling at him but didn’t spare him a glance. _The bastard…_

When they reached the second floor, Emma led them to the left, towards the apartment in the rear of the building. 

Sebastian took these last few moments to try to calm himself before Emma was knocking on the bright blue door. The door was suddenly flung open to reveal a woman that Sebastian thought didn’t look to be in her sixties. He could immediately see she was as bright as her door. She was taller than he expected, about Emma’s height, with vibrant red hair. She was wearing loose grey pants and a fashionable green top that brought out her eyes. 

“Is that my Emma?” Ginny joked, giving Emma a warm smile and opening her arms for a hug. 

Emma went into her arms immediately. “Oh my God, Ginny, it’s so good to see you!” Sebastian could tell by the almost imperceptible tremor in her voice that Emma was close to tears. To her credit, Ginny seemed to notice as well. 

“Hush, Emma, honey,” she soothed, running a soothing hand over Emma’s hair. She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before releasing her. Finally looking past Emma, Ginny spotted Chris first. 

“Why, if it isn’t the beefcake big brother…” Ginny joked, throwing Chris a saucy wink as she let them into the apartment. 

“Hey there, Gin,” Chris greeted, going in for a hug of his own. 

Sebastian noted that Chris had the good grace to chuckle good naturedly when Ginny ended the hug by grabbing a generous handful of his jean-clad ass. As she finally closed the door behind the group, Ginny finally turned her attention to Sebastian. 

“And this must be the new friend…” Ginny said to no one in particular. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. McGowan,” Sebastian greeted while offering Ginny his hand and a wide smile. 

“Oh, you’re a charmer aren’t you?” Ginny laughed while shaking hands with Sebastian. 

“No, ma’am,” Sebastian responded with a wink. 

“Oh, none of that ‘ma’am’ business,” Ginny declared, waving a hand at him, “Call me Ginny, Mr. Foxy Friend.” 

“Virginia!” Emma chastised from her spot on the bright red couch in the middle of the living room. 

“What? It’s true!” Ginny defended, taking a seat on the couch with Emma. 

As Sebastian took one of the seats across from the couch, he couldn’t help but notice the slight stiffness of Emma’s shoulders that wasn’t there a minute ago. And had he imagined the warning tone of her voice when Ginny had called him foxy? _Of course you imagined it, Seb. Why would Emma care who called him attractive?_

Shrugging it off, Sebastian waiting until Emma was looking at him and grinned at her. When she smiled back, he gave her a saucy wink of his own. It had the intended effect in getting her to laugh, though the blush was a little odd. 

“Tell me, Emma dear, have you thought any more about my offer?” Ginny asked bluntly. 

Emma laughed in response. “Wow, Ginny… I should have known you’d dive right in.” 

“Of course!” Ginny responded with a knowing smile, “No sense beating around the bush when we both know why you’re here.” 

“Well…” Emma began, “I talked it over with Chris and-” 

“Wait, what?” Ginny interrupted, “Why did you need to talk it over with your brother? This is your life, Emma,” Ginny sent a mildly chastising look towards Chris. 

“Ginny, no,” Emma hastened to stop any accusations getting thrown around. “I know, and Chris knows that I don’t need his permission. But this would be a big change for me. And he’s practically the only family I have. It wouldn’t feel right making this decision without including him.” 

Sebastian felt a little pang of envy at that. _What must it be like to be that important in a person’s life?_

“Plus,” Emma continued a little more abashedly, “Chris agreed to loan me some money so that I can-” 

“Wait right there, little missy.” The trio all looked to Ginny at her unexpected interruption. “I don’t want you to get a loan from your brother or anyone else for that matter.” 

At Emma’s confused look, Ginny continued, “I’m giving the store to you.” 

After a brief stunned silence, there were a variety of reactions from the other three people in the room. Sebastian could only grin at Virginia’s generosity, Chris’s face held an expression that seemed to be a mix between complete surprise and amusement, the latter of which was no doubt directed towards the look of utter shock on Emma’s face. 

After opening and closing her mouth a few times, Emma seemed to regain her composure as a look of determination took over her features and she finally found her voice. 

“Absolutely not, Virginia,” Emma said shaking her head determinedly, “There is no way you’re going to just _give_ me your store.” 

“And why not?” she asked, clearly amused with Emma’s reaction. 

“Because it’s too much!” Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and getting up to pace in front of the fireplace. Ginny and Chris seemed okay with lettering her just run out of steam, but Sebastian couldn’t just sit there and let her fret like that. Getting up, Sebastian moved into Emma’s path, putting an end to her movements. 

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Sebastian ducked his head to meet Emma’s downcast eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Em?” he asked gently, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on her shoulders. 

“It’s too much…” she mumbled, “I can’t accept it.” 

“Yeah, it’s a lot,” Sebastian responded softly, “but if you’re thinking that you don’t deserve something like this, Emma, you’re wrong. _Dead wrong._ So I think you should hear Virginia out before you make a decision, okay? No matter what, it’s _your_ decision.” 

Emma thought for a moment before nodding and resuming her seat on the couch. “Why?” she asked Ginny, clearly at a loss. 

“Oh, Emma…” Ginny replied softly, “I’ve loved this store for almost forty years. It’s a part of me now. But I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I want to hand it down to someone who will love it like I have. I always imagined that I’d be handing it down to my daughter. That’s you, Emma,” she finished with a somewhat watery smile. 

“Gin…” Emma started, no doubt to contradict Ginny’s last statement, tears of her own forming in her eyes. 

“Don’t you dare disagree with me,” Ginny warned. “Sweetie, you need to accept that despite the way your family acted, you’ve still got family to lean on.” Emma could only sniffle while Chris seemed to be struggling with his feelings as well. 

“Emma, this isn’t an idea I came up with yesterday,” Ginny went on, “I’ve wanted to give you the store for a long time.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Chris asked, curious. 

Still addressing Emma, Ginny answered softly, “Because you weren’t ready, honey.” 

“Ready for what?” Emma asked. 

“To risk being happy again.” 

“I’ve been happy,” Emma protested weakly. 

“Maybe so, sweetie,” Ginny responded, “but not like you were before you got married. That happiness ended in hurt so I understand why you closed yourself off to it.” 

Emma looked away as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Sebastian had to fight the urge he had to go to her and offer her comfort, or make her laugh, anything to make her not feel this way anymore. He just wanted to take the pain away. After a moment, Emma’s eyes shifted just enough to connect with his. Sebastian took his chance to offer her the most supportive smile he could, but said nothing - this was a moment between Emma and Ginny. 

“You were still struggling, Emma,” Ginny pressed on, cupping Emma’s face so she could wipe the tears off her cheeks, “I didn’t want to add to that - this was too big. Plus, I know that you needed your brother.” Ginny turned to offer a smile to Chris. 

“So why now, Gin?” Emma asked, wiping the last of her tears away. 

“Something changed, honey. Over the past few months you’ve just seemed steadier, more yourself… more open to the good things.” 

Sebastian may have imagined it, but Emma’s eyes seemed to flick towards him at Ginny’s words. When he glanced towards Ginny, he saw clearly that she was looking at him as she continued speaking to Emma, “I hope that whatever it is that helped bring about this change plans on sticking around.” 

Without knowing why, the hairs on the back of Sebastian’s neck seemed to stand on end. His eyes moved over the three people across from him. Chris and Ginny were both giving him pointed yet kind looks. _Surely they don’t think I had something to do with the change in Emma…? _Looking over at Emma, he saw that she was staring at her hands in her lap. While he couldn’t see her face, Sebastian could clearly see that she was blushing and trying to hide it. _I wonder what that’s about…___

__Before Sebastian could give the matter any more thought, Chris turned back towards his sister and asked, “What do you say, Em?”_ _

__Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth - _I really shouldn’t find that as attractive as I do,_ Sebastian thought - Emma looked at everyone before smiling and answering, “I say hell yes!” _ _

__**********_ _

__Two days later, Emma was back in her hotel room packing the last of her things in anticipation for her trip back to LA later that day. As she folded her shirts and placed them in her duffel, she thought back over the last few days she’d spent in New York. Chris had been busy with work stuff so, since he didn’t need her there for it, she spent the majority of her time with Sebastian. Emma suspected that he had rearranged a bit of his rehearsal schedule because he always seemed to be available for the activities Emma suggested._ _

__The two of them had had a great time the past few days. After agreeing to take Chapter One over for Ginny, the foursome had celebrated with a delicious brunch, after which Ginny had taken them downstairs for a quick tour of the bookstore. Emma had wanted to spend the entire day there but, since Ginny had a date to get ready for, they weren’t able to stay for very long._ _

__“You come back the day after tomorrow, sweetie, and I’ll give you your own set of keys. You can have the run of the place as long as you want,” Ginny had told them._ _

__While Chris went off to do work stuff, Sebastian and Emma went back to his place for what turned out to be a cutthroat Mario Kart competition. Emma was surprised to learn how close Sebastian’s apartment was to Chapter One - it was practically around the corner._ _

__“I guess this means I can visit you whenever I want,” Sebastian had said with a smirk, “you’re liable to get sick of me.”_ _

__Emma bumped Sebastian’s shoulder with hers as they walked. “Not possible,” she responded with a smile._ _

__The next day Emma took Sebastian to his first professional baseball game where she got a fantastic picture of the two of them stuffing their face with hotdogs and grinning like fools._ _

__The day before she was set to depart, the duo spent the majority of the day in the store. It was still technically Ginny’s but she was having papers drawn up to officially hand it over to Emma when she officially moved to New York in two weeks._ _

__“Where are you going to live?” Sebastian asked as he walked along the wall of books adjacent to the front counter, where Emma was pushing buttons on the antique cash register, trying to remember all the tricks to the stupid machine._ _

__“Gah! Damn you, you antiquated heap of junk!” Emma exclaimed before turning towards Sebastian, “I’m sorry, what?” she asked a little more calmly._ _

__Sebastian chuckled at her and sauntered over to the counter, hoisting himself up so that he was sitting on it, facing the store but still able to see Emma when he turned his head. “I asked where you’re going to live when you move out here in two weeks.”_ _

__“Oh, I thought I’d told you. Ginny is renting me the apartment above the store,” Emma replied with a big smile. “I’ll be in the one at the front of the building, right next door to Ginny.” Emma was beyond excited to be living so close to such a dear friend. _Not to mention, Sebastian will be very close by as well…._ , Emma couldn’t help but think. _ _

__“Oh, that’ll be great!” Sebastian enthused._ _

__“Yeah, it’ll be a great commute, that’s for sure.”_ _

__“You’re not going to try to run this place by yourself are you?” Sebastian asked, concerned._ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“I mean, from what Ginny told us, this place was her whole life. She ran it almost completely on her own. You even said that she doesn’t trust people to be here when she’s not around. How are you gonna handle that?”_ _

__“Well… I guess I’ll have to hire on some extra help. I mean, it’s not like I have a packed social calendar or anything but… I’d like to be able to have some semblance of a life outside of the store,” Emma replied._ _

__“Good,” Sebastian responded with a nod, clearly pleased with her answer._ _

__Shaking her head at her weird friend, Emma turned back to the beautiful but complicated cash register._ _

__A knock on her hotel door startled Emma out of her reminiscing. Putting the last of her clothes in her bag and zipping it, Emma made her way to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, she grinned when she saw that it was Sebastian._ _

__“Hey, you!” she greeted with a big smile as she opened the door._ _

__“Hey, yourself,” Sebastian responded with a smile of his own._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Emma asked as Sebastian moved past her and into her hotel room._ _

__Sebastian gave her an ‘Are you kidding me?’ look._ _

__Emma mock sighed and gave Sebastian a look of her own. “I’m only going to be gone for a couple weeks, doofus. There’s no need for you to come say goodbye,” Emma mocked, though she was secretly very touched at Sebastian’s thoughtfulness._ _

__Sebastian shrugged. “What can I say?” he responded in an easy tone of voice, “I’m gonna miss my friend. Even if it’s only for two weeks.”_ _

__Emma smiled at Sebastian as she noted a faint blush making it’s way up to his ears. _God, could he be any more adorable?__ _

__“Come here,” Emma beckoned, opening her arms for a hug._ _

__Sebastian moved forward and enveloped her._ _

__“I’ll miss you too,” she told him softly._ _

__Smiling she pulled away and moved to grab her bag but Sebastian beat her to it._ _

__“I’m driving you to the airport,” Sebastian informed her, “No arguments,” he warned._ _

__Holding up her hands in surrender, Emma agreed. “I didn’t know you owned a car. I figured with New York being the way it is, you wouldn’t need one.”_ _

__“Yeah, I use public transportation as much as possible but I like having the ability to drive somewhere if I need to,” Sebastian replied as they made their way out of the room and down to the lobby._ _

__The drive to the airport was a quick one and before either of the pair were ready, Sebastian was pulling into a parking spot at JFK. Before Emma could argue with him, he hopped out of the car and got her bag from the trunk._ _

__“Text me when you’re home, okay?” Sebastian asked._ _

__“Of course,” Emma responded with a less-than-happy smile. “I’ll see you in a couple weeks.”_ _

__“Give me travel details and I’ll pick you up,” Sebastian told her as he shifted on his feet, clearly not ready for Emma to leave._ _

__“You don’t have to do that, Sebastian,” Emma responded, just as hesitant to leave her friend._ _

__“I know I don’t, I just… let me?” Sebastian asked._ _

__“Okay, Sebastian, you can give me a ride,” she responded with a smile. “I’d better go,” Emma said, starting to back up._ _

__“See you soon, Em,” Sebastian said, not moving from his spot next to the car’s bumper._ _

___Damn it_ , Emma thought, dropping her bag and jogging back to Sebastian, throwing her arms around her neck. _ _

__Emma laughed at them as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly._ _

__“God, we’re being ridiculous,” she said into his neck._ _

__“I know,” he responded with a laugh of his own. “Go on,” he said, releasing her and stepping back, “get out of here.”_ _

__“I’ll talk to you later?” Emma asked, backing away._ _

__“You bet. Now go before you miss your flight!” Sebastian warned with a smile._ _

__“Bye, Sebastian.”_ _

__“See you soon, Emma.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm planning on the next chapter being mostly focused on Emma packing up her life in LA, spending time with Chris and/or Robert, etc. So there probably won't be much (if any) Seb in it. But then it's off to NY where these crazy kids will get lots more time together. 
> 
> 2\. I'm putting this one to you - Should Emma's family (or at least a person or two from it) make an appearance? I'm going back and forth on whether I want to include this confrontation. If I do include it, it wouldn't be until later but what do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

To say that Emma was excited to move to New York would be a colossal understatement. But with only a week to go before her move, Emma’s excitement was warring with both trepidation and sadness. This house had been her home for two years. It’d been her safe haven, the place where she’d been able to find her footing. The idea of leaving that haven behind, along with the only family she had, scared Emma more than she cared to admit aloud. 

Needing a break from her thoughts, Emma wandered into the kitchen where she found Chris sipping coffee and fiddling with his phone. 

“Hey,” Emma greeted, heading towards the fridge. 

“What’s the matter?” Chris asked looking up from his phone. 

Emma glanced at Chris as she pulled her apple juice from the fridge. “What makes you think anything’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Cause I know you and your tones, Emma Claire,” Chris responded with traces of concern in his joking tone. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Chris, I just…” Emma shrugged, at a loss as to how to explain her feelings to her brother. 

“Is this about the move?” Chris asked. 

Emma merely shrugged. “Hmm…. Okay then,” Chris responded. Rather than say anything else, Chris picked up his phone and resumed fiddling with it. Shrugging at her brother’s uncharacteristic willingness to drop things, Emma took her apple juice to go try to pack up her room. 

**********

Chris was not at all convinced with Emma’s noncommittal shrugs. Especially with what he could see written all over her face. Knowing that Emma would just shut down if he pushed the issue alone, he decided to bring in reinforcements. 

**Chris:** Busy today?

**Downey:** Of course I am! I’m a very important man! :)

**Chris:** I think Emma needs us

**Downey:** I’m on my way. 

**********

Emma was folding up some seldom-used shirts to put into storage when she heard the doorbell ring, followed by Dodger’s insane barking. As she made her way out of her room, Emma heard Chris answer the door and a small voice exclaim, “Uncle Chris!” Grinning broadly, Emma jogged down the stairs to find her brother tickling Exton Downey into a fit of giggles while Robert scratched Dodger into a similar state of euphoria. 

Stopping on the bottom tread, Emma put her hands on her hips and declared, “Well, isn’t this a surprise!” 

“Auntie Emma!” Exton exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of Chris’s arms to get to her. When Chris finally relented and set him down, the toddler ran to Emma as fast as his little legs would carry him. Kneeling down so she was level with the boy, Emma scooped him up into a big bear hug. 

“Hey there, little man,” Emma said to her nephew. 

“Auntie Em! Me and Daddy came to cheer you up!”

Raising her eyebrows, Emma turned to Robert and her brother. “Oh, really?” she asked, clearly addressing the older men in the room, who both had the decency to look sheepish. 

Not noticing the tension amongst the adults, Exton carried on, “Yep! Daddy says you is moving some place else but it’s okay cause you’ll call us all the time. And we’ll see you on the phone like when Daddy has to go to work far away.” 

Emma felt herself soften at the child’s words. “Of course I’ll call you Exton! You’re my best guy,” Emma bounced him on her hip as she made her way into the kitchen, leaving Chris and Robert in the foyer. Setting Exton on a stool, she went to the fridge to get him some juice and grabbed some tea for herself. 

When she turned to find the two older men walking into the kitchen whispering furiously to each other, she turned to Exton and asked, “Hey buddy, do you want to go outside and play with Dodger while I talk to your dad and Uncle Chris?” 

“Yes!” the toddler exclaimed, always eager to play with the dog. 

Turning towards the men she asked, “Anything to drink, gentlemen?” 

“We’ll have what you’re having,” Robert answered for the both of them. Emma nodded before pouring two more glasses of tea and handing them to the men. After hoisting Exton down onto the floor, Emma lead him outside while calling for Dodger. 

Once dog and boy were situated on the lawn, Emma led the adults over to the patio table where they’d all be able to keep an eye on him. After a few moments, Emma broke the silence, “So you’re here to cheer me up, huh?” Emma asked Robert. 

“Umm…” Robert shifted under Emma’s intense gaze. 

“Who says I need cheering up?” Emma asked. 

Robert said nothing, deciding instead to merely point at Chris. 

“Oh, thanks a lot, man!” Chris groused. 

“Chris?” Emma pressed. 

“Em, you just seem… less than excited about this move,” Chris replied. Before Emma could reply, he pressed on, “You were over the moon excited to go when you got back last week. Something’s changed. Robert and I just want to make sure you’re doing what you want. It’s not too late to change your mind.” 

Emma looked between the two men across from her - her family for all intents and purposes - looking at her, their paces full of concern and love, and felt a lump rise in her throat. 

“Guys, I… I _am_ excited. This is something I’ve always wanted to do,” Emma replied softly. “But the closer it gets, the more… scared I get,” she added looking away. 

“Scared of what, Eclair?” Robert asked gently, bringing her attention back to them. 

“I honestly don’t know. I just… this is as close as I’ve ever felt to having a home. You guys are family. You two put me back on my feet. What if I get out there on my own and this foundation I’ve built just… crumbles?”

“Oh, Em, that’s not going to happen,” Chris replied with such determination in his voice that Emma couldn’t help but smile. 

“How can you be so sure, Chris?” Emma asked. 

“You said it yourself, kiddo,” Robert jumped in, “we’re family. There is no ‘my own’ in a family. You could move to the damn moon and that wouldn’t change. We’re _always_ gonna be your family.” 

“And Emma, the foundation you rebuilt after David has nothing to do with this house or your job or anything like that. IT’s all you, Em. If you stumble, we’ll be there but there’s not a doubt in our minds that this next chapter of yours is going to be completely amazing,” Chris added. 

The rush of emotions that Emma felt at that moment was so intense that they really only had one outlet - an uncontrollable rush of tears. 

As the tears started to fall, Robert, who happened to be sitting closest to her, suddenly found himself with his arms full of Emma as he instinctively pulled the crying girl towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap as she buried her face into his neck and continued to cry. 

Stricken, Robert looked to Chris for help but the younger man was simply looking at them with a small, sad smile on his face. 

“What do I do?” Robert mouthed to his friend as he moved his right arm up to cradle her head while his left rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

“Just that,” Chris mouthed back, nodding to them. 

After a few minutes, Emma’s sobs eventually quieted. As they tapered off, Emma pulled away from Robert sightly and mumbled an embarrassed “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Robert soothed, “absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Congrats, man,” Chris chimed in, slapping Robert on the back while Emma started to wipe her face, “you’ve just experienced your first of what we refer to as the ‘can’t-help-it’s’. We Evans are famous for them,” he added with a laugh. 

“Can’t help it’s?” Robert questioned. 

“Lots of feelings,” Emma replied. 

“Ah,” Robert responded in understanding, still rubbing Emma’s back as she finished collecting herself before climbing off Robert and taking her seat back. 

“It happens to Em a lot,” Chris joked. 

“Keep it up, Christopher, and I’ll tell Robert here about your very own ‘can’t-help-it’s’ when you signed on to play Cap.” 

Robert guffawed while Chris just gave his sister a dirty look, making her smile. Chris was relieved to see that smile. Though tear stained, it was completely genuine. 

“Auntie Em, Auntie Em!” Exton called, running towards the trio. Both men laughed at the toddler’s nickname for his aunt. 

“What’s up, little man?” Emma asked, ignoring the two doofuses at the table. 

“Daddy says you gots a bookstore now…” Exton trailed off, the question clear. 

“Have, buddy,” Robert cut in absently, clearly used tocorrecting his son’ grammar. “And I think we’d all like to hear about Emma’s next big adventure,” he added, looking towards the woman in question.

“Well,” Emma started, a broad smile on her face. Over the next hour, Emma told her boys all about Chapter One - both the way it was now and the changes she planned to make. 

“It needs a paint job and I want to rearrange it a bit,” Emma explained, “I definitely need to revamp the kids department - I want it more colorful.” 

“What about extra help?” Robert asked, munching on one of the sandwiches Chris had made them for lunch. “Or are you running the place solo?”

“No. Sebastian and I talked about it and I’m gonna hire a few people I think. Probably only one to start while I get settled and get used to running a business.” Emma didn’t miss the looks Robert and Chris were giving each other. “What?” she asked. 

With a smile Chris asked,”You and Seb talked about it?”

“Yeah… So?”

“Nothing!” Chris responded, clearly amused. 

Emma looked towards Robert hoping he’d be more forthcoming. He simply shrugged, smiled and said, “We’re just glad you’ll have him out there, kiddo.”

Emma was not convinced. “You guys are ridiculous,” she said jokingly, sticking her tongue out at them, an action which Exton immediately copied. 

“Oh, thanks, Aunt Emma,” Robert said dryly. 

“Anytime, Robert. Anytime,” Emma shot back with a wink. 

The foursome spent the next few hours alternating between playing in the yard with Dodger and swimming in the pool. Emma laughed as Exton swam around wearing his floaties begging Chris and Robert to toss him into the water. 

_I needed this_ , Emma thought to herself, _just a day of relaxing fun with my family._

At the thought of family, Emma’s mind turned to Sebastian. With a smile, she reached for her phone with her legs still dangling in the water. 

“Hey, boys,” she called, getting their attention. Emma held up her phone and called, “Smile for Sebastian!”

The picture was a simple one - just the two men grinning at the camera with an ecstatic Exton in between them making a goofy face. Emma sent the picture off to Sebastian with a message. 

**Emma:** Taking a break from packing :)

**Sebastian:** Looks like a blast!

**Sebastian:** Don’t have too much fun or you might change your mind about moving. 

**Emma:** Never! 

Turning back to the pool shenanigans, Emma decided to join in. After all, who knew when she’d next get the chance to enjoy the west coast sunshine with these wonderful goofballs. With that thought in mind, Emma did her very best cannonball into the pool and whiled her day away surrounded by the sounds of playful splashes and heartfelt laughter. 

Later that night, as Chris was helping Exton gather his things to head home, Robert pulled Emma aside. 

“You gonna be okay, kiddo?” he asked softly. 

Emma smiled at his worrisome side started to show itself. “Yeah, dad,” she joked then, more seriously, “I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry. I know you’ve got my back.” 

“And I always will.” 

“I know that, too,” Emma assured him. 

Robert nodded his acceptance then continued, “If you need anything, Emma, you call us. Got it?” 

“Robert-” 

“No, I mean it. Even if it’s something small like money or big like a murder accomplice, _you call_ ” he ordered, a deadly serious look on his face. 

“I’ll call if I need you, Bob. And even just if I miss you,” she added with a smile. 

“Good.” 

“Is it time to go home, Daddy?”a tired looking Exton asked from his place on Chris’s hip as he came into the kitchen. 

“You bet, buddy,” Robert responded. “Give Aunt Emma a hug and kiss goodbye.” At that, Exton’s eyes filled with tears as he reached for his aunt. 

Taking the boy from her brother, Emma held him close and did her best to soothe him. “Shh, little man. We’ll talk on the phone all the time, remember?”

Emma felt more than heard his mumbled affirmative. She pulled back so she could look him in the eye. “I love you, Exton. And I’m gonna miss you so much,” Emma felt a lump forming at her words. 

“I love you too, Auntie Em,” the small boy replied, wrapping his little arms around Emma’s neck for one last hug. 

When Emma set him down she turned to Robert who simply spread his arms for a hug. Em let out a watery laugh and stepped into his embrace. After a moment, Robert kissed her hair and said quietly, “I love you, kiddo. Please be safe.” 

Emma could only nod and reply, “I love you, too.” 

Robert gave her one final squeeze then released her. After picking up Exton, he nodded towards Chris and said jokingly, “Dorito,” as a goodbye. 

Laughing at the nickname, Chris walked the Downeys out while Emma tidied up the kitchen. Gazing at her reflection in the window above the sink, Emma mumbled, “New York, here I come.” 

**********

The lights were on when Robert pulled into his driveway in Malibu. Robert was happy to know Susan and Avri were home. They would cheer him up some. Just before getting out of the car, a thought occurred to him. Deciding not to overthink it, he reached for his phone. 

**Robert:** Take care of her

**Wiener Soldier:** Emma doesn’t need anyone to take care of her

**Wiener Soldier:** But I’ll watch out for her and keep being her friend

**Robert:** That’ll have to do

**Sebastian:** You worry too much

Looking at a sleeping Exton, Robert replied, 

**Robert:** I worry about all my kids

**********

Almost a week later found Emma sitting in the early morning light, watching the sun rise from her favorite chair on the back porch of her brother’s house. Her cab would be here soon to take her to the airport and she’d officially be on her way to New York and the next chapter of her life. _Here we go_ , she thought, _you’ve got this, Emma._

“Thought I might find you here.” 

Emma looked up to see her brother standing above her holding two coffee mugs, offering one to her. “Don’t act like you know me, Christopher,” Emma joked. 

Chris chuckled and took the seat next to her. “You all ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I’ve got my bags by the door and the rest is either getting shipped out or in storage.” 

Chris nodded, having already heard her plans for her things. “It shouldn’t take you too long to settle down, then.” 

Emma chuckled, “Oh, I don’t know about that. New city, new business. Almost like a whole new life. That might take some getting used to.” 

“Yeah, well, be that as it may, you deserve to be happy. And I think this move is gonna get you there,” Chris replied. 

“Oh yeah?” Emma asked with a smile. 

Chris smiled back.“I’ve got a feeling about you and New York,” he teased.

A car horn blaring could be heard from the front of the house. “Guess that’s my cue,” Emma said somewhat regretfully as she stood up. Chris stood up and followed her back into the house and through to the front door where her suitcase and carryon bag were waiting for her. 

Chris opened to the door and waved to the cab driver, indicating that they were coming. 

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Emma turned to her brother and, with a watery smile, said, “I’m gonna miss you, big brother.” 

“Miss you too, little sis,” Chris replied. Then, after a beat, “You’re gonna be amazing, Emma. I’m so proud of you.” 

Emma chuckled, “I haven’t even done anything yet.” 

“Sure you have. Come here,” he replied, opening his arms for a hug. 

When her brother’s arms wrapped around her, Emma struggled to contain her emotions. She knew her brother would always be there to support her but it was one thing to do it from the next room versus from the opposite side of the country. As nuts as he drove her, she was going to miss him like hell. 

After pulling away, Chris grabbed her suitcase, led her out to the cab and helped load it into the trunk. “Text me when you get there?” he asked, turning to Emma. 

“Of course,” Emma replied. 

Emma went in for one more quick hug. “I love you,” she mumbled as she pulled away. 

“Love you, too,” Chris replied with a smile.

With one last smile towards her brother, Emma hopped into the back of the cab. As it pulled away from the curb and headed down the road, Emma was overwhelmed with feelings of excitement and sadness. But for the first time in weeks, she felt the excitement win out. Taking out her phone, she sent a quick message. 

**Emma:** I’m on my way!!! :) :) :)

**Sebastian:** I’ll be waiting :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again for the long wait. I just started a full time job and the wedding is about five weeks away (eek!) As I said, I have no intentions of ever abandoning this story and I have some really fun ideas for the future of Sebastian and Emma! 
> 
> Your comments, kudos and bookmarks give me life and I'll never properly convey how much they mean to me... Happy thoughts to you all! :)

Sebastian drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he waited for Emma to make her way out to him in the pickup lane. She’d texted him a few minutes ago to tell him that she’d landed and would be out soon. He nervously adjusted his ballcap as he glanced towards the terminal doors for what felt like the hundredth time. He felt ridiculous for being nervous but it seemed it couldn’t be helped.

 _It’s just Emma. She’s your friend,_ he thought to himself. _You have no reason to be nervous._ He lightly banged his head on the steering wheel. As he rested it there, he cursed in frustration at his feelings. _It’s probably just excitement… I’m excited to have my friend close. This whole fluttery stomach nerves nonsense is_ totally _just excitement._ Nothing _else._

Sebastian was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp rapping on the passenger side window. Jumping in his seat, Sebastian’s hand flew to his chest as his eyes darted towards the source of the noise. It took his startled brain just a second to take in the sight of Emma Evans laughing her ass off. 

Chuckling despite his still rapid heartbeat, Sebastian got out of the car and moved around the hood to where Emma stood, still laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah, Evans, laugh it up,” Sebastian teased with a mock pout on his face. 

“S...sorry!” Emma managed between her laughs that were finally starting to subside, “but you should’ve seen your face!” 

Sebastian could only grin at her. _God, she’s beautiful when she laughs._ In an attempt to shut his thoughts out, Sebastian reached for the bag Emma had dropped during her burst of laughter. 

“You ready to go?” he asked as he placed the bag in the back seat of his car. 

“Not until I get a welcome to New York hug, Stan,” Emma joked with her hands on her hips, still giggling.

Grinning, Sebastian didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Emma’s waist and lift her off the ground in a big bear hug. 

As he set her back on the ground he said to her with a smile, “Welcome home, Emma.” Sebastian saw something in Emma’s expression falter at that. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to the day they’d spent together in the hills above Los Angeles. Emma had confided in him that LA, and nowhere for that matter, felt like home. Realising his goof, Sebastian merely squeezed her arm comfortingly before opening the passenger side door for her. 

Leaning on it while Emma climbed in, Sebastian asked with a smile, “Ready to head to your new place?”

“Oh yeah!” Emma responded excitedly. 

Sebastian chuckled as he shut the door for her and jogged around to the driver’s side. Climbing in, he buckled his seatbelt and turned to Emma with a smile, “Here we go!” he said excitedly. 

“You’re such a dork,” Emma responded as he pulled away from the curb. 

“Hey, I refuse to apologize for being excited for you,” Sebastian shot back with a smile. 

Emma merely smiled as she settled back into her seat for the ride. 

**********

“I absolutely can’t let you stay here tonight,” Sebastian said, looking over Emma’s apartment. 

“Oh, come on… It’s not _that_ bad,” Emma argued with a smile. 

The pair were standing in the living room of her apartment. Straight ahead was the bedroom and behind them was a hall that contained the bathroom and led towards the kitchen and the front door. The focus of Sebastian’s concern, however, was the complete lack of furniture.

“I thought you said your furniture was getting delivered?” he asked a completely unconcerned Emma. 

“It is!” she insisted, “Tomorrow,” she added a little sheepishly. 

“So, what? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Sebastian asked. 

“No. I just didn't think you'd care this much,” Emma admitted with a shrug. 

“Why wouldn’t I care that you have to sleep on the floor?” 

Emma merely shrugged again and replied with a small chuckle, “Honestly, Sebastian, I just didn't think it was that big of a deal.”

Sebastian gave a huff in response and let his agitated gaze sweep the bare apartment. 

“Is Ginny home?” he asked after a long moment. 

“No. She's on a girl's trip in Florida,” Emma replied, clearly amused at Sebastian’s agitation. 

Sebastian’s face scrunched up in what Emma assumed was deep thought. He finally turned towards Emma and declared, “Okay, then. You're staying with me tonight.”

Emma raised her eyebrows at his declaration and replied, “I'm what?”

“You're staying with me,” he said decisively, already reaching for her larger bag.

“Hey.. wait!” she called after him as he made his way back down the hallway towards the door, “Sebastian, stop.”

Sebastian stopped more at her tone than her actual request. “What?” he asked sweetly as he turned to her with a smile. 

“Okay, first off, no using that adorable grin of yours to get out of trouble,” she began with a smile, pointing a finger at him in a mock scold. “Second, you _do not_ get to make decisions for me. And third,” she said before Sebastian got a chance to argue her second point, “I don't need to stay with you or anyone tonight. I can stay here.”

“Are you done?” Sebastian asked. 

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes.”

“You're my friend,” Sebastian replied simply, “Friends don't let other friends sleep on wood floors their first night in New York.” 

“Is that so?” Emma asked with a smile.

“It's true,” Sebastian replied with his trademark grin, “It's in the handbook.”

Emma gave the matter a few moments thought before replying with a sigh, “Fine… But just for tonight.” 

Sebastian just grinned and opened the door for her to pass in front of him. 

**********

Emma absolutely loved Sebastian’s apartment. It was so warm and open and inviting. _So much like him,_ Emma thought as Sebastian let them both into his place, just a few blocks away from Emma and Chapter One. 

As she stood in the foyer, she took in the living space in front of her. Sebastian’s main living area was essentially one big room that included the kitchen, the living room and the dining room. The kitchen was along the far right wall, directly in front of Emma and the front door. A large island separated the kitchen from the living room dominated by a large, comfortable sectional. The dining space consisted of a long table situated behind the couch. 

Emma’s favorite feature, however, was the floor to ceiling windows along the far left wall. Emma could just imagine herself curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate watching the lights of the city. _Too bad I don’t live here too…_

Sebastian interrupted Emma’s brief wishful thinking by grabbing her carry-on bag off her shoulder. 

“This way, Evans,” Sebastian ordered cheerfully as he led her to their right down a long hallway she knew ended with Sebastian’s room. She’d never been inside it but he’d pointed it out to her the last time she’d been here. 

“This is you,” he said, stopping in front of a door next to his. 

“I really appreciate this, Sebastian,” Emma said with a smile, making her way into the room. The bedroom was a good size with two large windows on the far wall. 

“Are you kidding?” Sebastian asked with a laugh as he placed her bags next to the bed, “You guys put me up for like a month! This is the least I could do. Plus, do you have any idea what Downey and Chris would do to me if they found out I let you sleep on a floor?” he added incredulously. Emma chuckled at the thought. 

“How about some food?” Sebastian asked, rubbing his hands together. 

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Emma noted that it was almost three in the afternoon. “I’m starving, actually,” she admitted, “I haven’t had anything since a crappy airport breakfast this morning.” 

“Early dinner it is,” Sebastian agreed. 

As they made their way out to the kitchen, Sebastian flat out refused to let Emma help. “You’re a guest!” he argued, “Plus, it’s a special occasion. You just sit there while I whip something up,” he said, pointing to the island. 

“Fine, fine,” Emma conceded, throwing her hands up in defeat with a smile. 

Emma watched as Sebastian deftly sliced tomatoes across from her spot on the stool. Despite his smile, she could tell by the look on his face and the slight fidgit to his stance that he wanted to say something but was holding back. 

“What is it?” she finally asked, breaking the silence. 

Sebastian looked a bit sheepish at her question. “It’s not really anything,” he responded with a shrug as he dumped the tomatoes in a pot, “I was just wondering when you were gonna start the work you wanna do at Chapter One.” 

“Who says I want to do any work on it?”

Sebastian just gave her a look. 

“Okay,” she conceded, “I want to make some changes. To be honest, I’d like to jump right in as soon as possible. Why do you ask?”

Sebastian shrugged again. “I’d just like to help is all,” he admitted, not meeting her eyes for some reason. 

“Really?” Emma asked with a surprised tone, “Do you have time for that?” 

“Yeah, I do actually,” Sebastian responded with a smile, “Rehearsals are on a hiatus of sorts right now because of some technical changes they want to make. So I have the time.” 

“Well, in that case, I’d love your help,” Emma responded with a grateful smile, “We can head over tomorrow and make up a game plan?”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian responded with a fond smile of his own. 

**********

Emma woke up screaming. 

Sensing she was somewhere unfamiliar and still reeling from her nightmare, she struck out. Instead of hitting pillow or lamp or table as she so often did, she hit sold muscle. Emma’s immediate reaction to the male presence was to attack. Defend. Protect. As she struck out a second time, she felt two strong arms envelope her and pull her close. Rather than cause her to panic further, there was something about the embrace that immediately soothed and something about the voice in her ear that calmed her. 

“Shhh… iubită. It’s just me. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. It’s just me. You’re safe. Ești în siguranță. I’ve got you. You’re safe here. I’m sorry,” she heard whispered softly in her ear as strong arms held her and warm hands stroked her back. 

_Sebastian? How…_ Then the day came crashing down. _New York. Sebastian’s apartment… Nightmare._

“Sebastian….” was all Emma could get out before the tears came. 

They’d been having such a fun night. Sebastian had made them a delicious pasta dish for their early dinner which they followed with a Parks & Recreation marathon vegging out on his insanely comfortable couch. Emma had told him her ideas for the store while Sebastian offered his suggestions (and muscles). She’d explained her desire to hire at least one other person to work in the store as she got it off the ground and how she planned to interview candidates this week. They’d played Mario Kart for awhile before ending the night with a Star Wars movie marathon. 

As the day and many cups of hot chocolate caught up with her (“Who drinks hot chocolate in August?!?” Sebastian had teased her, making it for her anyway), Emma began to doze halfway through Episode V. 

She remembered Sebastian whispering to her, “Get up sleepyhead, your bed is a lot more comfortable…” She was slightly mortified to discover that he’d likely had to carry her to bed as she had no memory of walking here, and was still wearing her clothes. But none of that really mattered now as she lay in Sebastian’s arms seeking comfort from the terror of her subconscious mind. 

“You’re okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay. You’re safe, iubită. I promise you’re safe with me.” 

Emma had no idea how long she cried in his arms, or how long she spent just laying there after her tears had subsided. When she finally pulled away and faced Sebastian, she saw concern and anger evident in Sebastian’s eyes. Thankfully, she was now awake enough to know that that anger wasn’t directed at her. Never at her. 

“How…?” was all she could think to ask. 

“I was in bed….” he began, voice somewhat strained, “I wasn’t quite asleep yet and I heard…” he stopped to clear his throat, “I was in bed and then I heard you screaming…” Emma could’ve sworn that she saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes. 

“Sebastian…” 

“No, it’s okay,” he insisted, cutting her off with a flimsy attempt at a smile. “I was just…. In that moment I was just so fucking terrified.” 

That was it. Emma couldn’t stand seeing that look on his face. So she did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him back. For a long while the pair just lay there, holding each other, each taking comfort and strength from the other. 

“I’m sorry…” Emma murmured into his chest breaking the now much calmer silence. 

“Hey, no,” Sebastian said fiercely, pulling back so that he could cup her face and make her look at him, “don’t _ever_ apologize for this, Emma. This isn’t something you’re choosing to do. This isn’t something you should feel guilty for. I will _never_ hold this against you, iubită.” 

Emma smiled at the use of the Romanian term Sebastian sometimes used for her. 

“Besides,” Sebastian continued, “I put you in the room right next to mine just in case something like this happened.” 

At Emma’s questioning look, Sebastian explained, “I know you have nightmares,” he said simply, “I wanted to be close, just in case…” 

“I’ve gotta say,” Sebastian went on before Emma could respond, “it’s one thing to know about your nightmares in theory but to experience them, even as an outsider…”

“Chris hates it too,” Emma replied softly when it didn’t appear that Sebastian was going to go on. 

“I have a newfound respect for your brother,” Sebastian replied with a small chuckle, “And you too, Emma,” he added more seriously. 

Emma merely smiled at him in response, her eyes already starting to droop. 

“I'll let you sleep,” Sebastian said, beginning to extricate himself from the bed.

“Wait,” Emma said suddenly, reaching out and grabbing his arm. When Sebastian looked down at her questioningly, she asked in a small, almost pleading voice, “Stay?”

“Emma…” 

“Just - stay? Talk to me? You’re the only one who’s ever helped me sleep after.” 

“Okay,” Sebastian replied, settling himself back down on the bed, “I’ll stay, Em.” 

“Talk to me?” Emma prompted

Sebastian thought for a second before beginning his story, “So, the first time I met Robert Redford…” It wasn’t long at all until Emma’s breathing evened out and her grip on the blanket between them slackened. 

Sebastian debated sneaking out of the room but decided he couldn’t risk waking Emma. She’d looked so desperate for him to stay, to make her feel safe so she could sleep. He couldn’t take that away from her, no matter the cost. So, settling himself in for a long night of possibly no sleep next to his insanely gorgeous best friend, Sebastian scooted to the edge of the bed. _And away from temptation_ , he thought to himself. 

However, as if he too was calmed by her presence, Sebastian was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Emma’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in the bit about postponing Sebastian's play cause I realized that, according to the timeline of major events I have in my head, I'd put it in too early. The play will be debuting in November. That said, I have no idea how long rehearsals and such take, I'm just making that bit up as I go along... :)
> 
> Also, if anyone has any suggestions for scenes or tidbits they'd like to see, let me know! I might not use them but it could fuel the fire of my writing? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! My job got hectic, I got married (yay!), and this is a tough time of year for me depression wise. I swear I haven't abandoned this fic. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit disjointed. I wrote half of it like months ago and finished it this week. I'm going to kinda jump the timeline ahead a bit to get to some more meat of the story. Hope ya'll don't mind. Please leave feedback if you are so inclined - it's my lifeblood! 
> 
> Also, also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! May your 2017 be awesome sauce and all that happy jazz!

For the second time since she’d met him, Emma Evans woke up in the arms of Sebastian Stan. This time, however, she had little trouble remembering where she was and why Sebastian was there. Thinking of her nightmare the night before brought a frown to Emma’s face but it was soon replaced with a smile when she realized she couldn’t really remember the details. She could certainly guess, but for now her head seemed to only have room for the Romanian currently curled around her, breathing softly on her neck. 

Emma knew she should extricate herself from this situation. This would only fan the flames of the stupid crush she’d tried and failed to ignore developing on her best friend. He was just so… _good_. Shaking her head, Emma mentally berated herself. _You have to stop thinking about him like that. He’s your friend. Nothing more._ She’d never had a friend like Sebastian before. Emma just couldn’t take that risk, not with this friendship, not for a crush. Maybe not for anything. 

Thinking of how she'd asked Sebastian to stay with her the night before, Emma felt her cheeks starting to heat in embarrassment. _Oh, God, what if things are weird now?_

“I can hear you worrying,” Sebastian suddenly mumbled. His warm breath in her ear caused an involuntary shiver to move through Emma’s body. _Oh sweet baby Jesus, please let him not have noticed…_ Emma thought desperately as Sebastian unwound himself from Emma. 

Sitting up, he asked gently, “Feeling alright today?”

Emma turned onto her back to look at him. On the surface, Sebastian’s face merely showed concern about last night’s nightmare and her sleep afterwards. But as she looked into his eyes, she saw a reflection of what she was feeling - fear that a line had been crossed, their friendship somehow tainted. 

Knowing that this was a crucial moment, Emma put on her brightest smile as she stretched her arms above her head and responded, “I'm feeling pretty good, actually. I slept like a log after I fell back asleep which basically never happens so... thank you, Sebastian. You’re a really great friend.” 

If Emma didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn she saw something akin to disappointment flicker across Sebastian’s face. As soon as it appeared, however, it was gone - replaced by Sebastian’s signature grin. 

“I'm really glad I could help, Em,” he responded brightly, patting her leg over the covers. “Now come on! Big day ahead! Breakfast then Chapter One?” he asked hopefully as he got off the bed and headed for the door. 

Emma sat up as she replied, “If you're sure you're okay with that…?” Emma prodded with uncertainty.

Seeing her hesitation, Sebastian replied,“Don't worry so much, Emma. I want to help you with this. I wouldn't offer otherwise,” he added with a smile. 

Emma’s grin was quick and bright. “Breakfast in fifteen?” she asked excitedly, jumping out of bed and grabbing her shower stuff and a change of clothes. 

“Meet you in the kitchen,” Sebastian agreed and disappeared out the door and into his room.

_There,_ Emma thought to herself as she finished gathering her things, _everything is perfectly normal between us and that's exactly what I want._

Emma tried her best to ignore the feelings of disappointment. 

**********

Sebastian tried to squash down the feeling of disappointment he'd felt when Emma had called him a good friend. 

Well, that's what you are, Sebastian thought as he stepped into the shower. _You're her friend and she's yours. That's the way it should be._

Sebastian knew this stupid crush of his would never become anything more. He’d opened up to Emma - in a way he’d never opened up to anyone else. Even his past lovers he’d kept at arm's length. But with Emma, he’d drawn her in. From the moment he’d met her, he’d felt the need to pull her close. The result was the most amazing friendship he’d ever had. He couldn’t risk that. He just couldn’t be the kind of partner that Emma deserved. He was man enough to admit that he’d never been very good at relationships. And after her shitshow of a marriage, Emma deserved the best. And he wasn’t it. 

But as he leaned under the spray of the shower, he couldn’t help but remember what it’d felt like to wake up with Emma next to him. He’d been mostly asleep when he’d rolled over into Emma’s back and wrapped his arm around her. It’d felt so _right_. Like that was where they both belonged - curled around each other in the early morning light. He knew it was risky to linger in that position when he finally reached consciousness but he’d wanted to know what it would be like to have Emma wake up in his arms like that. He’d wanted to savor it because he knew it could never happen again. 

As his brain lingered on the feel of her sleep-warmed body pressed against his, another part of his body began to take interest. Suddenly very aware of what these thoughts were going to lead to, Sebastian reached for the handle of the shower and quickly turned the temperature to as cold as he could stand it. 

“Don’t go there, Stan,” Sebastian mumbled to himself as he quickly rinsed. “Just don’t go there.” 

**********

Emma was scrambling eggs when Sebastian shuffled into the kitchen looking much less chipper than when she’d last seen him. 

“Hey you,” she laughed, sliding a cup of coffee across the counter to him, “rough shower?” Sebastian’s only response was to become very interested in his coffee and mumble something about not being a morning person. Emma may have been imagining things but she could have sworn that she saw him blush before he averted his gaze down to his mug. 

Dismissing the thought as lingering wishful thinking after spending the night together, Emma turned back to the stove with a shrug.   
“Need any help with that?” she heard Sebastian ask from his place on the other side of the island. 

“No, I’m almost done,” Emma responded with a smile, “it’s just scrambled eggs anyway.” 

A few minutes later, Emma sat down next to Sebastian with two plates of eggs and toast, sliding one over to Sebastian. 

“Thanks, Em,” Sebastian mumbled before digging in. Emma didn’t give his seemingly sour mood any thought. She knew from experience that he wasn’t a very cheerful person in the mornings. 

Sure enough, after he’d finished his eggs and his cup of coffee, he turned to Emma and cheerfully asked, “So what are you thinking you wanted to get done today?” 

“I was thinking of doing a walkthrough of the store and kind of mapping out my plans for the place. Honestly, it’ll probably just be me word-vomiting ideas all over the place but it’ll be a good starting place,” Emma responded. Sebastian merely smiled in response. 

Emma continued, “I also want to hammer out and post a job description for some part-time help.” 

Sebastian nodded, clearly in agreement with her plans. “I’m excited to actually see what your plans are instead of just listening to you blabber about them over the phone,” he responded with a smile. 

“Shut up,” Emma responded with a laugh, “You know you love the sound of my voice.” 

Sebastian merely shook his head with a smile. “Let’s go, Evans,” he said, holding out his hand to her, “your future awaits.” 

**********

“So here’s what I’m thinking…” Emma began as she and Sebastian stood in the middle of the boxed up bookstore. 

All of the books had been boxed up and stacked in the center of the store. None of Ginny’s knickknacks or decorations remained on the walls. She had left Emma an entirely blank slate. Emma had tossed and turned on whether or not to paint the store. She’d loved the wooden built-ins against the light blue color of the walls. But she ultimately decided to make the space her own, just as Ginny wanted. 

“I’m gonna repaint the walls a really warm, rich cream color.” At Sebastian’s nod, Emma continued, “The tables throughout the store are already a really great dark brown so I was thinking of re-staining the built-ins to match?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Why’d you end that sentence with a question?”

“To be honest, I have no idea. I guess I’m just looking for someone to agree with me or something.” 

“The only person whose approval you need is your own, Emma. But, for what it’s worth, I think your idea sounds great. You’re really making this place your own.” 

Emma smiled to herself at his words. “Well, that’s my goal here,” she responded. 

“Well, okay then!” Sebastian exclaimed, pushing himself off the counter and walking towards Emma. Grabbing her shoulders, he gave her a friendly shake and added, “So, stop looking for others’ approval and just do you!” 

Emma laughed in response as she shoved Sebastian back. “Okay, okay… You’ve made your point.”

“What about your place upstairs?” Sebastian asked after they’d finished walking through the space. 

“What about it?” Emma asked, taking a last look around. 

“Well, you’ve got this vision to make the store your own. What about making the apartment your own?” 

“I hadn’t really planned on doing anything,” Emma admitted as she headed back to the front of the store, “I mean, I’m renting the place from Ginny. I can’t really do anything to the place.” 

“Well, I happen to know for a fact that Ginny would be totally cool if you made some changes to the place.” 

“How do you know that?” Emma asked, surprised. 

Sebastian shot her a conspiratorial smile and responded with an adorable little shrug, “We talk.” 

The duo walked outside onto the sidewalk and Sebastian waited impatiently as Emma locked up the store. Emma couldn’t help but grin as she took in the sight of Sebastian bouncing on his feet. 

“Excited much?” she asked with a laugh. 

“What?! Don’t judge me, Evans!” Sebastian replied. “I love this stuff. And, like I said, I’m excited for you.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Emma responded as she moved to the door to the left of the storefront and the two made their way up the stairs. 

“If being excited for my best friend’s newest adventure makes me a dork then fine, call me a dork. Call me king of the dorks! Dorkus Maximus, if you will” Sebastian joked.

Emma was practically in stitches as she unlocked the door to her apartment. 

“Okay, Dorkus Maximus,” Emma began, gesturing to her still empty apartment. “What do you think?” she asked.

“Oh, no way, Em. I’m here to be your sounding board - nothing else. What do you think?”

Emma walked around the room and considered in silence. It was a good space with a lot of natural light. The white walls weren’t too white and actually made the rooms feel warm. But she still wanted to add a spark of something to the space. Something that reflected her. 

“An accent wall,” she said suddenly. 

“A what now?” Sebastian asked, somewhat startled by her sudden break of the silence. 

“This wall,” Emma responded, pointing to the wall opposite her bedroom, “needs to be teal.” 

“Teal, huh? Sebastian asked with a smile. 

“Yep.” Emma responded with a definitive nod of her head and her hands placed firmly on her hips. 

“Well then,” Sebastian replied as he rubbed his hands together excitedly, “we need to head to the paint store!” 

**********

Sebastian and Emma went to a local hardware store a few blocks over where they bought a few different cans of paint to test out in both the store and up in Emma’s apartment. While browsing the color choices, Sebastian found himself trying to convince Emma that it wasn’t really possible for her to paint the entire store by herself. 

“Em, I‘m telling you, just hire some painters,” Sebastian argued for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“But I want to feel that sense of accomplishment when I finish painting my store and it finally becomes my own!” Emma argued right back. 

“It’ll still be yours even if you don’t paint it yourself.” Finally, when faced with Emma’s full pout, he decided to pull out the big guns. “You’ll be able to open a lot faster if you hire painters, ya know…”

The look on Emma’s face could only be described as a mixture between deep thought and irritation at losing the argument. After a moment she reluctantly conceded, “You may have a point.”

Before Sebastian could celebrate his victory, though, he found a petite finger pointed in his face. “But you and I are painting the wall in my apartment.”

Sebastian just shrugged and replied, “Whatever you say, Evans. Whatever you say.” 

**********

The next week passed much the same way for the duo. Sebastian would pop by Chapter One to keep Emma company while she supervised the painters in the store.Emma even insisted on helping them for at least a little while each day. Sebastian would bring her a coffee from the little coffee shop next door, _Donna’s_ , and Emma would chastise him for spending money on her. In retaliation, she’d order takeout each night and they’d eat it in her apartment while watching a movie. Though neither of them would admit it, it was becoming harder and harder for them to go their separate ways each night. They would inevitably end up texting well into the night just to maintain that connection. Neither one was willing to delve into why this was the case. 

**********

One afternoon, a week after she’d arrived in New York, Emma stood in her freshly painted store, revelling in it. Sebastian had texted early saying that he had a meeting at the theater but would be by later. The painters had done a fantastic job. The walls were painted a cream color that made the store seem so much brighter and, therefore, bigger. The dark wood of the shelves, tables, crown molding and checkout counter stood out in stark contrast to the light walls, adding a bit of interest to the space. 

Emma was just finishing taking pictures to send to Chris and Robert when she heard a girl’s voice behind her. 

“Wow, this place looks _rad!_ ” 

Whirling around, Emma was relieved to note that the source of the voice was still across the room by the door and, therefore, not an immediate threat. Still, ever the cautious one, Emma remained where she was when she asked with some heat, “I’m sorry but how did you get in here?!” 

The girl shrugged and responded, “Door was open.” 

_Dammit,_ Emma thought. _I must have left it unlocked for Sebastian…. Stupid!_

“Who are you?” Emma asked with some exasperation. 

“Oh, sorry!” she exclaimed moving further into the store. “My name is Tracy Lewis. I’m your new part-timer.” She added the last part with an almost manic smile. 

Momentarily stunned, Emma could only gape at the girl. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had long dark hair with purple streaks in it and large brown eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a floral dress with clunky boots and a well work jean jacket adorned with too many patches to really make out what they said. 

“Hey, boss lady, you okay?” Tracy asked as she made her way closer to Emma. 

Shaking her head against her momentary stupor, Emma tried to make sense of what this woman was telling her. “I’m sorry, what? You’re my what?”

“I’m your new part-timer. I saw the ad you posted for part-time help and you’re gonna hire me,” she said with all the confidence in the world. 

“Oh, I am, am I?” Emma asked, with just a hint of attitude. 

“Yep!” Tracy replied, smacking her gum for emphasis. 

“And how do you figure that?” Emma shot back, not unkindly. 

“Well… I could give you some spiel about how I’m such a hard worker and I learn quickly and I have x, y, z experience but I’m not gonna do that.” 

“Why not? You’re standing here demanding I give you a job.” 

“No, I’m not,” Tracy replied. “I’m standing here telling you that I’m the right choice. Because in addition to being a hard worker, a quick learner, and having experience in the retail and book industry, I have something else going for me.” 

“And what’s that?” Emma wondered. 

“That gut feeling. You know that feeling you get when you know you’re in the right place at the right time?” 

“Not really,” she responded with a light laugh. 

“Yes you do,” Tracy replied, all seriousness, “You feel it here, about this store. I can tell just by looking at you.” 

Emma thought about it and quickly realized that this Tracy character was right. She’d never felt more like she was where she belonged and was doing what she was supposed to be doing. 

“I have that same feeling about this store. About working for you. I know you feel it, too, boss-lady,” Tracy added with a bright, knowing smile. 

“I have to admit, I like your moxie,” Emma responded, finally moving towards Tracy. 

“She uses words like ‘moxie’,” Tracy mused to herself, “Oh yeah… this is gonna work out great.” 

“What the hell,” Emma muttered. “You’re hired,” she said with a bright smile of her own, extending her hand towards Tracy’s. 

“Uh…. what’d I miss?,” came Sebastian’s amused voice from the doorway. 

“The beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Tracy responded, turning towards Sebastian and wrapping her arm around Emma’s shoulders. 

Sebastian looked at Emma with a questioning eyebrow raised. She merely shrugged in response making Sebastian laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the middle of September before Emma was ready to start unpacking boxes of books and putting the finishing touches on Chapter One. With October 10 chosen as the grand re-opening, Emma was feeling the pressure. 

“You really need to calm down, Em,” Chris had told her on the phone, “everything will be great.” 

“You don’t know anything,” Emma grumbled back. She was lounging in her apartment late one night and was admittedly pouting a little bit. 

Chris’s laugh echoed down the line. “I know, everything, Emma Claire,” he responded haughtily. 

“Chris…” Emma complained. She’d called her brother for help and he was giving her attitude! 

“Emma, stop,” he lightly chastised. “You’ll get the shop set up, you’ll throw a kickass re-opening party and then people will come to your store. I promise,” he added with the smile obvious in his voice. 

Emma sighed at her brother’s rational tone. “I hate you, ya know that?” she teased with a smile. 

“I do know that, yes,” he responded in kind. 

**********  
The next day found Emma in the store at about 5AM, sucking down coffee from _Donna’s_ and rocking out to her ‘Ass Kicking’ playlist. Motivated and sufficiently caffed up, Emma set to work. 

When Tracy walked in almost four hours later she found a wild eyed Emma unboxing the history books to ‘Eye of the Tiger.’ She approached Emma tentatively. 

“Um…. Boss lady?” 

Emma whirled around and, with a slightly manic look on her face, responded, “Tracy! I’m so glad you’re here! Here, help me with these boxes.” With that she pushed over book marked ‘Local History’ and turned back to her own box. 

“Um… Okay…” she responded warily. “You sure you’re okay, Emma?” she asked. 

“Yes! I’m fine. I was pretty worried yesterday but I talked to Chris and felt better but then I couldn’t sleep so I came down here at like five and Donna’s was open by then and I got started and now I feel SO much better!” Emma rambled, gesticulating wildly. 

“Okay,” Tracy responded as if trying to placate a mad woman. “Got it.” With that she turned around and pulled out her phone while Emma went back to her books. 

**********

Sebastian was just back from a run when his phone alerted him to a text from Tracy. He smiled. Just like Emma, he’d taken an instant liking to the young woman. He was glad that Emma was going to be getting some help at the store. Plus, she could always use more friends. His smile dimmed, though, when he saw the texts. 

**Tracy:** Emma gone round the bend. Come if convenient.   
**Tracy:** If inconvenient, come anyway.   
**Tracy:** Sorry, watched Sherlock last week. But you should still totally come. Emma’s gone nuts.   
**Sebastian:** Omw 

Sebastian showered and changed as fast as he could. When he was finished, he jogged the few blocks between his apartment and Chapter One. Tracy’s texts had been pretty cryptic so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he arrived. 

The first thing he noticed when he walked through the door was the blaring music. The second was Emma. She was towards the back of the store practically throwing books on the shelves. Even from his position just inside the door, he could make out the circles under her eyes and her hair sticking up all over the place. _She hasn’t slept,_ he thought as he strode towards her. 

“Trace, cut the music,” he ordered the part-timer seated on the counter, swinging her legs and face buried in her phone. Despite her seemingly nonchalant attitude, Sebastian knew she was worried. 

“You got it, soldier,” she responded with a mock salute and a saucy wink. Normally, that’d get a smile out of him but right now he had his eyes on Emma. 

“Em?” he called as he approached. 

“Hmm?” she responded distractedly, not looking up from her work. 

“Emma.” He tried again, more forcefully. When she still didn’t respond, he tried a different route. Stepping forward, he waved a hand in front of her face. When her eyes met his, he knew why Tracy had texted him. She looked half mad. “Emma, what’s going on here?” he asked gently, gesturing around. 

“What do you mean? Nothing. I’ve just got a lot to do so I’m doing it,” she explained, a little too quickly for Sebastian’s liking. 

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Emma demanded, whirling on him. 

Sebastian took a calming breath. It wouldn’t help anything for him to get upset. Not if he was going to have any success calming Emma down. “It means you haven’t slept. And I’d bet you haven’t eaten, either. You need to take care of yourself.”

“I need to get this done,” she insisted. 

“And you will-”

“Not if you keep insisting I stop,” she shot back. Sebastian could see that she was getting even more worked up. Deciding to act, Sebastian stepped right into Emma’s space and put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. 

“You can do this, Emma but you can’t do it like this. I’ll help you - we all will. But right now I need you to breath.” Sebastian rubbed her arms encouragingly. 

Emma took a reluctant, shaky breath. 

“Okay, another.” 

Emma rolled her eyes but took another breath, a little deeper this time. When she still wasn’t calming down enough for Sebastian’s liking, he took her hand and placed it on his chest. “Breathe with me, Emma. Just do what I do.” 

Emma’s eyes widened slightly and she looked somewhat nervous but she took a deep breath as he did. As she continued to breathe, Sebastian was pleased to see the wild look drain slowly from her eyes. “There you go, iubită,” he soothed as he tucked some stray hair behind her left ear and cupped her face for a moment. 

_What are you doing?!_ his brain shouted at him as Emma’s blue eyes snapped up to his. They simply stared at each other for a few moments, breathing the same air and, unbeknownst to the other, sharing the same thoughts. _You need to back up,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _This isn’t friend - even best friend behavior…_ But he couldn’t pull himself away from Emma. Not when her eyes were searching his like that. 

As if reading his thoughts. Tracy chose that moment to remind Sebastian and Emma that she was still there. “Welcome back, boss,” she said, having come up behind Sebastian. When he turned around to face her, she was giving him a knowing look. Blushing slightly, he stepped slightly away from Emma. 

“Feeling better?” he asked her. 

“Yeah. Feeling kind of exhausted, actually,” Emma admitted. She looked at Sebastian and offered him a shy smile. “Thank you for coming, Sebastian.” Sebastian managed to convince himself that he had just imagined the blush on her cheeks. 

“Of course I came, Em,” he replied gently. 

“Maybe Emma should head upstairs and get some sleep,” Tracy suggested, smirking at the two. 

“But-” Emma started

“I think that’s a good idea,” Sebastian cut her off gently. “You need to take care of yourself, Em.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Damn you and that look, Stan,” Emma griped, already heading towards the front of the store. 

“Tracy, hang out for a second?” Sebastian asked Tracy quietly as he followed Emma. 

“You got it, dream boat,” she replied. Sebastian laughed softly and continued to follow Emma out the door and up the stairs to her apartment. 

“I don’t need an escort,” Emma grumbled as she unlocked her door. 

“I know…” Sebastian replied, “but if I don’t make sure you take care of yourself, Robert will break my legs,” he joked. 

Emma laughed as she stumbled down the hall to her room. As she crawled into bed, she mumbled, “I miss him… and Chris.” She looked so sad for a moment, so Sebastian sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. 

“They’re coming to the opening, right?” he asked. 

Emma perked up slightly at that. “Yeah,” she responded sleepily. 

Sebastian chuckled. “Go to sleep, Emma.” She was dead asleep in moments. It was only pushing eleven o’clock when Sebastian made his way down to the store. He found Tracy back in her spot atop the counter listening to her iPod. “Hey, Tracy,” he greeted as he leaned on the counter next to her. He nudged her leg with his arm and said, “thank you for texting me earlier.” 

“You got it, boss-man,” she joked, “Now what do we do?” she asked, looking around the store. 

“Now we get to work. You busy today?” he asked, pulling out his phone. 

“Nah. I was planning on being here.” 

“Okay, hang out for a second, I need to make a call.” With that, Sebastian stepped slightly away and put his phone to his ear. _I hope this is a good idea,_ he thought as he listened to the ringer. 

~~~

“Hey, man! What’s up?” Chris greeted with his usual enthusiasm. 

“Not much. Listen,” he started, jumping right into it, “how soon can you get out here?”

“I don’t know. It depends. Why? Is Emma okay?” he asked, concerned. 

“She’s fine, she’s fine. She’s just really stressed out and could use some help with the store. Plus,” he added, “she really misses you.” 

“Let me make some calls. I’ll be out there as soon as I can.” 

“Thank’s man,” Sebastian said. 

“No, thank you, Seb. You’re looking out for my sister. I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course, Chris.” With that, the two hung up and Sebastian turned back towards Tracy. 

~~~

“Okay!” he started, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. “Are you ready to put some books away?” 

“Man, you’ve got it bad…” she mumbled. 

“What’s that?” he asked, not quite hearing her. 

“Nothing,” she replied with faux innocence, “What’s the plan, Stan?”

“We put the books on the shelves,” he replied with a shrug.

“I’m not sure we should do that without Emma…” 

“It’ll be fine-” he started. 

“Dude, I’ve only known Emma for like two weeks and even I know that’s a bad idea - She’s got a plan for everything!”

Sebastian laughed at her (very accurate) description of Emma. “Not to worry, Trace. I know where her map is,” he replied with a smile. 

After digging out Emma’s color coded map of the store, Sebastian and Tracy set about unpacking boxes of books. Because Sebastian had promised that they’d all help Emma, and he wasn’t about to break a promise to his best friend. 

**********

It was still somewhat light outside when Emma awoke. Turning groggily onto her side, her alarm clock told her it was just about 5:30 in the evening. She lay in bed for a few minutes collecting her thoughts. Emma couldn’t believe how she’d acted that morning. _I guess the stress is making me insane,_ she thought wryly. 

It was then Emma noticed that the notification light on her phone was blinking. She couldn’t help but grin when she saw that it was a text from Sebastian. Swiping to unlock her phone, her brows furrowed quizzically at the text. 

**Sebastian:** Hey there, sleeping beauty! Hope you slept well. We’re downstairs when you’re awake. 

Confused, Emma climbed out of bed and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror had her shuddering. Her hair was a veritable rat’s nest and the smudges under her eyes were still quite obvious. She could only imagine what she’d looked like earlier in front of Tracy and Sebastian. 

Shaking those thoughts away, Emma quickly washed her face and did her best to tame down her hair. Deciding that she was as good as she was going to get under the circumstances, she grabbed a hoodie out of the living room and made her way out the door. 

She couldn’t imagine why Sebastian would still be here after almost six hours. She certainly didn’t imagine what she found when she opened the door to the shop. Tracy was twirling around in a circle to the music she had playing from her phone on the counter. She had a book in each hand as she twirled and seemed to sporadically remember to put one on the shelf now and then. 

Sebastian was laughing as he worked - presumably at Tracy’s antics. He’d shed his jacket and was down to a white t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He was working diligently at putting books on the shelf. 

Emma didn’t even realize she had tears in her eyes until she felt one run down her cheek. 

“Sebastian?” she called quietly. 

Even over the music, he seemed to hear her. His eyes snapped to her the second the words were out of her mouth and his grin was instantaneous. 

“Look who finally decided to join us!” he joked, making his way over to her. When he reached her, he enveloped her in a warm hug which Emma found herself burrowing into. 

“Feeling better?” he mumbled into her hair. 

“Mmmm… Yes. Much,” Emma replied, reluctantly pulling away. “What’s going on here?” she asked, trying to surreptitiously wipe the tears from her face. 

Not one to miss much when it came to Emma, Sebastian reached up to wipe the tears away as he answered, “We’re doing just as I promised. We’re helping.” 

“You guys didn’t have to-”

“Yeah, we know,” Tracy said, striding over to give her boss-friend her own once over. “But we did it anyway so suck it up,” she added with a warm smile. 

“Did you guys-”

“Yes, we followed the map,” Sebastian interrupted her. 

Emma gave a small self-conscious laugh at Sebastian’s response. “Thanks,” she responded, “Not that I’m not grateful - I totally am, I just-” 

“Don’t worry, boss,” Tracy interrupted gently, “some of us know you pretty well,” she added, looking pointedly at Sebastian. 

Sebastian gave a small self-conscious smile at that. As the trio fell into silence, Tracy couldn’t help but notice the looks that Sebastian and Emma were shooting each other, though she doubted they did. _Oblivious idiots,_ she thought. Taking this as her cue to leave, Tracy grabbed her stuff and bid goodbye to her friends. “I’m beat,” she told the duo, “I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Em - And get some more rest. Sebastian, it’s been real.” With that, she sauntered out the door. 

“You made a good choice with Tracy,” Sebastian remarked as the door closed behind the part-timer. 

Emma laughed. “It’s not as if she gave me much of a choice.” 

Once again, the duo lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, Emma broke it by asking, “Show me what you guys did?”

Smiling, Sebastian took Emma’s hand and led her toward the back of the store. Once he reached the area they’d been working on, he dropped her hand, much to Emma’s dismay. _Knock it off,_ she chastised herself. 

As Sebastian showed her the rows that he and Tracy had completed, Emma found herself staring at her friend. _I can’t believe he did all this._ “Thank you, Sebastian. Really,” she said as he finished his tour. She placed her hand on his forearm and met his eyes, trying to convey her thanks. 

“It was nothing, Emma. Really,” he insisted. Just then, the moment was broken by Emma’s stomach rumbling loudly. 

Sebastian laughed at the look on her face. “I guess it’s time for Phase III,” he said, pulling out his phone. 

“Phase III?” Emma questioned. 

“Food,” he replied simply, turning his attention back to his phone to order Chinese food. As they waited for the food, the duo chatted about their plans for the next day - Emma would be working in the store with Tracy while Sebastian had a meeting with his director - rehearsals would be starting again soon so they’d be gearing up for that. 

When the food arrived, they decided to do the civilized thing and eat on the floor, side by side, leaning back against the counter. As they ate, they talked about nothing and everything. _This is why I love spending time with him so much,_ Emma thought as she fought Sebastian for the last egg roll. _It’s so easy and comfortable. Being with him is almost natural._

Turning away those thoughts, Emma let her eyes sweep over the store. It was still messy, but it was a sort of controlled chaos. _I can do this,_ she thought as she took in the boxes and the half filled shelves and tables. 

Sebastian nudged her shoulder with his. Turning to him, he lightly admonished, “You’re thinking too loud.” 

“I can do this,” Emma responded, lending voice to her thoughts. 

Sebastian grinned at her. “Of course you can,” he agreed, nudging her again, this time encouragingly. 

“I really wanna thank you for what you did today,” Emma said. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Emma. It’s what friends do. But, if you _really_ feel the need to repay me, you can do it by taking better care of yourself.” 

Emma laughed at that. Settling back into the counter, Emma laid her head down on Sebastian’s shoulder. “What would I do without you?” Emma asked quietly. 

Sebastian turned his head and kissed her hair. “You’ll never have to find out.”


	17. Chapter 17

Emma bolted upright in bed. Confused, she looked towards her clock. She hadn’t set her alarm the night before so she was a bit irritated to be awake - even if it was 9am. It was then she noticed what had woken her - a faint scuffling in the kitchen. It may be at the other end of her apartment but there was definitely noise coming from her kitchen. 

Slipping silently out of bed, Emma grabbed the baseball bat that Sebastian had given her as a housewarming gift. Still in her pajamas, Emma tiptoed to her open bedroom door. Sticking her head out, she didn’t see anyone in the hallway or what she could see of the living room. She slipped out of the bedroom and made her way silently down the hall, bat raised. 

As she approached the kitchen, she was hit with the smell of coffee. _Someone is in my kitchen… making coffee??_ Emma asked herself, confused. 

Just as she was about to reach the entryway, Emma could hear footsteps getting closer - whoever was in the kitchen was heading her way. Emma adjusted her grip on the bat and raised it to strike. She reached the doorway to the kitchen just as the intruder stepped out. Taking a powerful step towards him, she swung the bat. The intruder, obviously startled by her movement, jumped out of the way. 

“Jesus Christ, Emma!” the intruder exclaimed. Emma recognized her brother’s voice instantly. 

“Chris?!” Emma exclaimed, bat still raised. Her brother walked past her into the living room holding his t-shirt away from his body. It was then that Emma noticed the giant coffee stain down Chris’s front. 

_Shit._ Emma thought as she followed her sure to be grumpy brother. 

“Is this how you greet all your guests?” he asked, irritated, as he rifled through a duffel bag Emma now noticed was dumped on the couch. 

“Most of my guests don’t break in,” Emma responded, setting her bat down and crossing her arms. 

“I didn’t break in,” Chris responded, pulling his soiled shirt off. “I have a key,” he reminded her as he pulled another shirt over his head. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “That key is to be used in emergencies, Chris,” Emma responded, now irritated herself. _I could be sleeping right now,_ she thought, observing her brother. 

“When Sebastian calls me and tells me you need me, I think that qualifies,” Chris retorted, turning towards his sister. 

“What?” Emma asked incredulously. _Sebastian had done what?_

Chris sighed and then visibly deflated - all fight draining out of him. “Seb called me last night. He said you could use some help and a familiar face.” 

Emma sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch. “He shouldn’t have done that,” Emma said softly. 

“Yes, he should’ve” Chris insisted, sitting on the coffee table across from her. 

“Chris -”

“No, Emma, listen,” Chris interrupted. “It’s okay if you need some help with this.” 

“But I can -”

“We know,” Chris interrupted again. “We both know how capable you are and that you have Tracy here to pick up the slack.” 

“Then why?” Emma asked. 

“Because you’re running yourself ragged, Em,” he responded. Before Emma could respond, Chris cut her off yet again, “I know you, Emma Claire. I know how you get… There’s nothing wrong with needing help with this.” 

Emma sighed in defeat. “You didn’t need to come,” she insisted. 

Chris chuckled at his sister. “Stop being stubborn. You and I both know you’d jump on a plane in a heartbeat if I was the one who needed help.” 

Emma nudged his knee lightly with her own. “Yeah, I would,” she admitted with a smile. 

“Now,” he exclaimed, putting his hands on his knees, “let’s get to work!”

“Not so fast, Mr. Evans,” Emma replied. “You’ve been on a plane all night. Crash on the couch for a few hours and I’ll make you lunch when you wake up.” 

Chris visibly sagged at the suggestion. “Thanks, Em,” he replied, grabbing his duffel and dumping it in a chair near the couch. 

“I’ll get you a blanket,” Emma offered. Chris plopped down on the couch and stretched out. By the time Emma came out of her room with a blanket and pillow, her brother was sound asleep. 

“Dork,” she muttered with a smile.

Emma couldn’t help snapping a quick picture with her phone before carefully draping the blanket over him. As she walked back to her room, she sent the picture to Sebastian with a message attached. 

**Emma:** Thank you. 

A few minutes later, as Emma was just starting to doze, her phone signaled an incoming text. 

**Sebastian:** You’re welcome, Emma. 

Emma desperately wanted to read more into the tone of Sebastian’s text but, as with most of her unbidden feelings concerning Sebastian, she shook it off. Setting her phone back on her nightstand, Emma tried to go back to sleep. 

**********

Sebastian was just stepping out of a cast meeting with his play’s director when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He couldn’t stop the smile that came when he was it was from Emma. 

The smile widened to a grin when he saw the picture she’d sent to him. Chris was sprawled out on her couch, mouth hanging open, dead to the world. _He must’ve flown all night to get here,_ Sebastian thought fondly. He’d hoped that Emma wouldn’t get mad at him for inviting her brother without asking her. Judging by the ‘thank you’ message she’d sent with the picture, he guessed she wasn’t. 

Even if she had been angry at him for interfering, he wouldn’t have apologized for it. It was plain as day that that girl needed her brother. Sebastian wished he could somehow convey to Emma just how small of a gesture this was for him - that he would do just about anything for her. 

Very, very slowly, he was starting to admit to himself that his feelings towards his friend were real. And so much more than friendship. But he could never admit that to her. He would keep being her friend - a best friend, but nothing more. With these thoughts in mind, he (somewhat regretfully) typed an appropriate response. 

**Sebastian:** You’re welcome, Emma. 

Pocketing his phone, Sebastian turned and walked down the hall for rehearsal. 

**********

Emma was putting the finishing touches on lunch when Chris shuffled into her kitchen. 

“Hey,” he grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. 

“Hey, yourself,” Emma replied from her place by the stove. 

“Whatcha making?” he asked sleepily. 

“Grilled cheese,” she replied, flipping over a sandwich. 

“Sounds good,” he replied, pushing off the wall and going to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. 

Emma chuckled. “Feeling better?” Emma asked as she plated the sandwiches. 

“Mmmm… yeah,” Chris replied, undoubtedly savoring his hit of caffeine. “What about you?” he continued as he leaned back against the counter. 

Emma shrugged as she grabbed the plates and made her way into the living room to sit. “I’m fine. I feel a lot calmer and ready to get the store all finished.”

Chris joined her on the couch. “We’ll get to work after we eat. Don’t worry, Em,” he added, nudging her shoulder with his, “we’ll get this done before the opening.” 

“I know. I just…” Emma trailed off. 

“Just what?”

“I just want this to work, ya know? I want it to be perfect.” 

“Emma, it won’t be perfect. Things will go wrong and you’ll stumble. But you’ll get back up. That's how I know this’ll work.” 

Emma gave her brother a water smile. “I’m really glad you’re here, Chris.” 

“Me too, ya dork,” he responded with a smile of his own. “Now let’s finish eating so we can get to work!” 

Emma smiled and turned back to her sandwich. 

_I can do this_ she reminded herself

**********

When Sebastian walked into Chapter One a few hours later, it was to find Chris, Emma and Tracy hard at work. Tracy and Chris were towards the back of the store shelving books while Emma was near the checkout counter putting together what Sebastian guessed were smaller shelving units for displays. The first thing he noticed about Emma was how good she looked - no crazy look in her eyes, no dark circles and, best of all, she was smiling as she worked. 

Sebastian found himself lost in looking at her - it wasn’t often he got to take her in when she wasn’t aware of it. His reverie was interrupted, however, when Chris noticed him. “Hey, man!” he called, setting the books in his hands on the shelf in front of him and making his way towards the front of the store. Emma looked up at the greeting and Sebastian hoped he wasn’t imagining that her smile got bigger when she saw him. 

“Hey, Chris,” Sebastian returned, opening his arms for a quick hug. 

When they pulled away, Chris left his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and said quietly, "Thanks for calling me, man.”

“Of course,” Sebastian responded with a smile. 

Before Sebastian could make his way over to greet Emma, he was stopped once again by a voice from the back of the store. “Hey, soldier-man!” Tracy called. 

“Hey, Trace,” Sebastian waved as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over the counter. He was now towering above Emma as she worked on the floor. She didn’t seem to care - she kept on working on the shelving unit with a smile on her face. 

“It’s a good thing you’re here,” Tracy continued from her place at the back of the store - seemingly content to shout across the space. “We need some more muscle to move some tables and bookcases around.” 

Sebastian glanced down at Emma who was now sporting a somewhat sheepish expression on her face. It was all the confirmation that Sebastian needed. 

“Sure thing, Tracy,” he responded, still looking at the top of Emma’s head. 

Before heading in Tracy’s direction for what was sure to be a labor intensive assignment, Sebastian crouched down in front of Emma. “Hey there, Emma,” he greeted softly. 

“Why hello there, Sebastian,” she returned, just as soft. 

“I guess you’ve got work for me to do,” he queried. 

There was that sheepish look again. “Yeah, if you and Chris could move some of those heavier tables around to the spots I’ve marked on the map, I would really appreciate it.”

“You got it,” he responded before standing back up. Both Sebastian and Emma were oblivious to the eye rolls that both Chris and Tracy were sending their way. 

The four of them worked well into the afternoon, only stopping for a quick lunch break at Donna’s next door. As promised, Chris and Sebastian did a great deal of heavy lifting. Sebastian was more than happy to do it if it helped Emma. He wanted her to enjoy this process of setting up her store - not for it to be a constant source of stress and anxiety. For every book they shelved or table they moved, he could tell that a weight was slowly being lifted off of Emma’s shoulders. 

“Okay, I think that’s it for today,” Emma called at around 6 o’clock. 

Chris and Sebastian glanced at each other before they both collapsed dramatically to the ground in a heap of exaggerated groans and whining. 

“Har har har, you doofuses,” Emma chastised as she and Tracy moved towards the front of the store where the boys had just finished setting up a massive table. 

Emma reached her arm out to help Sebastian up while Tracy did the same for Chris. 

“We got a lot done today,” Tracy observed once the boys were back on their feet. “I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a drink,” she declared. 

“What’d you have in mind?” Chris asked, dusting off his shorts. 

“Nothing too fancy,” Tracy replied. “Maybe just dinner and drinks at the pub around the corner?”

“ _O’Rourke’s?_ ” Sebastian asked. 

“That’s the one!” Tracy responded, pointing at him. “How about we all get cleaned up and meet there in an hour?”

“Oh, I don’t know….” Emma hedged. 

“Come on, boss lady! It’s nothing too scary. It’s just dinner and drinks with family and friends at a fun bar with good food and good music,” Tracy reasoned. 

Emma looked at the three people in front of her, each one sporting an eager look on their face. _They did so much for me today_ , she thought, already giving in. _The least I can do is go out for a bit_. Emma threw her hands up for dramatic effect. “Fine, fine! I’ll meet you guys there in an hour!” Chuckling to herself, Emma pushed past the group and made her way out of the store and up towards her apartment. 

“What about you, Seb? You coming?” Chris asked as they too made their way out of the store. 

“Yeah, I could use a little unwinding,” he answered, waiting while Tracy locked up the store for the night. 

“Great, see you in a bit,” Chris replied, heading for the door that lead up to Emma’s apartment. 

“You know she has limited hot water, right?” Sebastian asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Oh, dammit!” Chris exclaimed, now racing up the stairs in an attempt to beat his sister to the shower. 

Laughing, Sebastian turned down the street to walk towards his apartment while Tracy headed the other direction to hers, still smirking about her oblivious boss and the equally dense soldier. 

_This should be an interesting night_ , she thought to herself. 

**********

Emma was uncharacteristically nervous about this particular outing. It’d been a long time since she’d last gone out for drinks with friends. And even then, it was usually with members of the Marvel family so there wasn’t much need to stress. It’s only Chris, Tracy and Sebastian. _Why am I so nervous??_ Emma wondered to herself as she agonized over her clothing choices. _You know why_ , her brain replied, seemingly taunting her. 

Emma sighed. It was getting increasingly harder to shut her brain up when it came to her feelings towards Sebastian. But she didn’t have a choice there. _You need to get a hold of yourself, Emma,_ she resolved as she settled on a pair of dark jeans and a blue scoop neck sweater. 

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Chris knocked on her ajar bedroom door. “Almost ready, Em?” he asked through the door. 

“Yeah, you can come in,” she replied. She turned slightly to see her brother nudge open the door. He was wearing dark jeans and a simple red t-shirt with a blue jacket on top.

Once in the room, he wasted no time in plopping down on the bed. “Hurry up, Emma! I’m starving!” he whined good naturedly. 

“You’re always hungry,” Emma replied, finishing her makeup and grabbing her jacket from the bed. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” 

The duo made their way through the apartment. Just as they were about to head out the door, Chris stopped her with a hand on her elbow. When Emma turned a questioning eye on him, Chris asked, “You up for this?” 

“Up for what?” Emma asked. 

“You know… Going out,” he replied, not entirely helpfully. 

“Chris, I’m fine,” she insisted. 

“Yeah, but-”

“Tell you what,” Emma interrupted with a fond smile, “if I need your help, I’ll tug on my ear.” 

“Like when we were kids?” Chris asked, a smile lighting up his face.

“Our secret signal,” Emma confirmed. 

“Okay,” Chris acquiesced, “Let’s go.” 

The twins walked the short distance to _O’Rourke’s_ and were greeted by Tracy waiting out front wearing skinny jeans, a white tunic shirt belted at the waist, covered with a black vest. “Took you two long enough,” she greeted with a joking smile. 

“Where’s Seb?” Chris asked as they reached her. 

“Not here yet,” Tracy replied. “Shall we wait or should we go grab a table?”

Chris shrugged. “Let’s grab a table. I’ll text him and let him know where we are,” he compromised. 

As they made their way into the bar and searched for an empty table, Emma took it all in, following her brother and Tracy. It was decently lit and the floor wasn’t sticky. The bar took up almost the entirety of the right wall, while the left wall was made up of tables and booths. The music wasn’t too loud and Emma could see a few couples dancing in a smallish area at the back of the bar. She liked this place already. 

Chris managed to find a booth towards the back of the bar, sliding in easily. Tracy wasted no time in sliding in right next to him. A little confused, Emma slid in on the opposite side, across from Chris. The three spent a few minutes looking over the menus. 

Emma was debating between a cheeseburger and the mac n’ cheese when a shadow passed over the menu she was looking at. Glancing up, she felt like the air had been punched out of her chest. She’d seen Sebastian countless times. She’d seen him dressed up, dressed down, shirtless, sleep rumpled and a little bit drunk. He was dressed in simple jeans and a white t-shirt but there was something about him in this moment - _Maybe it was the lighting_ , her brain would unhelpfully suggest later - that absolutely took her breath away. 

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late,” he greeted as he slid in next to Emma. Emma fumbled her menu a little bit as his body heat radiated up her right side. She cast about for a response to his greeting but her brain wouldn’t seem to cooperate. 

“No problem, beefcake. We just got here ourselves. We’re just deciding what to eat,” Tracy stepped in, much to Emma’s gratitude. 

“Oh, the mac n’ cheese here is amazing,” Sebastian praised. 

“Oh… um, I was just, uh, looking at ordering that,” Emma stuttered out lamely. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked with a smile that seemed to be just for her. It settled something inside of her. 

“Yeah… Either that or a cheeseburger,” she replied. 

“Tell ya what,” he responded, leaning closer to her as if sharing a secret, “How about you get the burger, I’ll get the mac n’ cheese and we can share?” he suggested. 

Emma smiled, “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Neither of them noticed Tracy and Chris share a pointed smile with each other. 

**********

The food arrived and it was as delicious as Sebastian had promised. Just as they’d planned, Emma cut her cheeseburger in half and shared with Sebastian, while he saved half of his mac n’ cheese for her. Once the food was eaten, the drinks flowed a little more freely. Emma wasn’t really a drinker but she enjoyed indulging now and then when surrounded by friends that she trusted. And she trusted these three. She enjoyed spending time with these three. 

Emma was in the booth with Chris and Sebastian while Tracy was in the ladies room.

“I really like Tracy,” Sebastian declared taking a pull of his beer. 

“Yeah?” Emma asked indulgently, sipping her cider. 

“Yeah,” he responded. “I think she’s good for you,” he added, pointing the neck of his beer towards Emma. 

“You what now?” she asked, genuinely curious this time. 

Sebastian shrugged. “You could use more friends out here,” he replied simply. 

“Oh, what? You getting sick of me?” she teased. 

Sebastian’s eyes snapped to hers, a worried look on is face, obviously mistaking her tone. 

“I agree with Seb - it’s good to have more than one person you can count on out here,” Chris jumped in, breaking the moment before it got too intense. 

Emma nodded her agreement just as Tracy arrived back at the table, plopping down next to Chris. “Okay!” she declared, slapping her hands lightly on the table, “Time for another round!” 

“I’ll get this one,” Emma jumped in, nudging Sebastian so he’d let her out of the booth. When her offer was met with protests, Emma stood and addressed the table, “You guys really helped me out the last few days. And I’m sure you’ll continue to help me in the days to come. A round of drinks really is the least I can do.” With that, she turned on her heel and strode towards the bar. 

**********  
Emma made her way towards the bar in high spirits. _Today was a good day_ she thought to herself as she reached the bar and waited for the bartender to come her way. 

She was feeling much better about the state of the store. Another day or two like today and they’d have no problem getting the store ready for the grand re-opening. 

The bartender was still down at the other end of the bar - it had gotten a bit busier than when they’d first arrived - so Emma glanced back at the table. Chris and Tracy were laughing at something Sebastian had said. The picture those three made had Emma smiling. She felt so lucky to have three people so willing to help her. Chris was obvious - he had always been there for her and Emma knew without a doubt that he always would be. 

Tracy was the newest addition. In the short time they’d worked together, Emma had come to count on her both as an employee and as a friend. 

And then there was Sebastian. This oddity of a man who’d walked into her life at knife point and proceeded to knock down every barrier she had erected around herself. She generally hadn’t been comfortable with men - certainly not romantically - since David. But with Sebastian, she was beginning to wonder… 

As if reading her thoughts, Sebastian looked up and met her eyes. Emma’s breath caught in her chest Everything seemed to slow down for her. Music and conversation dimmed and the people around her faded away. I could fall for this man her brain screamed at her, unbidden. Sebastian, as if sensing her thoughts, didn’t look away but kept looking at her with those beautiful eyes - as if searching for something. 

Emma was ripped out of her reverie by a voice to her left. 

“Hey there.” Emma turned and took in the source of the voice. It was a man about her age with blonde hair, bright green eyes and a charming smile. “My name is Sean,” he introduced. He made Emma’s skin crawl but she forced a smile. 

“Emma,” she responded tightly. Sean nodded as if approving. 

“Nice to meet you, Emma.” Emma hummed noncommittally in response and turned her body fully towards the bar, hoping the bartender would make his way down to her quickly. 

“Are you alone, Emma?” Sean asked, crowding closer to her. 

“Well, actually…” 

“Cause I’d love to buy you a drink,” he cut in, moving in closer and putting his hand on hers. He was now pressed up against her - she could feel his body heat. 

“Actually Sean,” she responded, removing her hand from under his, “I’m here with a group of friends. Thanks for the offer.” With that, Emma turned to move away when she felt a firm hand on the crook of her elbow, stopping her. 

“I’m sure your friends can spare you for one drink,” Sean insisted. 

“No thank you,” Emma responded icily, looking pointedly down at Sean’s hand on her arm. But Sean just crowded in closer. 

“One, drink, doll,” he tried again. Beyond frustrated and a little scared, Emma reached up and began tugging on her ear. 

**********  
Sebastian always loved to laugh with friends. These three were no different. When Emma walked away towards the bar, Sebastian turned and began telling the other two one of the funnier stories from rehearsal this week - apparently his female co-star had had a thing for one of the more minor actors in the play. 

“So, instead of calling for ‘line’, she just marches right past me, grabs the guy and lays one on him!” he finishes, laughing. 

As Chris and Tracy laughed, Sebastian’s eyes scanned the room for Emma - something his eyes were in the habit of doing these days. He found her still at the bar. She wasn’t paying much attention to it, however. Instead, she was looking at their table - at him - with an indecipherable look on her face. It was almost a mix of fear and… longing? 

_I must be mistaken,_ he thought to himself, searching her eyes for answers as his brain bombarded him with false hope. 

Suddenly, Emma’s attention was diverted when a good looking man approached her. 

“Oooo, looks like someone has eyes for our Emma,” Tracy cooed. 

Sebastian’s eyes darted to hers at that. Looking back as Emma engaged with this guy, Sebastian’s mind was filled with questions. _Who is this guy? Is Emma interested in him? Is she ready to date again? What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Why do I care so much?!?_

Not wanting to witness Emma flirting with some other guy - Sebastian turned around in his seat and scowled into his beer. _Get over it_ , he told himself. _She’s a grown woman - she can do what she wants. It’s not like it matters. We’re just friends…._ Sebastian sighed and gulped down the rest of his beer. 

“Huh. That’s weird,” Tracy remarked. 

“What is?” Chris asked, face down in his phone. 

“Emma is really messing with her ear,” she remarked nonchalantly. 

The way Chris’s head whipped up put Sebastian on instant alert. “Tracy, let me out,” Chris ordered, already pushing towards her. 

“Why?” she asked, having not noticed the urgency in his tone. Sebastian sure had. 

“That’s our signal - she needs help. Move.” 

Sebastian was out of his seat and moving towards Emma before Tracy could even start scooting out of the booth. 

As he approached Emma from behind, he heard her issue a stern, “No thank you,” to which blondie responded with a pleading, “Come on. I’m not asking for much baby…” 

Not thinking, Sebastian snaked his arm around Emma’s waist and kissed her cheek from behind. She tensed a great deal at first but relaxed when he spoke, “There you are, iubită," he pulled her tighter against him - she let him - “I’ve been looking for you,” he added, nuzzling her neck. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

Emma all but sunk into him, putting her hands on top of his on her stomach. “Hm… I’ve been right here, _honey_ ,” she responded, the smile obvious in her voice. 

“Who’s your friend?” Sebastian asked icily, eyeing blondie who looked pretty pissed. 

“This is Sean,” Emma replied, all fake politeness. 

“Oh, hi, Sean,” Sebastian replied, his glare evident. 

“I was just -”

“Leaving?” Sebastian interrupted. 

“Uh… Yeah… Bye, Emma,” he said lamely. 

As Sean walked off down the bar, Emma turned in Sebastian’s arms and all but collapsed into him, burying her face in his neck. 

“Em?” Sebastian asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled weakly. 

“Mhm” he hummed. Over her head he signaled the bartender. “Can we get another round at our table over there?” Sebastian asked. 

“Sure, I’ll send a waitress over,” he replied smoothly, giving Emma a glance. 

“Emma?” Sebastian tried again. 

“What?” she mumbled again. 

“Wanna talk to me?” he tried. She shook her head no. 

“Want to go back to the table?” She paused, then shook her head no. 

“Okay…” Sebastian cast around for other ideas. Seeing people out on the dance floor, he blurted, “Do you wanna dance?” After a short hesitation, she nodded in the affirmative. 

Surprised, Sebastian pulled away slightly and looked down at her. She still had a scared look in her eye. Seeing that she needed the distraction, Sebastian nodded, then grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

Passing by their table, Sebastian saw Chris and Tracy with concerned looks on their faces. Sebastian nodded towards the dance floor, hoping they’d get it. Understanding, the duo got out of the booth and made their way to the dance floor as well. Emma will feel better if we’re all there for her. 

Once they reached the dance floor, Sebastian pulled Emma to him and began to sway slowly with the music. Glancing to his left, he saw Chris and Tracy dancing as well - though, they may have had a little more space between them than Sebastian did with Emma. Emma seemed to need the comfort that the contact provided, though, so Sebastian was more than happy to pull her close to him. Sebastian laid his cheek to Emma’s hair and just swayed with her. 

As they turned around the dance floor, Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he could hold Emma in his arms like this whenever he wanted. _You can’t think like that, Seb. She’s your friend. And plus, she’s obviously not ready._

As one song ended and another began, his Emma finally broke the silence between them. “He grabbed me.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked, trying very hard to keep the sharpness out of his voice - Emma didn’t need him to fly off the handle. 

“My arm,” she explained, pulling back slightly so they could talk face to face, “he grabbed it when I tried to move away.” 

Sebastian swallowed and looked into her eyes - they seemed far away. “He shouldn’t have done that,” he ventured. 

Emma nodded in agreement. After another moment of silence, she sighed. “I just… it made me think of David and I… I just panicked,” she admitted with shame. 

“Emma,” Sebastian pressed, waiting for Emma to look at him before continuing, “You have nothing to be ashamed of.” When Emma looked away, he continued, “Of course some dick bag grabbing you like that reminded you of David.” She looked at him at that, hopeful. _For understanding_ , Sebastian realized. 

Finally, he said softly, “I couldn’t protect you from David, Emma,” he continued to turn them around the floor slowly. “But I can protect you from douchebags in bars… if you want me to,” he added, smiling at her. 

“I can take care of myself,” she insisted with a smile of her own, tension breaking. 

“Oh, I know,” Sebastian replied, spinning her, “But a guy’s gotta feel useful now and then.” Emma laughed at that, the song ending and bringing their dance to an end. They stayed there, holding each other, until a more upbeat song started and Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to find Chris looking at her with a concerned look on his face. 

“We all good here?” he asked the duo. 

Sebastian and Emma exchanged a glance. “Yeah, man,” Sebastian replied, “We’re good.” 

Some of the concern left Chris’s face. “In that case, can I cut in?” he asked, a big goofy grin on his face. Emma laughed and grabbed his hand. 

Just a few months ago, an incident like that would’ve put her in a funk for a few days. Now she was grinning as her brother spun her around and danced like an idiot. 

Emma spent the rest of the night laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chris was raised to believe that family comes first. Always. This was something that he found particularly ironic considering his family’s treatment of Emma in the months and years following her marriage to David. As it was, Chris was very aware that Emma considered him to be the only family that she had left. That was not something he treated lightly.

Having been born a whole seven minutes before Emma, Chris was proud to call himself a big brother. Even from a young age, he’d taken his duties very seriously. Whether it was taking the blame for trying to make chocolate milk on the living room carpet or giving the stink eye to any of his high school classmates that looked in his sister’s direction too long, Chris had always been particularly protective of Emma. 

Which is why the next morning found Chris and Sebastian at Donna’s. Chris had called Sebastian early this morning and asked him to meet for coffee. Chris watched as Sebastian drank his coffee greedily. It was clear that he hadn’t slept well. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He was also having trouble concentrating, Chris noted with some amusement as Sebastian zoned out for what had to be the fourth time since sitting down.

Deciding to pull Sebastian out of his reverie, he asked bluntly, “What’s going on with you and my sister?”

Sebastian jumped at the question and nearly spilled his coffee all over the table. Chris hid his smile behind his coffee cup as he took a drink. _This is going to be fun…_

“What?” Sebastian asked, clearly bewildered at the question. “Nothing,” he added hastily. 

Chris eyed him speculatively before setting his coffee cup down. “It didn’t look like nothing last night,” he responded, all seriousness now. 

“Last night”, Sebastian replied defensively, “I was helping out a _friend_ in trouble.” 

“Yeah,” Chris responded, nodding vaguely, “But there were about a thousand different ways you could’ve done that. I just… the tactic you went with was interesting,” he added with a shrug. 

Sebastian shrugged in response. “I did the first thing that came to mind,” he defended. 

Chris nodded again, considering Sebastian’s words. “So… your instinct was to wrap your arms around my sister and stick your face in her neck…” Chris noted with some satisfaction that Sebastian seemed genuinely nervous and off his game. _Good_ , Chris thought smugly to himself. 

Sebastian shrugged again. He was obviously trying to go for nonchalance here. _And failing_ Chris thought with a smile. “It seemed like the most effective way to get rid of the douchebag,” he replied. “Plus,” he added with a smile, “It had the added benefit of royally pissing him off.” 

Chris chuckled at that. “Yeah, we could see his face from the table. He was pretty steamed.” As they lapsed into a somewhat strained silence, Chris considered his next words carefully. 

A blind man could see that Sebastian and Emma had been dancing around each other almost since the day they met. For the most part, Chris has been immensely entertained by the two oblivious fools. But seeing Sebastian wrap his arms around his sister and for her to relax into it so easily… it scared him. Her theoretically in a relationship? He was fine and dandy. But the thought of her actually risking her heart like that again? Well, his big brother instincts were in full force. 

After a few moments of silence, Chris spoke up again. “Look, man. It’s clear that you and Emma care about each other-”

“-Chris, man, it’s not-”

“ _Whatever_ it is, Seb, I’m asking you to be careful,” he interrupted. 

“Careful?” Sebastian asked, confused. 

“Whatever you two are, whatever you’re becoming…. I just need you to be careful with her.” 

“Chris, I’d _never_ hurt her. She’s my best friend,” he replied.

“I don’t have to tell you that she’s been through a lot, Seb,” Chris pressed. Sebastian was becoming obviously irritated but these things needed to be said. Chris had to look out for his sister. 

“No,” Sebastian responded, sounding insulted, “You don’t need to remind me.” 

“Listen, Seb, I’m just looking out for her and-”

“Yeah, I know Chris,” Sebastian interrupted. “And I love that she has you to do that. Especially after what your family pulled. But you don’t need to worry about Emma. She isn’t made of glass. She can take care of herself. Plus, I’d _never_ hurt her. I care about her. She’s important to me. She’s safe here, Chris.” _She’s safe with me_ , went unsaid yet hung in the air between them. 

Chris considered Sebastian for a long moment. “I trust you, Sebastian. I’m glad she has you, too. I just… I worry about Emma and anything involving… _men_.” He said the last word as if it was poison on his tongue, much to Sebastian’s amusement. 

“And you don’t have to worry about me and Emma like that, man,” Sebastian added after a moment, considering Chris’s words. “We’re just friends.” 

“Okay,” Chris replied, not believing a word that was coming out of his friend’s mouth.  
**********  
Sebastian desperately wanted to change the subject. Casting about for anything, he went with the first thing that came to mind. 

“When do you head back?” he asked. 

“I actually have to leave tomorrow,” Chris admitted, his smile dimming somewhat. 

“Does Emma know?” Sebastian asked, hoping that mentioning her wouldn’t bring up more talk of there being _something_ between them. 

Thankfully, Chris answered with a mere, “Yeah, we talked about it last night. We’re going to dinner together tonight and then I fly out early tomorrow morning.” 

“We’ll all be sorry to see you go,” Sebastian offered. 

“Yeah, it’s rough living so far away from my family, especially when I got so used to having Emma around,” Chris admitted. “But,” he continued, “I’ll be back in a few weeks for the big grand opening so I won’t give you guys too long to miss me.” 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that. “Speaking of which, should we head next door and see if Emma has anything she needs us to do?”

Chris gave an exaggerated sigh. “If we have to…” he joked, getting up from the table and making his way out of the coffee shop. 

Sebastian got up and followed his friend, all the while thinking, _I am in so over my head_.  
**********  
Sebastian was sluggish as he worked with Emma, Chris and Tracy in Chapter One. He hadn’t slept well the night before - he just couldn’t stop fixating on what it’d felt like to hold Emma in his arms the way he had. She’d been warm and relaxed. She smelled like strawberries - something he’d noticed before but it was somehow different now. Lots of things felt different after last night. _But for better or for worse?_ he wondered as he helped Tracy stock bookcases in the children’s section of the store. 

“Dude, what’s up with you today?” Tracy asked, breaking him out of his reverie. 

Sebastian concentrated on putting books on the shelf. “What do you mean?” he asked, hoping he sounded more nonchalant than he felt. 

“You’ve just been… weird today, that’s all,” Tracy shrugged as she, too, continued to shelve books. 

“Just didn’t sleep well, I guess,” Sebastian answered truthfully. 

Tracy was quiet for a moment before she asked, “Because of what happened last night?”

Sebastian dropped the books he’d been about to shelve. Whipping his head around to scan the store, he was relieved to see Chris and Emma at the front of the store, filling some sort of bookcase near the register. 

“What about last night?” he asked, hoping his tone was casual, as he picked up the books he’d dropped. 

Tracy shrugged. “You got pretty cozy with the boss lady,” she replied matter-of-factly. 

Sebastian once again glanced towards the Evans twins, immensely grateful that they were too far away to hear this conversation. 

“I did not ‘get cozy’ with anyone,” he defended for the second time that day. 

“I’m just sayin’, Sebby, I know what cozy looks like and you two were totally cozy.” With that, she shelved the last of her books, patted him soothingly on the shoulder and turned on her heel to go join Chris and Emma. 

Sebastian was left alone with his thoughts… and about three more boxes of kids books. 

Sighing, he grabbed a handful of books and got back to work. _What is with everyone today?_ he groused to himself as he quickly shelved some picture books. _Emma and I are _just_ friends! And even _if_ I felt anything beyond friendship, I can’t act on it. Whoever wins Emma’s heart after David needs to be someone worthy - someone special. I don’t fit that bill by a long shot,_ he thought bitterly. _No, we’re friends and I won’t risk that._

“Hey there, gloomy Gus,” Emma’s chipper voice interrupted his suddenly maudlin thoughts. 

Smiling, Sebastian turned to her as he put away the books in his hands. “Hey,” he responded simply. 

“You okay?” Emma asked, leaning against the shelf next to where Sebastian was working. 

Sebastian sighed and leaned against the shelf, facing her. “I’m fine, Em” he tried to reassure her. 

“You don’t seem fine,” she countered with a small smile. “You seem… off today.” 

“I was just telling Tracy, I didn’t sleep well and your bastard brother dragged me out of bed crazy early for coffee so maybe I am a little… out of sorts,” he admitted. 

Emma nodded in understanding. “You can head out if you want - get a good nap in,” Emma offered. 

“Nah,” he responded. “I really am fine, Em.”

“Okay. But no heavy lifting today,” she acquiesced, pointing a finger at him, “We’ll leave all of today’s lifting to Chris,” she called across the store. 

“Hey!” came Chris’s indignant response. 

Emma turned back to Sebastian and, with a smile and a wink, wandered off to finish helping her brother. 

_I am so screwed,_ he thought as he turned back to his task, willing his stomach to stop flip-flopping.  
**********  
Tracy and Sebastian left just after lunch time, giving the Evans twins some time to themselves before Chris left the next morning. 

“I’ll be back in a few weeks, ya know,” Chris reminded as Emma grew quieter by the minute. 

“Yeah… I know,” she replied. “But it was nice having you here.” 

“I’m really glad I could help you out, Em,” Chris responded pulling his sister into a side hug as they surveyed the store. 

To Emma’s immense relief, it was all but done. The furniture was in place, the books were stocked, and the whole store gleamed. All that was left was for Emma to add some decorations and knick knacks - things to bring some character into the space. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you guys,” she admitted, looking up at her brother. 

Chris gave her shoulders a squeeze. “Sure you could’ve, Emma,” he assured her. Emma couldn’t help but smile at her brother’s unwavering confidence in her.

“Thanks, Chris.” 

“You’re welcome, Emma.”  
**********  
As the afternoon wore on into evening, Emma couldn’t help but notice that Chris seemed to be becoming edgier. She knew it had little, if anything, to do with his impending departure since they’d already talked about it. Besides, Chris was right - he’d be back soon for the store’s opening. But he was clearly nervous about something. 

Emma ran out of patience with her brother at the restaurant they’d chosen for dinner. 

“Out with it,” she ordered him bluntly once the waiter had taken their orders. 

Chris looked up from where he’d been staring holes into the table. “What?” he asked, clueless. 

“You’re anxious about something, Chris. I can always tell,” she replied with a knowing smirk. “Out with it,” she repeated kindly. 

Chris remained silent as he fiddled with his silverware. 

“Is it something at work? Are you having trouble with a part or-”

“It’s not work, Em,” Chris interrupted without looking up. “It’s about you.” 

“Me?” she repeated. “What about me?” she asked, maybe a bit more harsh than she intended. 

Chris finally met her eyes. “Or I guess… Not so much about you but the family and you.” 

This was not what Emma wanted to be talking about right now. “Chris, I don’t-”

“They know about the store, Emma,” he interrupted again. 

Emma took a fortifying breath. She’d known this was a possibility. “How?” she asked. 

Chris at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I _may_ have let it slip the other day when I was talking to Scott and-”

“You know I don’t want you talking about me to them,” Emma hissed at him.

“I know, Em and I swear it was an accident,” Chris responded with pleading eyes. Emma was a sucker for her brother’s puppy dog face. 

She sighed once more. “So I suppose Scott told everyone.” 

“Yeah,” Chris admitted. “Mom called me this afternoon.” 

“What’d she have to say?” Emma asked dryly. 

It was Chris’s turn to sigh. “She’s insisting on coming to the opening.” 

Emma saw red. “Over my dead body, Christopher,” she responded emphatically, struggling to keep her voice down. 

“Emma-” 

“Don’t you _dare_ ‘Emma’ me on this one, Christopher,” she warned, “Not on this one.” 

Chris sighed and sat back in his seat, clearly regretting this conversation. 

“Now you listen to me,” Emma went on, “You are going to call her and tell her, in no uncertain terms, that she is as unwelcome in my store as I am in her house.” 

“Emma, come on-”

“Are you taking her side on this?” Emma asked incredulously. 

“No,” Chris answered quickly. “No, Emma, I’m not. I’d never take Mom’s side on anything to do with you. You know that.” Emma nodded. She did know that. 

“But the fact remains that she knows about the store and wants to come,” Chris went on. “Maybe this is a chance to mend fences and-”

“I’m perfectly happy with my fence, Chris,” Emma interrupted. “A fence, by the way, that they put up.” 

They were both silent for a moment. 

“Is it always going to be this way?” Chris asked, voice small. Emma immediately softened. She was so adamant in excluding her family from her life that she often forgot that it put her brother right in the middle. She couldn’t ask him to cut his family out just because they’d turned their backs on her. 

Emma reached across the table for his hand. “It might,” she admitted. “Chris, what they did-”

“Was awful. There’s no denying that,” Chris agreed, squeezing her hand. “You know I didn’t talk to mom for like six months after you were hospitalized and she refused to see you.” 

“I don’t want her there, Chris,” Emma repeated, softer this time. “I don’t want that night to have any… black spots.” 

Chris nodded, releasing her hand. “Okay, Em. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “Now tell me about your next project,” she requested, changing the subject as the food arrived. 

**********

“Can I ask you something?” Chris asked as they finished their meals. After their initial uncomfortable conversation, they’d had a wonderful dinner full of amazing food and conversation. 

“Sure,” Emma replied, taking a last bite of her garlic potatoes. 

“What’s going on with you and Seb?” he asked with a smile on his face. 

Emma choked lightly on her mouth full of food, shocked by the blunt question. “What do you mean ‘what’s going on’?” she asked, once her airway was clear. 

“I mean…” Chris replied, trying to be as delicate as possible, “You two seem to have grown closer since you moved to New York. And after last night I was wondering if-”

“There’s nothing ‘going on’, Chris,” she assured her brother, though her heart hammered. “Last night was just… a friend coming to my rescue.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking at her with a doubtful expression on his face. 

“Very,” she assured, hoping that that would be the end of this conversation. 

“Because, you know, if there _was_ something going on between you two… I wouldn’t mind,” Chris said casually. 

“And why’s that?” Emma asked before she could stop herself.  
Chris shrugged. “Because I trust him with you,” he answered simply. 

Emma was at a loss for words. For Chris to say that he’d trust a man with her was a big deal. At least to Emma it was. She knew he’d never really trusted David. 

“But there’s nothing going on anyway, right?” Chris asked with a smile on his face. His sister was so obvious. At least to him. 

Emma shook her head to clear it of any stray thoughts of her and Sebastian together. Those thoughts wouldn’t do anything but hurt as she tried to rid herself of this ridiculous crush. 

“Nope,” she responded a little too cheerfully. “Nothing at all.” 

**********

 **Sebastian:** Did Chris leave okay?

 **Emma:** Yeah he left early this morning :(

 **Sebastian:** At rehearsal now. Movie night?

Chris’s words rang in her head as she read Sebastian’s text. She knew she should try to distance herself from Sebastian. She had to do something or this crush of hers might develop into something more. But Sebastian was her best friend and a movie night was just what she needed right now. Shoving Chris’s words aside, she texted back. 

**Emma:** My place or yours?


End file.
